Prétention et jugement
by Chouchina22
Summary: Elle : actrice tourmentée de 16 ans, en promotion mondiale . Lui : 19 ans et doit devenir son tuteur, déchiré de partir. Ils se détestent et pourtant la vie réserve des surprises. LEMON - CHAPITRES COURTS  je suis nulle en résumé
1. Prologue

**Voilà, je me présente : je m'apelle Caroline, j'ai dix sept ans et je me remets à écrire des fictions. Pitiié, ne soyez pas cruels, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fictions (2 ans). ****C'est ma première sur FanFiction. Sans rien vous dévoiler, c'est aussi une première romance en ce qui me concerne. Promis, y'aura du Lemon. XOXO**

**Disclaimer : Je me suis servie de quelques personnages et leurs physiques qui appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Prologue : BPOV **

La nuit venait de tomber sur Tokyo. J'observais la ville illuminée à travers la baie vitrée de ma chambre d'hôtel. C'était assez joli mais à force, tout se ressemblait. Les lumières, les routes, les gens à mon service, les suites dignes de véritables acteurs, j'en avais marre. Je devais le lui dire, je devais partir et arrêter le massacre qu'était ma vie. Je devais en finir avec tous ces combats sans fin.

Je pris encore quelques secondes avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Mais avant que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement, une main s'abattit sur ma bouche et un regard glacial apparut dans la vitre en face de moi.

- Tu es finie, Bella.

Il avait raison. Déjà, c'était fini. Je me laissais amener sans me débattre. Mais comment j'en étais arrivé là ?

* * *

_**A suivre ... **_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Cette nuit là

** Disclaimer : Certains personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

J'aperçus le parc de notre maison de la limousine. J'avais vraiment hâte de rentrer dans ma chambre. Mes parents discutaient sur la banquette en face de moi, d'une soirée identique à celle-ci : ennuyeuse, pleine d'adultes, et prétentieuse. Le pire c'est qu'ils adoraient ce genre de petites fêtes, en ne me demandant pas mon avis sur la question.

Je somnolais sur ma banquette lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin. La minute d'après, j'étais affalée sur mon lit, regardant le plafond.

J'avais passée ma soirée à saluer, embrasser, sourire comme une idiote et parler de mon film.

Je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan à vrai dire. Fille du célèbre Thomas Stephenson Swan, entrepreneur d'une entreprise de haute technologie quelconque. Je suis née dans ce monde de personnes riches et célèbres, et je ne m'en plaignais pas étant enfant. C'était assez merveilleux de vivre dans des maisons tels des châteaux, de passer son temps dans des clubs à faire du cheval et à avoir tout ce que l'on désire. Mais au fil des années, je m'en lassais. A force de tout avoir, cela m'ennuyait. L'argent de mes parents ne m'apportait ni la passion, ni les amis.

Mais tout cela avait changé à mes onze ans. J'étais au collège de Charlotte, ville natale, le jour où je découvris ma passion. Je marchais dans les couloirs en direction de la salle de Détention, pour une de mes nombreuses réparties mal placées. Des voix résonnèrent dans les allées lorsque j'aperçus une salle que je connaissais pas : le Théâtre. J'entrais donc et m'installa au fond, me tassais pour que le professeur qui parlait ne me voie pas. La dizaine d'élèves jouaient Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare, l'un des seuls classiques que j'avais lu grâce à ma mère. Plus les élèves avançaient dans l'histoire, plus j'étais passionnée et envoûtée. J'avais cette envie de monter sur scène et de devenir une héroïne. C'est à partir de ce jour, que je sus que je voulais devenir comédienne.

Mais je suis devenue actrice d'une série TV un an après en avoir parlé à ma mère. Mon histoire s'était compliquée, mais passons ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans et je venais de sortir mon premier grand succès au box office : « It's time». Je devais alors faire la promotion, donc aller dans ces soirées plus que lassantes, pour parler de ma vie « passionnante» à de parfaits inconnus de l'âge de mes parents. Ma mère adorait ces soirées, elle en profitait pour se faire un cercle d'amis riches et surtout en couverture des magazines.

Nous revenions d'une sorte de gala de charité en faveur d'enfants, probablement. Des objets des séries à ampleur nationale étaient vendus, dont « Sam contre Sam », la série familiale qui m'avait fait connaître. J'enlevais ma robe rose, choisie par ma mère, avant de me doucher. Lorsque je revins, mon père était là, assis sur mon lit à regarder des magazines où j'avais ma tête en gros plan.

- Ha ma chérie ! Viens par ici, je dois te parler d'une grande nouvelle !

Je trouvais ça bizarre, mon père et moi parlions rarement mais encore moins à deux heures du matin. Je me changeais et le rejoignit.

- Alors cette nouvelle ? Lui disais-je sans grand enthousiasme.

- J'ai parlé à Amir pour ta promotion aux Etats-Unis.

Bien sur qu'il lui avait parlé de moi ! Ils faisaient toujours cela, mon père et mon manager organisaient mon « avenir » sans vraiment me demander mon opinion. A force, c'était devenu désagréable.

- … et nous pensons que la promotion doit … s'étendre.

- S'étendre ?

- Je veux dire par là que comme le film est un succès mondial, il serait bien que tu voyages un peu pour découvrir le monde.

- Connaître le monde ? Tu veux dire faire la promotion dans les pays où le film est sorti ?

- Oui, mais tu ne seras pas seule. Il y aura les acteurs principaux, votre équipe et bien sur Jasper !

- Quoi ! Vous ne venez même pas ?

Je m'étais levée, ils n'allaient tout de même pas me laisser voyager dans le monde, seule ! Je voulais plus de liberté, mais pas au point qu'on me pousse hors de chez moi.

- Non, mais tu seras bien accompagnée et ...

Il continua à parler mais je n'entendais même plus. J'allais partir seule, dans des pays inconnus dont je ne parlais sûrement pas la langue. Avec des salariés de mon père.

- Attends stop ! Je veux savoir quand je pars ? Pour combien de temps ?

- Tu pars dans trois mois, ton film sort en France dans ces temps ci et …

- Mais je ne peux pas, je viens de commencer ma nouvelle année et j'ai des amis ! Papa !

- Mais nous parlons de ton avenir là ! Tu t'en feras d'autres des amis.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

Ma dernière phrase se perdit dans un chuchotis, au milieu des paroles de mon père. Il continua encore à parler et je redemandais alors la durée du voyage mais je compris que je n'aurais pas vraiment de réponse claire. Il se leva au bout de quelques minutes, embrassa ma tempe et partit après avoir lancé un :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as trois mois pour te préparer à une aventure. C'est génial non ? Et puis de toute façon, tu dois le faire. Tu es une actrice maintenant !

Il ferma la porte et ma boite à rêves avec. J'avais prévu autre chose pour cette année qu'un voyage stupide avec des gens stupides et payées pour obéir à mes parents. Je me sentais rejetée par ma famille en plus.

Mais au fond, j'aurais allé le voir et lui dire que je ne voulais pas devenir actrice. Pas comme ça. Je me souvins du jour où il m'avait dit « juste comme ça pour booster ta carrière ». Ma carrière ! Je voulais devenir comédienne pas ACTRICE de cinéma, et surtout pas à cette ampleur. Moi, je voulais juste rester dans ma maison, dans ma ville, avec mes amis. Comme toutes filles de seize ans.

J'avais tellement peur de partir seule.

J'avais tellement peur de partir.

Cette nuit là, je la passais noyée dans mes larmes avant de sombrer. Cette nuit, je rêvais qu'on m'abandonnait, tout comme moi je DEVAIS abandonner mes propres choix. C'est cette nuit qui a tout changée et que j'ai abandonnée l'espoir de construire ma propre vie. Mes parents décidaient et quoi qu'on en dise, laisser partir son enfant de 16 ans, au bout du monde, seule, pour probablement des mois ce n'était pas une bonne idée.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ce matin là

******Disclaimer : Certains personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

-Emmet, réveille toi débile !

Je gardais mes yeux fermés. Qu'on me foute la paix ! Pitié, juste une heure de plus.

- Allez, fais pas style t'es endormie, j'y crois plus.

- Sans déconner Rose ! T'as vu l'heure ?

- Ha ha je savais.

J'ouvris un œil pour voir ma chère sœur, à genoux sur ma couette, un doigt levé dans ma direction.

- T'aurais pas du dire ça !

Je me jetais sur elle, pour la chatouiller. Très vite elle me supplia de la laisser et partit en riant. Je me remis assis dans mon lit, et allumait la TV sans la regarder. Elle avait eu raison de me réveiller. Je devais me préparer pour un déjeuner en compagnie d'associés de mon père. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais pas le choix !

J'entendis ma sœur demander à la gouvernante de s'occuper de Cheryl avant de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Je ris. En effet, ma sœur ne se laissait démonter devant personne. Elle avait 11 ans et n'avait pas froid aux yeux, disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait et était vraiment très intelligente. D'ailleurs personne n'arrivait à croire qu'elle avait seulement onze ans. Cheryl, elle avait 6 ans et restait l'adorable petite sœur fragile.

Je me levais rapidement, pris une douche et enfilait un costume, cravate. Je ne m'y sentais pas très à l'aide mais je devais faire bonne impression. Je descendis dans la cuisine. Mme Vince me proposa un pancakes que je refusai d'un geste de la main.

- Mais enfin M. Hale, il faut manger.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Emmet, M. Hale, c'est mon père

Mme Vince était depuis … une éternité dans notre famille. Elle s'était occupée de moi et de mes sœurs lorsque ma mère partait en « voyage » sans prévenir.

- Où est mon père ?

- Dans son bureau et il voudrait vous parler.

- Très bien, merci.

Je traversais le couloir du rez-de-chaussée pour aller dans le bureau. Notre maison n'était pas la plus belle de la banlieue mais nous avions vraiment de la chance d'avoir une si grande et belle maison. La décoration datée mais nous y étions bien. Je frappais à la porte du bureau.

- Entre, fils.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Installe toi.

Je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils rouges devant le bureau en acajou. Il ne leva pas la tête de ses papiers. Mon père était très travailleur et méritait sa place comme directeur d'une filiale de Hale&Company, mais c'est vrai que je regrattais de le voir si peu. Il le savait et je pense que c'était réciproque. Nous nous voyons lors des réceptions et surtout lorsqu'il se décidait à l'apprendre « les ficelles du métiers ». Il voulait que j'aie le choix dans mon orientation et me présentait souvent des personnalités qui pourraient m'aider.

Lorsque je lui avais annoncé ma spécialité deux ans plus tôt, il l'accepta, contrairement à ma mère.

**Flash Back**

_- Tu veux devenir traducteur !_

_- Oui maman, j'adore les livres et étudiait les langues. En plus j'ai été accepté à L'Université de Charlotte option langues étrangères, donc je ne serais pas loin. _

_- Lorsque je disais cela, je pensais à mes petites sœurs._

_- Oh mais pourquoi nous fait tu souffrir comme cela ? Ton père et moi, on pourrait t'offrir plus. Tu te rends compte que tu vas gâcher ton avenir à traduire de stupides bouquins alors que ton père t'offre l'opportunité de devenir Directeur général de sa filiale ! Oh mon Dieu, dit quelque chose Patrick, il m'exaspère._

_Mon père s'avança vers moi, très sérieux. Ma mère hurlait toujours dans un coin du bureau. Je m'y étais attendu mais j'avais choisi ma voie. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme mon père et perdre … ma famille._

_- Emmet, es tu sur de toi ?_

_- J'aime ça. Je veux faire ça _

_Il baissa la tête puis a releva avec un sourire de fierté._

_- Alors reste à la maison et fait tes années d'université. Tu vas sûrement devenir le meilleur traducteur._

_- Mais que dit tu Patrick ! Il ne va même pas écrire de livre. Comment oses tu l'accepter ? C'est indigne de notre famille …_

_Ma mère partit indignée et hurla contre une employée pour se soulager. J'avais eu peur de la réaction de mon père mais il l'avait accepté. J'étais vraiment heureux._

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Emmet, je t'ai trouvé du travail.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, je pense qu'il est temps que tu partes un peu et soit plus indépendant.

- Que je parte ? J'en rêvé mais avec mes sœurs, je ne pouvais pas.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

- Je veux le meilleur pour ton avenir, je t'ai trouvé une tournée internationale d'environ un an.

- C'est génial ! Je devrais traduire en anglais pour qui ?

Mon père gigota, et me rendit compte qu'il était déjà en costume. Il remit en place sa cravate et ses manches de veste. Mon père n'était pas très beau, on peut dire qu'il avait un visage carré mais dur. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et son nez portait les marques de blessures faites lors de ses anciens matchs de baseball. Il se replaça doucement devant moi et il releva la tête sérieux, comme lorsqu'il sentait les cris de ma mère monter.

- Tu ne vas pas vraiment être traducteur. Tu vas devenir tuteur.

- Tuteur ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Stephenson envoie sa fille à l'autre bout du monde pour la promotion de son film.

Son ton laissait penser qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision.

- Et il cherche une personne de confiance pour accompagner sa fille. Il ne veut pas d'un inconnu, mais il veut une personne responsable et prête à la suivre à l'autre bout du monde.

- Mais papa, je ne la connais pas. Je suis un inconnu pour elle aussi.

- Pas pour son père. Je t'ai déjà proposé et je suis presque sur qu'il dira oui. C'est une véritable opportunité de voyager dans les plus beaux pays.

- Mais j'abandonne mes études ?

- Allons, il ne te reste qu'une année et tu la poursuivras l'année prochaine ! Réfléchis, toutes ces langues et ces pays ! En plus, tu seras payé en plus d'être logé et de voyager.

- Mais …

- Tu pars. Point final.

- Tu as pris la décision sans mon avis ! Qui te dit que je n'aurais pas accepté ?

- Tes sœurs. Tu ne partiras pas si on ne te force pas. Sache que je m'emploie à ce que tout se passe bien pour elles. Tu ne t'inquièteras pas pour elle et ni pour moi.

Je me levais et tapais sur le bureau du poing. Mon père sursauta.

- Ma mère s'est cassé on ne sait où et tu veux que je laisse mes sœurs à un père absent et à une gouvernante. Je suis la seule famille qu'elles ont ! Même si tu ne le fais pas, moi je suis là pour elle et je me battrais pour elle.

- Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ton avenir en consacrant ton temps à tes deux sœurs qui s'en sortent sans toi. Tu dois apprendre à vivre seul ! Tu dois t'engager dans ta propre voie.

- Toi, tu dois t'engager dans ta famille !

Nous étions debout l'un face à l'autre, le bureau nous séparant, et je ne cessais de le fixer. J'avais touché un point sensible et moi aussi. Est-ce que si je partais, ma famille resterait une famille ? Il se rassit et je sus que tout était joué, je partais et lui, essaierait de changer.

* * *

**Très bientôt le troisième chapitre ... Reviews ?**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le roi reçoit le chevalier

BPOV

Je regardais, assise sur un petit banc de pierre, les serveurs et les gouvernantes préparaient la table dehors. Il faisait beau, en ce jour de printemps. Les arbres sous lesquelles j'étais avaient de belles fleurs roses et blanches.

Bella !

Ma mère criait depuis environ une demi heure dans la demeure. Je ne m'étais pas habillé à sa convenance. Elle voulait que je porte l'un de ses ridicules robes qu'on croirait sortie d'un livre pour filles, immatures. Je ne faisais que l'ignorer devant mon livre, un peu abîmé, un classique.

Aujourd'hui, nous recevions la famille Hale. Seulement la famille Hale, ce que je trouvais étrange. Ma mère organisait souvent des réceptions, mais avec plusieurs familles et héritiers. Nous n'étions pas si proche que cela des Hale's. Le père de cette famille dirigeait une quelconques compagnies en rapport avec celle de mon père j'avais juste deviné que mon père était son supérieur. Onze heures Vingt.

Bella, viens ici tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas resté dans un simple tee-shirt et un jean.

Zut ! Retrouvée.

Je me levais, traversa la grande pelouse, la terrasse peuplée, le hall immense, les longs couloirs interminables, puis montait l'escalier de marbre blanc. Ma chambre se trouvait à l'étage et faisait un peu tâche dans toutes cette exposition de richesses. Elle était grande, mais sur les murs se trouvaient de CD, et surtout des posters. Plein de posters de groupe de rock divers. Ma mère désapprouvait, j'adorais.

Sur le lit, sur le couvre-lit rouge pétant, se trouvait en effet une robe blanche. Je la soulevais, elle était longue jusqu'au genoux et marquait la taille avec un ruban de soie crème. Je m'habillais sans vraiment me regarder, détachais mes cheveux pour former une masse convenable, mi des ballerines et un cache cœur assortis. Je regardais rapidement mon reflet. Sur le coté de mon miroir, se trouvait un post-it :

« Maquille toi ! »

Arf ! Grognais-je pour moi-même

Je lui obéis mais restais simple. Ce post-it me rendit nerveuse, pourquoi ma mère voulait elle à ce point que je fasse bonne impression ? Je ne me maquillais que lorsque je savais que les photographes m'attendraient. Pourquoi les Hale's mettaient la maison dans un tel état de panique ? Sortir la porcelaine, acheter de nouvelles fleurs, nous habiller comme si nous recevions un roi avaient été les directives. Mon père était calme, il était pourtant celui qui semblait avoir ordonné tout ceci, au bonheur de ma mère. Ma mère adorait recevoir et il faut le dire, était une bonne hôtesse. Elle savait préparé les tables, connaissait les meilleurs traiteurs et leurs plats, avait de la conversation, et un sang froid à tout épreuve. Elle ne montrait jamais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tu es prête ma chérie ?

Oui maman. Ils ont là ?

Pas encore mais cela ne vas tarder.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi ce jour était important mais elle était déjà repartie dehors. J'allais y aller lorsque des voix masculines inconnues raisonnèrent sous ma fenêtre. Je m'approchai de celle-ci pour voir si ce n'étaient pas des serveurs. Ils étaient deux.

Mon père étaient avec eux et riait en leur proposant à boire, ma mère arriva en bas et les salua avec élégance. Les Hale's, supposais-je. Mme Hale était partis en voyage d'affaire à ce que j'avais compris.

Je m'approchais plus de ma fenêtre.

L'homme le plus vieux, à mon avis entre quarante et cinquante ans, était distinguée mais semblait mal à l'aise. Mon père faisait cette effet, sûrement était il mal à l'aise face à son supérieur. Ils partirent tous les deux s'asseoir tandis que ma mère discutait avec le plus jeune. Le fils, une vingtaine d'année, se tenait droit, les yeux fixés sur un point. Il était plutôt beau. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs que les miens, châtains foncés, il portait un costume bleu marine lui allant à merveille. Il souri à ma mère de façon poli et alla s'asseoir.

Ma mère envoya une gouvernante dans la maison, sûrement pour m'appeler. Le fils retint encore mon attention derrière ma fenêtre. Il semblait si triste d'être ici.

Melle, votre mère vous fait appeler.

J'arrive. Dis-je sans me détourner de la vitre.

Le garçon leva la tête vers la demeure que ma mère lui présentait, et s'attarda sur moi quelques secondes. Je disparus aussi vite que possible derrière le rideau.

Zut, choppée.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dejeuner

**EPOV**

Mon père et moi avions roulé en silence jusqu'à la demeure des Swan's. Nous étions arrivés dans un parc magnifique et resplendissant sous les assauts du soleil. Monsieur Stephenson nous avait reçu dans un hall splendide, au ton claire mais vraiment très grand. Je regardais mon père et y vit une affirmation dans ses yeux : nous n'étions pas à notre place. Je ne rêvais que de partir, je savais comment tout allait finir et pourquoi je devais être présenté à cette famille.

Mon père se pencha et me chuchota :

- Reste tranquille et fais bonne figure.

J'hochais la tête. J'avais perdu cette bataille de toute façon. Ce matin, le silence avait régné car nous savions que cette décision nous séparait. Mon père ordonnait, je contredisais, il criait, j'exécutais. C'était perdu d'avance. J'allais être séparé de mes sœurs et j'étais impuissant. Pathétique.

- Oh messieurs Hale, je suis si heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Une femme aux vêtements assortis aux murs, arriva de l'escalier. Elle semblait à l'aise, confiante.

- Mme Swan, je suis aussi très heureux et je vous présente mon unique fils : Emmet.

- Enfin ! J'avais tellement hâte de vous rencontrer.

Je souris rapidement en serrant sa main. Personne ne parla de la gamine. Peut-être n'était-elle pas là. J'en rêvais.

Le couple nous accompagna sur une terrasse en pierre, digne d'un château. Deux escaliers entourés celle-ci et une table élégante avait été installée. J'avoue : ils savaient recevoir. Mon père partit rapidement dans des conversations de travail avec M. Stephenson. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas le même nom d'ailleurs ?

- … aimerais vous faire visiter la demeure mais quelques travaux s'y font. J'ai peur que cela vous déplaise. S'exclama la femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

- Elle est vraiment ravissante.

Je souris en regardant ce surprenant étalage de richesse et vit un pot de fleur rose à l'une des fenêtres. Un géranium, seul et rose. Mon regarde resta planté dessus me souvenant de Cheryl. Il y a un an, Cheryl avait pris un pot de géranium dans ses bras alors que le jardinier essayait de lui reprendre. Elle lui avait donné un prénom et j'avais trouvais cela adorable. Une vague de tristesse m'envahit.

Un rideau bougea, je détournai le regard.

Je m'installais face à Mme Swan et à coté d'une chaise vide.

Mme Swan se leva brusquement, les lèvres pincées et ordonna quelque chose à l'un des serveurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une robe blanche apparut par l'une des baies vitrées. Je supposais être alors Bella. Ce petit bout de femme semblait contrarié d'être ici. Nous serions deux.

- Voilà ma fille, Isabella Stephenson Swan.

- Maman ! Bella. Juste Bella.

Mon père se pencha en premier.

- Enchantée mademoiselle Stephenson.

- Moi de même M. Hale.

M. Stephenson se plaça derrière sa fille et la tourna en ma direction. Elle me fixa et je baissais les yeux en signe de respect.

- Bella, voilà ton futur tuteur : Emmet Hale.

Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux bruns. Elle ne savait donc sûrement pas qui j'étais.

Je lui tendis ma main en chuchotant un « enchanté » un peu coincé. Sa petite main, ne reste que quelques secondes dans la mienne, elle semblait surprise et apeurée.

Tout le repas se passe bien, excepté que Bella resta silencieuse tout le long et concentré sur son assiette. Si elle était comme ça, ça serait simple. Je l'observai plus longuement. Elle n'était pas très grand et assez fine, avait un doux visage déformé par la tristesse et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses lèvres formaient une moue adorable et sa robe ceinturée sa petite taille. Elle était assez belle dans son genre, mais semblait vraiment très jeune.

Vers la fin du repas, Bella partit en prétextant un mal de ventre soudain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je demandai à un serveur de me montrer où était la salle de bain des invités. Je partis dans la direction indiquée mais j'entendis des grognements et des pleurs dans le hall.

* * *

**J'essaye de faire vite pour la suite ... REVIEWS ?**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Fou pris par la reine

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. **

**Les textes en _italique _sont leurs voix intérieures **

**PS : Désolée pour les multiples fautes d'orthographe.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

J'avançais dans un couloir éclairé par de grandes fenêtres, attiré par les bruits de pleurs, lorsque un cri de rage résonna. Le cri provenait d'une des portes, entrouverte, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder l'intérieur.

Je vis le reflet de Bella dans un miroir sur pied. Je ne voyais pas son visage, couvert par la masse de cheveux. Elle se débattait, plié en deux avec sa robe qui n'était détaché que jusqu'à la taille. J'aurais du partir mais elle pleurait toujours et hurlait de rage ce qui m'hypnotisait littéralement. Elle leva enfin la tête : ses yeux étaient rouges et elle avait du sang sur sa lèvre.

Elle était là devant son miroir, en soutien gorge et le haut des jambes recouverts de sa robe à moitié enlevée. Ses poings étaient serrés et elle murmurait des phrases incompréhensibles.

Par je ne sais quel force, j'entrais dans la pièce. Elle se retourna choquée et enragée, enfin … si puis-je dire. Elle semblait faire la moitié de ma taille et sa moue enragée me faisait penser à un chaton en colère.

- Toi ! Souffla-t-elle en avançant près à bondir sur moi.

Je la retins par les épaules et la retourna de force face au miroir.

- Ne bouge pas. Dis-je.

Ma main se colla contre ses reins et atteignit la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Je la descendis rapidement faisant tomber la robe à ses chevilles.

Elle me regarda faire dans le miroir, surprise et immobile, alors qu'elle était en sous vêtements devant moi.

Les secondes défilèrent sans que nous bougions. Lorsque …

**BPOV**

Tout devenait réel. Ils voulaient vraiment que je parte au bout du monde ! Mes parents parlaient à leurs invités comme si de rien était. Comme si tout était normal. Mais rien ne l'était pour moi !

Ma mère se pencha près de moi :

- Ma chérie, ça va ? Tu es toute blanche, va te remaquiller.

- Oui, ça va, j'ai mal au ventre. Je reviens.

Je me leva, m'excusa et partis dans ma chambre.

J'avançais dans cette maison, immense qui n'était désormais plus la mienne. Comment étais-ce possible ? Comment j'ai pu être virée de ma propre maison ? Comment mes parents peuvent ils me trahir ainsi et être indifférents ?

Je ne pouvais plus, je ne respirais plus. Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'avais chaud, je suffoquais. Je tentai de retirer ma robe malgré les larmes qui venaient.

_Satanée de robe de merde !_

La fermeture était coincé, et je pleurais … non, j'explosais. Les larmes retenus éclatèrent dans un torrent et je criais de rage contre cette fichue robe coincée. J'avais besoin d'air

Soudain, dans le reflet, je vis ce mec, mon soi-disant tuteur. Il faisait lui aussi partie du complot pour me faire partir. Ma rage ne fit que grandir à sa vue.

- Toi !

_"Tu sais que tu es en soutif' là … " _

"Oh tais toi , je vais le tuer de tout façon."

Deux mains s'abattirent sur mes épaules et me coupèrent dans mon élan de meurtre. Il me mit face à mon reflet et je le vis baissée la tête. Je sentis une de ses mains défaire ma robe. Mais qu'est qu'il foutait là ?

_"Ah ça c'est fort, j'avoue. T'es sur que c'est pas un pervers au faite ?"_

Je restais choquée en le regardant dans le miroir. Une minute plus tard, un bruit de talons claqua dans le couloir, et je revins à la réalité.

- Merde, merde et merde, chuchotais-je.

J'attrapais un drap sur mon lit et me recouvrit avec. J'attrapa le mec et lui indiqua la salle de bain en silence, il y alla et je le suivis en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière.

Deux secondes plus tard, la voix de ma mère résonna :

- Chérie, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui oui, maman.

- Dépêche toi de revenir, tu nous fais patienter et franchement je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça !

- Ok ok

Elle repartit et je m'effondrais contre la porte.

- Tu sais que si tu serais resté avec moi dans la chambre, elle ne t'aurait probablement pas laissé partir avec moi ? Dit Emmet debout devant moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Il me pointa du doigt.

- Toi en petite tenue…

- Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas mes parents.

Il sourit en me regardant, enveloppée dans un drap.

_"Je me trompe ou il te reluque là … Qui sait il veut peut-être …"_

- Et arrête de me reluquer !

-Oh s'il te plait, t'es pas mon style ! Mon style, c'est plutôt … femme qu'adolescentes mal lunée.

Il rit de sa propre blague.

_"Je retire … c'est un goujat."_

- Dégage. Soufflais-je.

-Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Reprit-il sérieux en s'accroupissant devant moi.

- Parce que je suis mal lunée ! Hurlais-je en frappant mon pied contre son entrejambe.

_Bien envoyé, cocotte !_

Il tomba en grognant de douleur. Je me relevais en lâchant le drap sur lui, et partis dans ma chambre en claquant la porte de la salle de bain. Je criai à travers la porte :

- Et tu passes par l'autre porte pour sortir !

Je m'assis sur mon lit. J'allais partir. J'allais partir avec un abruti en plus !

Mais il avait raison sur un point, je devais me servir de lui pour réussir à écourter mon voyage. Je savais que si je réussissais à rendre notre séjour infernal, il abandonnerait le salaire donné et démissionnerait. Ainsi sans tuteur, plus de voyage, et je rentrerais chez moi en un rien de temps.

**Round 1 : Bella 1 – Emmet 0**

**

* * *

**

Votre avis = REVIEWS ?

Allez plus y'en aura, plus vite j'écrirais, faites marcher ma boite mail !

Bisous Bisous

C.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Une marque

**J'ai été rapide pour la suite. En espérant vous plaire.

* * *

**

EPOV

Cela faisait environ deux mois et demi que je n'avais pas revu Bella, et tant mieux. Elle avait laissé une marque à son passage : je me souviens encore de la douleur infligée par cette petite peste. Si elle n'avait pas était une fille …

Mon père m'ordonnait de l'appeler mais il avait compris au bout de deux semaines que je ne le ferais pas, il se contentait alors de me faire passer des messages d'elle ordonnée de sa mère. Tous très gentil et plein de « j'ai hâte de partir ». Mais d'après ce que j'avais vu, ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui dictait ces messages.

J'avais repensé à mon voyage, et je n'avais toujours pas envie de partir.

Surtout après avoir rencontré la fille que je devrais « gardé ». Une fille gâtée qui se fâchait à chaque caprice, qui n'aimait pas qu'on soit contre elle et qui avait peur de ses parents.

Voilà le portrait mental que j'avais de Bella.

Mais une nuit, il y a avait un autre portrait de Bella dans ma tête. _Totalement_ différent.

_**Flash Back**_

- Un mojito pour la demoiselle !

Le serveur repartit de notre table. Le bar était bondé et sur la piste les gens se déchaînaient. Nous étions assis dans un box voilé et coupé du reste des gens. J'aimais ce club et j'y venais souvent pour dénicher de nouvelles « proies ».

Jasper, mon ami d'enfance, se pencha vers moi.

- La brune ou la blonde ?

- Je suis d'humeur … brune. Répondis-je.

Il sourit et commença une nouvelle conversation avec une des deux filles, la blonde, assise avec nous. J'invitais rapidement la brune à danser. Et environ une heure plus tard nous étions dans un taxi pour aller chez moi. Je l'observais, elle était jolie, sans plus.

Sa robe était très courte, et laissait voir ce qu'elle avait en dessous : rien. C'était exactement ce genre de fille que j'aimais. Elle venait et disparaissait le lendemain comme tout était prévu. J'en avais presque besoin.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi, nous rentrâmes par l'arrière de la maison qui avait un deuxième escalier : accès direct au couloir de ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte à la demoiselle.

_« Mais souviens de leurs noms bordel ! »_

La fille, appelons là « inconnue », me plaqua contre la porte et repris ses baisers dans mon cou. Je glissa ma main dans ses cheveux et lui fit penchait la tête de force. Mon autre main commença à rouler sur ses cuisses dénudées, elle gémit en réaction. Je la fis se retourner et le premier flash me revint : Bella face au miroir.

- Bébé, ça va ? gémit l'inconnue.

_« Yo mec, faudrait te re-concentrer sur la fille qui se déshabille devant toi ! »_

- Oui, ma puce.

Je finis de lui enlever son soutien gorge et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle prit rapidement ses marques et me retournant pour que je sois sous elle. Elle m'embrassait le torse et ce que j'appréciais par-dessus tout, elle me déshabilla sans que je n'aie rien à faire.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses cheveux cachaient en partie son visage et j'eus un autre flash. J'imaginai soudainement Bella à sa place. Je sursautai.

- Mec, j'dois te faire vachement d'effet. Je te sens même à travers ton jean d'un coup !

La fille sourit d'autosatisfaction mais …

_« Mais tu pensais à Bella. Sors toi cette gamine de ta tête ! »_

J'enrageai contre moi-même. Je pris rapidement l'inconnue dans mes filets. C'était brutal et sauvage. Elle semblait aimer et moi, je me défoulais. Il n'y avait presque aucun contact entre nous, sauf nos sexes bien sur. Elle avait fermait ses yeux et j'entendis les prémices de sa jouissance. J'accélérai mes mouvements de hanches.

La seconde d'après, je me retrouvais seule dans mon lit.

- Quel connard, je vous jure !

J'étais abasourdie. Je venais de jouir en elle et la seconde d'après, elle était debout à hurler tout ce qu'elle connaissait d'injure en ramassant sa robe.

- Et c'est qui ça ? Ta copine ? Oh, ne me dis pas que c'est ta mère, parce que c'est gore sinon ! C'est ça ? Je suis tombé sur un psychopathe !

- Quoi ?

- C'est qui Bella, abruti !

Non, non, non, non … impossible. J'avais hurlé Bella. En jouissant. J'avais pensé à elle, une seconde même pas.

_« Oui et durant cette seconde, tu l'as imaginé à la place de la brune qui se casse. Tu l'as imaginé nue, réclamant ton attention et en pleine jouissance. »_

- Ton portable ! J'ai besoin d'un taxi, c'est trop paumé ici.

Je balançais mon portable à la fille s'agitant autour du lit et sans que je n'aie eut le temps de bouger, elle me le rendit sans aucune douceur. Elle partit alors que j'étais toujours nu, assis sur mon lit. Je n'y croyais pas. J'ai hurlé le prénom de la gamine.

«_ Gamine, gamine … C'est vite dit. Elle n'est pas si jeune et souviens toi que son soutien gorge était rempli. D'ailleurs on y pensant, elle avait aussi un jolie derrière … »_

Non, mais là, je devenais fou ! Elle m'était insupportable cette GAMINE et elle m'avait même frappé.

_« Tu aimes peut-être la violence … qui sait ? »_

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

J'avais imaginé un portrait de Bella différent. Une Bella, sexy à crever, excitante, et qui me demandait. J'avais essayé de ne pas y repenser mais à chaque fois que je cherchais une fille, je la comparais avec Bella. C'était devenu insupportable. Je devais en parler à quelqu'un. Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment.

**« Jasper »**

Parfait.

* * *

**REVIEWS ? =D**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Liberté envolée

**J'ai encore été rapide, car les reviews me poussent à écrire. **

* * *

**EPOV**

Mes deux dernières semaines de liberté étaient passées à une vitesse affolante. Le jour précédent, Jasper était passé me dire au revoir. C'était vraiment dur de me séparer de mon ami pour si longtemps. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre petite enfance, je l'avais sauvé de petits durs qui le chahutaient dans la cour de l'école.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. C'était stupide, je n'étais vraiment pas du genre à chialer pour ça mais … il allait me manquer, lui et bien sur nos soirées dans les bars.

Je continuai à faire ma valise sous le regard méfiant de mon père.

_« Il s'attend à ce que tu fuis dans deux minutes »_

N'empêche, l'idée m'avait trotté dans la tête.

- Ton avion part dans 3 heures. Dit-il sans joie.

Mon père repartit.

Je finis ma valise et l'emportais dans le hall où mes sœurs m'attendaient. Rose se tenait à coté de Cheryl, assise par terre. Rose me tournait le dos alors que Cheryl se jeta dans mes bras.

- Tu m'enverras une carte ? Et des souvenirs ?

- Bien sur ma chérie, tu auras un souvenir à chaque pays et des lettres toutes les semaines. Toi aussi, tu m'enverras des lettres ?

- Oui oui.

Elle semblait si heureuse que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle m'embrassa et repartit jouer à la poupée sans un énième au revoir. Lorsqu'elle quitta mes bras j'étais déjà aux bords des larmes, mais il me restait Rose.

Je posais une main sur sa petite épaule, elle esquiva. Je savais qu'elel était en colère. 5 jours, qu'elle ne me parlait plus.

- Rose, ne fais pas ça …

Elle se retourna et cela me brisa le cœur. Elle était en pleurs.

- Pars pas ! S'il te plait, reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, qui me fera des supers gaufres ? Hein ? Et puis, je ne m'amuserais plus à te réveiller, je ne te ferais plus une seule blague si tu restes. S'il te plait.

- Oh Rose !

Je m'accroupis devant elle et elle s'engouffra dans mes bras. Elle pleurait et moi je me retenais de m'effondrer sur son petit corps. Si elle savait. Si elle pouvait comprendre.

- Pardonne moi. Je dois partir mais je serais toujours là pour toi.

Elle disparut dans l'escalier, toujours en pleurant. Elle était comme moi et n'aimait pas les adieux. Mon père arriva et m'enlaça.

Le chauffeur pour l'aéroport est arrivé. Je suis désolé mais c'est pour ton bien. Dit-il contre mon épaule.

- Je le comprendrais, papa.

Je pris ma valise et avança rapidement vers la porte, avant de ne plus avoir le courage. Je montais dans la voiture envoyée par la famille Stephenson.

Une fois sortie de notre rue, je m'effondrais dans la voiture et fut heureux que le chauffeur ne pu me voir. Les larmes roulèrent contre mes joues et mes poings auraient voulu briser les vitres de la voiture. J'étais partie, j'avais laissé ma famille. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre en laissant mes sœurs et la culpabilité me rongeait. J'avais compris que c'était pour mon bien, il y a quelques jours mais, si mon bien était si peu comparé à celui de mes sœurs.

_« Merde, elles vont vraiment me manquer ! »_

**BPOV**

Ce matin, ma mère m'avait accompagné à l'aéroport. Elle était souriante et heureuse. Nous arrivions dans la hall d'embarquement. Elle me serra une centième fois dans mes bras**.**

- Pardonne ton père. Il doit travailler.

- Je sais. Arrête de le répéter, ça n'aide pas.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, soufflais-je peu convaincue.

Je tira mon sac d'un coup sec et me retira de ses bras. J'étais toujours en colère mais surtout triste. Mon père n'était même pas là pour mon départ et ma mère m'avait amener en avance pour aller préparer un quelconque déjeuner.

_« Ils se sont débarrassés de toi. »_

Et c'était vrai. Edward m'avait rejoint pour que je signe les derniers papiers. Je signais, sans vraiment regarder excepté le dernier. Une signature était apposé à coté de la mienne : « Emmet Hale ».

- C'est le papier de ton tuteur.

Je signais, en laissant une larme coulée. Edward le vit mais n'essaya pas de me consoler comme si j'étais en sucre. J'aimais cela chez un de mes agents, il savait quand agir.

- Amir ne vient pas.

Je levais la tête.

- Il ne peut venir à cause de son visa, il doit rester ici aux Etats-Unis. Mais moi, je viens.

_« Dieu merci ! »_

Amir écoutait et obéissant à mon père comme un chien à son maître. Je ne supportais pas cela alors qu'Edward savait s'imposer et me connaissait mieux.

Edward posa une main dans mon dos et prit mon sac. Nous avançames dans l'avion et fumes vite installer dans nos sièges. Première classe. Les costards-cravates étaient nombreux et quelques sièges restaient vides. Edward s'était installé à ma gauche et uen rangée nous séparer.

- Edward, Emmet ne vient pas dans cet avion ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

- A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai laissé la place à ta droite libre.

_« Merde ! »_

- Sal…

Emmet venait d'entrer ce qui coupa mon injure. Il s'installa sans même un regard vers nous, posa son sac au dessus et mis sa ceinture. Son regard semblait si triste que je n'eus pas le cœur à l'interpeller, ses yeux restaient dans le vide et son visage était marqué de rouge, comme si …

_« Comme s'il avait pleuré. Parce qu'il a sûrement un cœur … »_

J'observais l'homme à me droite d'une autre façon. Le macho, aux gros muscles, semblait perdu et complètement accablé. J'avais presque mal pour lui.

- Vous désirez quelque chose pour après le décollage, mademoiselle ?

L'hôtesse m'interrompit dans ma contemplation.

- Un Coca s'il vous plait.

- Et vous monsieur ? demanda-t-elle à Emmet.

- Un whisky.

Elle repartit. Emmet tourna sa tête et nos regards s'accrochèrent.

* * *

**REVIEWS ? **

**PS : Quelqu'un connait des sites ou blogs, où je pourrais faire connaitre ma fiction ?**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Toujours une solution

**MERCI à tous ceux qui m'encouragent et qui suivent ma fiction.**

**Tout spécialement à Grazie qui m'a encouragé.**

* * *

BPOV

Il faisait nuit maintenant et tous les hommes présents dans l'avion dormaient paisiblement. J'avais tenté de m'endormi moi aussi mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais même pas fatiguée. Emmet avait fermé les yeux et écoutait son Ipod. Il semblait toujours triste et en même temps sérieux.

L'Emmet que j'avais vu dans la salle de bain semblait avoir disparu, tout comme mon espoir de ne pas partir.

Il ne dormait pas. Il n'avait pas relevait sa tablette et il frappait ses doigts sur l'accoudoir en rythme. Je me penchais pour remettre la mienne et prendre une couverture. Hélas mon corps eut l'idée absurde de vouloir faire les deux en même temps. La tablette me revient en pleine tête et j'étouffais un cri.

- Ca va ?

Emmet m'observait et avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

- Oui, je suis juste excessivement maladroite.

- Montre moi.

Il prit mon visage et observa le haut de mon front. Sa main prenait tout mon visage tellement elle était grande pendant que l'autre tâtait la bosse.

- Aïe !

Il se leva juste après mon cri. Il revint avec de la glace en sachet.

- Met la sur ton front.

_« Il est sympa en faite »_

Non, non, je dois le détester pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Bordel, souviens toi !

- Tu es médecin maintenant ? Dis-je d'un ton hautain.

- Non, juste un grand frère de deux petites maladroites.

_« Et Emmet reprend la main ! »_

J'abandonnais ce soir. J'étais épuisé psychologiquement de me battre contre ma colère. Il se rassit dans son siège et remit ses écouteurs.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Et toi ?

Il sourit péniblement. Je répondis.

En fin de compte, lui aussi ne voulait pas partir. Lui aussi, devait se sentir abandonné. Je pris sa main qui tenait un écouteur et prit l'objet pour le glisser dans mon oreille.

- On sera insomniaque à deux alors.

J'osais un regard vers le géant. Il sourit franchement.

**EPOV**

Nous traversions maintenant la ville magique qu'est Paris. Le chauffeur qui nous attendait, nous fit faire le tour de Paris, et nous découvrîmes la tour Eiffel et les champs Elysées.

_« Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si horrible. »_

L'hôtel était magnifique, le hall était luxueux et la suite que nous avions était tout connement gigantesque. Bella semblait être blasée de ce luxe.

_« Gamine gâtée »_

Le soir même, nous avions une avant première, avant celle de son film, pour montrer que la « starlette » était à Paris. Edward m'apporta un costume et lorsqu'il allait sortir, il me glissa :

- Au faite mec, tu passes par la grande porte avec nous.

- Et pourquoi pas par la porte de derrière ?

- C'est simple, tu dois la coller. Plus que si tu étais son garde de corps.

Il partit et je pu me préparer. Ce qui me surpris le plus : le costume était taillé pour moi. Je sortis dans le salon pour attendre Edward et Bella, mais elle était déjà là.

Je crus mettre tromper de suite.

Elle était ... complètement différente, faisait plus vieille, plus …

_« Sexy ? »_

Elle était simplement à tomber dans cette tenue. Sa robe était longue et noire, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau. Elle semblait être une femme qui pouvait faire succomber chaque homme, sa sensualité avait soudainement augmenté. Ses yeux étaient noircis, ce qui la rendait hypnotisant.

_« Sans parler, du décolleté plus que plongeant et du dos nu qui va avec. »_

Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et tombées sur ses épaules dénudées.

_« Des épaules que tu pourrais caresser et tu caresserais ses cotes avec lenteur en laissant tes mains posées sur ses … »_

NON !

- Emmet, je te parle là !

Elle claqua des doigts.

- Oui ?

Elle sourit en coin, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Rien, j'ai trouvé **la** solution à mon problème. Rigola t-elle.

* * *

**PROMIS, je fais au plus vite. Merci encore.**

**REVIEWS ?**

**XOXO **

**C.S**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Moi ? psychopathe ?

**EPOV**

La limousine nous conduisîmes jusqu'au cinéma où avait lieu la projection. Je me tenais en face d'Edward et de Bella occupés à discuter des différentes personnes qu'elle devrait voir dans la soirée. Elle m'observait parfois, en se retenant de rire. Je ne comprenais pas.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, Edward lui tendit son bras et je suivis le couple de quelques mètres sans me faire remarquer. Elle souriait devant les flashs aveuglants mais son regard traduisait du dégout. Je voyais Edward la serrait comme pour la retenir devant les journalistes insistants.

Enfin, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment à l'abri des regards des journalistes. Elle se sépara de son manager et je la suivis, elle se retourna brutalement :

- Tu vas même me suivre aux chiottes !

Elle partit.

**BPOV**

Ma vision était noyée dans des flashs blancs et je sentais la poigne forte d'Edward contre mon bras. Il savait que je voulais partir, et il faisait son travail en me forçant à jouer devant les journalistes.

J'avais oublié. J'avais oublié ce que c'était de n'être qu'un visage que les gens admireront demain matin dans la presse en se disant « quelle chance ! ». J'avais oublié ce que c'était de paraitre … juste pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'actrice était le meilleur job au monde.

J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'être forcé à raconter sa vie publiquement et de se créer une personne autre que soi pour la réputation. J'avais oublié que je détestais la célébrité.

Je sortis de cette masse de lumières et m'engouffrais vers les toilettes quand j'entendis Emmet me suivre :

- Tu vas même me suivre aux chiottes !

Je repartis dans la direction des toilettes et je ne l'entendis pas.

_« Tu n'aurais pas du crier, cela va contre ton plan »_

Je sais, je sais.

Mon plan … Je devais l'assurer, le préparer et en clin d'œil, je retournerais à ma vie, ma propre vie.

**_Flash Back_**

Je sortis dans le salon attendant les deux garçons pour partir. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de m'attacher les cheveux en chignon, je les laissé simplement sur mes épaules.

Ma mission pour ce soir : connaitre mon ennemi pour savoir attaquer, et j'étais déterminée à rentrer chez moi avant l'heure.

Emmet sortit, dans un costume de luxe, et s'arrêta net en me regardant de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait confus comme s'il ne m'avait pas reconnu.

- Alors Emmet, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Son regard semblait perdu sur moi et particulièrement sur mon décolleté. Trop facile.

_« Confus face à un décolleté »_ Trop facile.

- Emmet, je te parle là ! Criais-je presque.

- Oui ?

Il me regarda vraiment perdu, et ses poings s'étaient serrés.

- Rien, j'ai trouvé la solution à mon problème. Riais-je.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Lorsque je sortis des toilettes, seul Edward m'attendait. Il nous amena à nos places dans les premiers rangs, mais notre chemin fut souvent coupés de personnalités à présentés, à voir etc etc.

Heureusement, nous étions arrivés un peu tard et le film allait commencer. Un film d'action, je crois …

Emmet était assis à coté de moi : parfait.

Je tournais mon regard vers lui, en balançant mes cheveux, et me penchais vers lui ma main se posant directement sur son genou. Il fut surpris et leva les yeux vers moi :

- Je suis fortement désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait. Chuchotais-je.

**EPOV**

- Euh, bien sur.

Mais c'est quoi cette gamine lunatique ! Elle est à la limite de la psychopathe !

_« Psychopathe attrayante, surtout penchée de cette façon et … »_

STOP !

Le film commença et sa main était toujours sur mon genou. Elle souriait face à l'écran et semblait presque rire de sa propre blague. Ok, elle veut jouer mais ça sera sans moi !

Je pris sa main et la remis sur son propre genou ce qui ne parut pas lui enlever son sourire presque diabolique.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela ne me semblait être que le début de la partie.

Une soirée entière à ses cotés, dans le noir …

« Mec arrête de penser à elle, sinon ce soir tu vas devoir … »

**JE HAIS VRAIMENT CETTE GAMINE !**

**

* * *

**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'encouragent (je n'arrive pas à relire vos reviews donc j'ai du mal à retenir vos pseudos, si quelqu'un sait comme faire) mais merci !**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plait. J'essaye d'accélerer le rythme de leur relation. REVIEWS ?**

**XOXO**

**C.C**


	11. Chapitre 10 : La partie reprend

**EPOV**

Nous étions rentrés vers 23h, Edward ayant voulu que la première apparition de Bella soit brève. Bella semblait perdue dans ses pensées tout le long du chemin de retour. Elle semblait si jeune, si perdue, et pourtant lorsqu'elle me regardait, son regard semblait déterminé, sur de lui et prêt à tout.

_« Typique de l'adolescente : Lunatique à mort, vive les hormones ! »_

J'étais sur mon lit devant la télévision. Bien sur, la langue ne me posait aucun problème, je zappais et tomba sur un chaine pour jeunes. La jeune présentatrice expliquait les multiples dérives des stars populaires du mois. Je somnolais quand une photo de Bella sortant d'une voiture apparut.

_**« Isabella Swan a réussi à battre son record : encore une gaffe de la part de la jeune, arrivant à la soirée du célèbre rappeur … »**_

La présentatrice se montrait amère et peignait le portrait d'une Bella stupide, naïve et inutile. La photo ciblait les dessous de Bella qui apparaissait alors qu'elle tentait de fuir les paparazzis près de la voiture. Je restais choquée devant le déballage des idioties commises par Bella lors de soirées sans intérêt, pleine de gamins en quête de gloire. Elle avait frappé des photographes, hurlait en public, pleurait dans sa voiture, montrait ses sous vêtements par accident et j'en passe. La petite fille sage était en faite une rebelle.

J'en riais. La gamine gâtée avait une image de rebelle contre l'autorité. Je repensais alors au premier jour où je l'avais vue : dans sa robe choisie par ses parents probablement, ses manières de princesse et les politesses de ses parents.

**BPOV**

Demain, tu feras du shopping sur les champs Elysées, l'équipe attendra dans la hall à 9h30. Tu rentreras dans ces boutiques, pour qu'on voie que tu apprécies ces marques.

J'acquiesçais à Edward, assis sur le fauteuil en face de mon lit. Il se leva et vint devant moi en levant mon menton.

- Boude pas Bell's, ça ne te vas pas au teint. Souffla t-il.

- Ouais.

- Tu verras ça passera vite.

_« S'il le dit »._

Edward repartit. Il savait que je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, il savait que je voulais rentrer. Mais bien sur, il ne fera rien. Il est payé. Il est un soumis à mon père. Je craquais une nouvelle fois et ma haine pour cet endroit ne fit qu'augmenter.

_« Première tentative échouée, venge-toi maintenant »._

J'étais remontée à bloc pour la deuxième phase de mon plan. Je rentrerais coute que coute et Emmet était mon billet pour les Etats-Unis.

Je m'approchais de ma commode et défis l'une de mes boîtes en carton, orné d'un ruban noir. Je devais le faire et oublier qui j'étais.

**EPOV**

Je me sentis peu à peu partir et m'allongea sur l'oreiller moelleux. La télévision en fond m'endormit et je partis dans l'un des rêves fous que j'avais échafaudé depuis quelques semaines.

Bella rentrait dans ma chambre, son parfum flottait dans l'air. Elle portait un corset de dentelle noir, soulevant sa poitrine avec élégance, et un boxer assorti. Elle s'avança vers moi, monta sur le lit, et mit ses jambes de chaque coté de mon bassin.

Je pouvais presque ressentir son poids sur moi, nos sexes si proches l'un de l'autre, sans se toucher. Je pouvais sentir mon membre se tendre dans mon pantalon.

Bella rassembla ses longs cheveux sur son épaule droite puis elle prit mes mains si grandes comparées aux siennes. Elle posait nos doigts sur sa chute de rein, brulante. Tout semblait si réel, je sentais, sous mes doigts, sa douce peau, sa dentelle, sa chaleur … Tout semblait si vrai.

- Emmet, fais moi du bien. souffla-t-elle sensuellement.

Je relevais brutalement mon buste, mes ambes coinçaient sous un poids. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent largement et je faillis bondi hors du lit.

_« Alerte, alerte, alerte »_

- Bordel de merde ! hurlais-je.

* * *

**Suite ? Reviews ?**

**Alors qui va deviner la suite ?**

**C.S**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Echec par le fou

**Je voudrais aussi remercier mes deux lecteurs qui m'encouragent pour cette fiction : Grazie et 4everJack. Sans oublier, so-chocolate, aliCetwiligthF.F, oliveronica cullen massen, leti60, erimoon, Joannie01, darkmoonlady, et fanny. **

**Merci, merci et MERCI !**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

J'avais évité de me regarder dans le miroir avant de mettre mon peignoir. J'avais traversé le salon de la suite, en évitant qu'Edward sorte de sa chambre. Je me retournai, ouvrit mon peignoir et ouvrit lentement la porte. J'entrais en baissant la tête et la referma.

Les seuls bruits qui régnaient dans la pièce étaient la télévision, et la lourde respiration d'Emmet. Il était allongé sur le lit, encore habillé, la télécommande dans une main et la bouche entrouverte. Il était assez beau en fin de compte.

Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

Mais comment je vais m'y prendre ?

_« Tu veux rentrer, alors grimpe sur ce pieu ! »_

J'obéis à ma conscience sans penser à mon estime qui était en chute libre. Je lançai le peignoir au pied du lit et ne cessait de le fixer : ses paupières se soulevaient rapidement, sans pour autant s'ouvrir. Il balança son bassin lorsque je m'installai à califourchon sur lui, et je sentis une grosseur se frottait contre mes cuisses.

_« Ma parole, il a le feu au cul, c'est encore plus simple »_

Je posais timidement une main sur son torse, et glissait la deuxième sur mon épaule. J'étais si près de lui que je pouvais sentir son odeur forte, solide et en même temps envoutante. Mes mais glissèrent sur chacun de ses bras (musclés) pour atteindre ses mains. Je repoussais la télécommande et mêla nos doigts pour les amener sur le bas de mon bustier. Il plaqua sa paume contre le haut de mes fesses, je devins rouge.

_« Fais le ! Parle, il doit partir ! »_

Il remua encore ses jambes et ronronna. La situation aurait pu être comique.

- Emmet, fais moi du bien, soufflais-je près de son oreille.

_« Ma parole, t'as chopé cette réplique à un porno ! »_

Satanée voix dans ma tête !

Soudainement, il bougea les paupières et les entrouvrit. Instinctivement je reculais pour me redresser, lui ne bougea pas tout de suite. Mes doigts se retirèrent des siens. Il me regarda pendant une longue minute, comme s'il essayait de voir s'il devait rire ou hurler.

Il enleva ses doigts de mes fesses comme si je l'avais brûlé.

- Bordel de merde ! Cria-t-il en se redressant, son visage à 10 centimètres du mien.

_« Je crois qu'il a choisit d'hurler »._

**EPOV**

Elle était là, devant moi, ou plutôt sur moi. Je me relevais rapidement et tomba face à sa poitrine serrée dans son corset. C'est décidé, elle voulait ma mort. Elle ne bougeait pas, m'observait juste.

- Tu fous quoi là ?

Elle mit une minute à se remettre de ses émotions et enfin ouvrit la bouche.

- A ton avis !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Edward apparut :

- C'est quoi ce boucan ?

Il observa la scène et j'imaginais ce qu'il devait voir : Bella en petite tenue, sur mes hanches et mes mains sur ses épaules. Je crus qu'il allait hurler, me frapper ou autres. Mais non. Il ria. Il ferma la porte, en éclatant pour la enième fois de rire.

**BPOV**

Edward partit dans un fou rire et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Je crus mourir de honte mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à mon soulagement. J'étais sure qu'il allait me tuer d'avoir oser faire ça.

_« Ou alors, il n'a pas du tout compris. »_

- Bella …chuchota Emmet en baissant la tête.

Merde, merde et re-merde. Il allait me virer et tout partirait en cacahuètes. Vite, vite une idée.

Je me jetais à son cou, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes violemment et ce n'était pas très agréable. Il fut si surpris qu'il recula brutalement, m'emmenant dans sa chute et dans ce geste, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il me redressa par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! Regarde toi ! criai-t-il en me secouant doucement.

J'essayais juste de rentrer chez moi.

_« En te déshabillant devant un inconnu et en tentant de le violer ? »_

J'étais folle. J'étais devenu folle.

- Je ne sais pas …soufflais-je en partant de ses jambes.

Hélas, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il semblait furieux et me tint par la taille. Il me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et me balança sur son épaule. Mon souffle en fut coupé. Il se leva en direction de ma chambre.

**EPOV**

Elle ne se débattit même pas et me laissa faire. J'ouvris sa chambre d'un coup de pied dans la porte et la lançais sur le lit, un peu violemment j'avoue.

Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, sa respiration soulevait sa poitrine serrée et ses doigts s'accrochaient aux draps. Elle semblait loin la gamine, habillée de blanc, et trop couvée par sa mère. Elle était remplacée par une Bella, complètement différente, légèrement sauvage.

_« Concentre toi mec ! »_

J'attrapa un drap et lui lançais pour qu'elle cache toute cette peau.

- Je veux une explication.

Elle se releva à genoux et s'approcha de moi. Je reculais, malgré ma forte envie d'aller vers elle.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu en as envie, t'es comme les autres !

Elle fixa mon entrejambe toujours gonflée. Elle baissa les yeux et un éclair de tristesse passa sur son visage. Un éclair foudroyant mais qui me blessa aux plus profond. Pendant une seconde, je crus voir le visage en larme de Rose. Elle avait cette même moue, les yeux plissés, les poings serrés et la larme coulant.

Je m'approchais d'elle avec lenteur et mis deux doigts sous son menton :

- Regarde moi, dis moi. Chuchotais-je.

- Touche moi ou pas. Dit-elle sans me regarder.

J'allais abandonner et partir quand je sentis une larme sur mes doigts. Je pris fermement son menton dans ma main qui paraissait géante sur ce visage.

- Dis moi. On va vivre un an ensemble, alors dis moi.

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et je vis cette expression tant redoutée. Un mélange de tristesse, de colère et de détermination. Elle posa sa main sur mon poignet et souffla dans une supplication horrible :

- Touche moi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette gamine voulait à tout prix, du sexe ? Elle semblait en dépendre, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas être accro au sexe, surtout à son âge. Je devais louper quelque chose pour qu'elle me supplie ainsi.

_« Et ça ferait quoi si tu la touches ? Fonces ! »_

Ca ferait que c'est mal ! Je ne devais même pas y penser, alors le faire … Je devais oublier cette envie subite, et ses supplications. En plus, si je couchais avec elle, Edward devra en rapporter au père de Bella, qui nous fera revenir, licenciant mon père en même temps que moi, et privant Bella de toute vie hors de sa maison.

C'est ça !

- Non Bella, je ne serais pas ta raison pour rentrer. Même si je ne comprends pas en quoi la vie d'actrice pourrie gâtée est difficile, je ne te laisserais pas foutre en l'air mon travail et celui d'Edward.

- Tu y viendras ! T'es comme les autres ! Tu le voudras ! Hurlait-elle.

Je devais à tout prix repousser Bella, car elle avait raison : j'étais comme les autres, je le voulais et j'y viendrais.

- Je déteste les gamines, et tu n'es pas à mon goût, Isabella.

- Essaye de te le répéter tous les matins.

J'y comptais bien. Un an, avec ça … ça allait être long.

* * *

**DESOLEE, j'ai eut quelques problèmes avec ma connexion = Oublie de Clé Internet -_-"**

**Voili Voilou ... ALORS ? REVIEWS ?**

**XOXO**

**C.S**

**PS : Si vous avez des propositions, suggestions, envies etc ... Faites moi en part, je suis ouverte et prête à tout entendre ! =)**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Une pause dans la partie

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Pour répondre à ceux qui trouvent mes chapitres trop courts : j'écris des petits chapitres à cause de mon emploi du temps de tarée. Mais promis je tenterais un effort sur ce point. **

**D'autres sugestions ?**

**PS : Cherche personne qui me ferait un montage de cette fiction ... Pour présenter la fiction. J'accepte toutes les images sur mon adresse email (me la demandez).**

**XOXO**

* * *

BPOV

Je me sentais humiliée. J'avais été rejeté.

Pourtant, il n'y avait que ça de bien chez moi : mon corps. Tout le monde m'admirait, me disait que j'étais belle. Moi, je ne me trouvais pas très belle. J'étais normale, enfin … j'aurais aimé être comme tout le monde.

C'était égoïste de penser ça. Je les avais vu ces filles qui rêvaient de devenir comme moi, de vivre ma vie, d'être connue. Si elles savaient ce que c'est d'être connue et reconnue dans les rues, d'être harcelé par des pervers et des hystériques, d'être seule mais toujours entourée d'une équipe de 20 personnes, de devoir être parfaire tout le temps, de ne jamais faire de faux pas, d'être jugée à chaque mouvement, de pouvoir lire ce qu'on a mangé la veille dans les journaux. Si elles savaient ce que c'est d'être célèbre, elles déchanteraient.

J'ai de l'argent, mais je ne peux pas le gérer.

J'ai des amis connus mais pas un seul ne pourrait dire quelle est ma couleur préférée.

J'ai des fans qui m'adorent, mais personne ne m'a jamais dit je t'aime.

J'ai des rôles de filles heureuses qui sont admirés au cinéma, mais personne ne voit à quel point je suis perdue.

Au fur et à mesure des mois, je m'étais créer Isabella. Isabelle, une fille sure d'elle, parfaite, une actrice brillante, une fille qui savait garder la tête haute malgré les photos, les rumeurs et les critiques.

Bella, elle, n'étais qu'une fille banale, seule, à la limite de la dépression. Bella n'était rien, elle disparaissait, noyée dans ses propres mensonges.

Ce soir là, j'étais triste. J'ai arraché de mon corps ces vêtements stupides. J'avais échoué.

_« Normal, tu n'es qu'une gamine. »_

Je l'ai vu, il me voulait. Il était comme les autres, il désirait du sexe de la part d'une gamine. J'y arriverais.

_« Il t'as dit non. »_

Il est payé par mon père, ce sera facile. Il n'est qu'un larbin, il fera comme tout le monde. Il se soumettra à mes désirs.

_« Tu le désires ? »_

Bien sur que non. Je n'imaginais même pas la scène qui me semblait repoussante. Comment pourrais-je accepter que cet inconnu soit le premier homme en moi ?

_« Tu es prête à tout. »_

Je suis prête à tout.

**EPOV**

Le lendemain matin, j'étais vers 8h, je devais en effet être présent dans le salon à 9h pour la sortie de Bella. J'étais le porte-monnaie ambulant. Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillait simplement et sortit déjeuner.

Edward était prêt et assit à la table.

- Tu dors mec ?

- Rarement, dit il en regardant ses mails.

- Elle est où ?

- Elle ne mange pas le matin.

J'hochais la tête. Il leva les yeux de son ordinateur. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

- Ne fais pas le con, Emmet.

Je relevais la tête.

- Ne la touche pas. Tu sais ce que ça entraînerait.

Il n'était pas menaçant, il s'adressait à moi comme pour me conseiller. Il avait l'être de trouver la tâche compliquée.

- Je me trompe où elle t'a fait le coup ?

- Non, mais elle y a penser. Je suis juste trop vieux pour elle, et elle sait très bien que ça ne marchera pas.

Je levais un sourcil.

- Je ne suis pas gay, je ne mêle pas vie privée et vie professionnelle.

- T'es en train de me dire que son physique ne te déplait pas.

Il ne répondit pas. Je riais.

- Elle est trop jeune à mon goût, mais …

- Elle a un cul qui pourrait faire rougir une bonne sœur, riais-je.

Il mêla son rire au mien. Aujourd'hui j'étais de bonne humeur, j'allais voir Paris, et ce n'était pas Bella qui m'empêcherait d'en profiter. Edward et moi finissions de manger et de parler du budget alloué pour la matinée – budget excessif, mais il m'expliqua que le shopping la calmerait – lorsque la demoiselle arriva. Les lunettes se soleil sur le nez, elle portait un jean de marque et un tee-shirt marqué – aussi – et tenait un sac à main qui semblait valoir ma maison. Elle fit une mine de dégoût devant la table pleine de nourriture. Elle fit la bise à Edward et me grogna juste dessus. Edward ria discrètement.

_« Charmante du matin ! »_

- On y va maintenant ? grogna-t-elle.

Edward resta dans la suite pour préparer les multiples sortis de la promotion de la « star ». Je la suivis dans le hall de l'hôtel où attendait une assistante et un garde du corps.

Je vis Bella soupirer bruyamment avant de sortir du palace et nous fûmes attaqué. Des dizaines, voir centaines de paparazzis nous flashaient, criaient son prénom et nous bousculaient. Elle resta la tête baissée sans protester et avança vers le 4x4. Le garde du corps, Matt, ouvrit la portière en essayant de repousser les photographes. Bella leva la tête et je vis ses sourcils sortir de ses lunettes. Je sus qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à monter dans cet engin, ce monstre de mécanique, son siège étant bien trop haut. Ou en tout cas sans être humiliée.

Je poussais les personnes devant moi et l'attrapa brusquement par la taille – un peu trop même – et la posa sur le siège. Je passais juste après elle pour cacher sa position débraillée et Matt ferma la porte. L'assistante nous rejoint une minute après.

Je fus soulagé les fenêtres étaient tintées.

Bella baissa son tee-shirt et s'assit correctement à coté de moi en replaçant son sac :

- Merci, dit-elle sans me regarder.

- C'est mon boulot.

Elle sourit d'une façon étrange. La voiture partit, et l'assistante au débit impressionnant se présenta à moi :

- Bonjour, tu dois être Emmet, c'est ça ? Enfin je sais tout. Sache que je suis la personne qui sait tout de Bella au niveau professionnel. Même si je suis son amie par la même occasion. Au faite je suis Alice, son assistante personnelle et amie. Je le suis depuis … oula, je ne sais plus. Le début de la série non ? , dit-elle pour Bella mais celle-ci l'ignora totalement.

Alice ne se découragea pas et continua :

- Si tu veux savoir où elle se trouve, ce qu'elle fait et pourquoi, c'est à moi qu'on s'adresse. Je fais son emploi du temps et lui rappelle ses obligations commerciales.

- Quoi ?

Elle avait dit « obligations commerciales » ?

- Oui, par exemple Bella doit manger une certaine marque de hamburger, porter certains vêtements et pas d'autres parce que nous avons des contrats, tu comprends …

_« Et Beeeeh ! »_

Bella soupira et Alice continua à lui expliquer où elle devrait aller, ce qu'elle devrait acheter et les magasins qu'elles éviteraient pour ne pas « froisser » ces beaux contrats. La matinée semblait ennuyeuse et fatigante.

Nous arrivâmes sur l'avenue des champs Elysées. C'était vraiment magnifique et les photographes étaient peu nombreux. Bella descendit sans un mot, ni pour Alice, ni pour moi. Alice et moi fîmes plus ample connaissance. Elle avait 21 ans et connaissait un peu la famille de Bella et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait pris en assistante. Elle suivait Bella depuis sa série télévisée et prenait tout ces rendez-vous tout en étant parfois maquilleuse et styliste pour la petite « star ».

Bella marchait devant nous et elle rentra dans une boutique de vêtements. Une vendeuse vint tout de suite vers elle :

- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle Swan ?

- Euh …, balbutia-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

J'expliquais la situation à la vendeuse, que elles étaient toutes les deux américaines et ne parlaient pas un mot de français. La vendeuse comprit rapidement et appela ses vendeurs qui parlaient anglais. Ils furent collés aux filles.

Elles y restèrent deux heures, il faut dire que la boutique était sur plusieurs étages. J'attendis à la sortie des cabines. Alice et elle sortirent avec au moins une dizaine de sac et trois boîtes. Elles riaient.

_« Retiens ! Le shopping la détend. »_

La matinée se déroula ainsi. De magasins en magasins, de sacs en sacs, et deux coffres de voitures furent remplis. A la fin de la matinée, j'avais vu Bella sourire. Un vrai sourire. Elle avait rit, avait rougie un bon millions de fois et j'avais découvert une fille beaucoup plus épanouie que ce qu'elle semblait paraître. Je n'avais pas osé parler aux filles, de peur de réveiller le démon. Je lui donnais juste les cartes toutes de couleur or, et notait les montants – pharamineux.

Vers une heure de l'après midi, Bella reprit la voiture et Alice partit dans la seconde voiture pour ranger les vêtements et préparer la soirée. Ainsi, j'appris qu'il y avait une soirée. Bella tourna la tête vers moi et rit –encore.

- Je sais, c'est long.

- Ouais plutôt, mais c'est mon boulot.

Elle sourit vraiment et enleva ses lunettes de soleil qui avait été scotchés à ses yeux toute la matinée :

- Je déteste le shopping.

_« Quoi ! »_

- Mais Alice adore donc … on fait avec.

Tout ça pour sa copine. Des heures d'essayage et de vêtements empilés. Tout ça pour son amie. Bella était-elle généreuse ?

- T'as pas faim ?

J'hochais la tête.

- Moi, je dévorerais un ours (clin d'œil à Twilight) si je pouvais.

- Tu ne suis pas un _super _régime ?

- Beurk non, c'est nul les régimes. J'ai envie d'un steak.

Elle me donna le nom du restaurant qu'Alice lui avait donné. Je donnai l'adresse au chauffeur, qui était français.

Bella serait-elle naturelle et sans chichi ?

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant en trente minutes. Et je ne revenais pas de ce que je voyais. Bella était assise sur une banquette face à moi, mangeant un steak aussi gros que ces deux mains réunies. Elle avait vraiment un appétit d'ogre. Comme moi.

_« Mais tu es un ogre ! »_

Je payais l'addition au serveur, lorsque Bella m'adressa la parole en sirotant son coca :

- C'est vraiment nul que je ne puisse rien payer.

- Tu peux, mais c'est juste que je dois contrôler les allers et venus.

- Oui, enfin, tu dois me suivre pour payer en gros.

Soudainement son regard se perdit derrière moi et je compris rapidement : un groupe de filles avaient repéré Bella. Elles arrivèrent et s'adressèrent à Bella en français, qui tourna la tête vers moi.

- Elles te demandent un autographe et une photo.

Bella s'exécuta, souriante et polie –en anglais en tout cas. Les filles repartirent heureuses. Nous allions à notre tour partir, mais un photographe arriva à la porte du restaurant, puis 2, puis 3, puis enfin une dizaine.

Le garde du corps ferma les portes et nous ordonna de sortir par l'arrière où se trouvaient …. D'autres photographes.

Bella se tenait à coté de moi, calme. Elle me demanda une minute où elle remit ses lunettes et je vis quelque chose disparaître dans son regard. L'étincelle de son sourire disparut et je revis un visage froid et dur, d'une adolescente gâtée.

_« C'est fini pour la journée ! »._

Nous sortîmes du restaurant, Matt à la gauche de Bella et moi à sa droite pour la protéger. Malgré, les bousculades, les flashs et les cris, Bella restait droite comme un « i » et avançait avec patience, alors que je suffoquais rien qu'à l'idée de cette foule angoissante et menaçante.

_« A croire qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie »_

Mais elle a fait ça toute sa vie, et soudainement je me sentais mal pour elle.

* * *

**REVIEWS ? **

**AVIS SUR ALICE ?**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Score égal

**Je demande par avance, car c'est un chapitre court, mais je veux séparer cette scène des autres, et de la soirée.**

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou qui mettent l'histoire en alerte ! Thanks everybody ! Merci à mes habitués qui m'encouragent par Reviews, j'attend vos commentaires avec hâte à chaque chapitre.**

* * *

**BPOV**

- Merde, merde et encore merde, hurlais-je pour la unième fois.

Ce soir, je devais aller à une fête d'une actrice française dont j'avais entendu parler une ou deux. J'essayais la robe qu'Alice avait choisie pour moi avant de repartir je ne sais ou. Elle était belle certes, crème avec une dentelle noire par-dessus. Elle m'arrivait aux genoux et elle n'était pas très décolletée. Le seul problème était l'arrière de la robe ouvert, certes elle mettait en valeur mes reins, mais aussi les bleus – presque noirs. Je grognais devant le miroir. Dans quelques heures, je devrais faire mon apparition dans une robe et je n'avais rien sous la main, Alice gardait tout. J'avais tenté de les camoufler mais c'était peine perdue.

J'enlevais le maquillage oublié et me dirigeais vers les portes de ma chambre pour en sortir. Edward se tenait debout devant la télévision et Emmet semblait en pleine contemplation de ma porte.

- Est-ce que il y en a de vous qui peut faire son boulot et m'appeler Alice tout de suite ! Elle ne me répond pas !

Edward se tourna vers moi près à venir mais Emmet l'arrêta de la main et se leva vers moi. Ma journée avait tournée au cauchemar grâce à ces cons de photographes et maintenant ça. Je me retournais dans ma chambre encore face au miroir pour contempler l'horreur. Emmet ferma les portes derrière moi.

- Tu lui veux quoi à Alice ? me dit-il suspicieux.

Il s'arrêté net à un mètre dans mon dos. Il les vit.

_« Mais ça le regarde pas ! ZUT re-chopée !»_

Il avança vers moi, et je vis son visage totalement horrifié. Toujours derrière moi – comme le premier jour – il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle dans mon cou. Il posa ses mains sur les bleus, ses doigts correspondaient parfaitement.

- J'ai fais ça, souffla-t-il en plissant ses yeux. Soudain il semblait vraiment malheureux.

- Je marque facilement.

_« Super réconfort dis dont ! »_

Il releva son visage attristé, et s'excusa.

- … Je n'aurais pas dû t'attraper si brutalement, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste …

Faire ton boulot. Tu m'as sortie d'une galère en me mettant dans la voiture. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Ses doigts étaient encore sur ma peau et son toucher me brûlait. Je brûlais de savoir ces doigts sur ma peau, comme si un torrent de jeu passait de sa peau à la mienne. C'est yeux tristes me fixaient dans le miroir ce qui fit grandir en moi l'explosion dans ma poitrine. Mes jambes tremblèrent soudainement lorsqu'il posa ses paumes sur mes reins. Il me retourna face à lui et notre position avait à peine changé. Ses mains au même endroit, ses yeux me fixaient toujours. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte.

Il était beau.

_« T'avais pas remarqué ? »_

Il était époustouflant. Son regard m'immobilisait. Ses lèvres me donnaient l'envie de l'embrasser et ses bras étaient tendus dans son tee-shirt. Je pouvais voir ses muscles sous son tee-shirt, ses pectoraux et ses abdos. Je semblais vraiment fragile à coté de lui. J'avais envie de me glisser contre lui et de me laisser aller, mais alors que j'allais avancer, lui partit.

Il partit de la chambre, en lançant un dernier désolé, -pour être parti ou pour les bleus ?

Edward arriva et me tendit son portable quelques minutes après.

- Alice ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice débarquait dans ma chambre avec trois housses sur ses petites épaules. J'étais allongée, ventre sur le lit, face à la porte, l'attendant l'esprit choquée ou plutôt perturbée.

Alice se plaça devant moi, lâcha brutalement les housses sur un fauteuil et fixa mon dos.

- Oh tu vas pas t'y mettre, c'était un accident !

- Ha mais j'ai rien dit moi !

Elle s'assit à coté de moi et je me retournais pour poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle caressa doucement mes cheveux.

- Et ton plan d'évasion ?

- Pardon ?

- Bella, je te connais comme si t'avais faite ! Tu louches sur Emmet depuis que tu l'as vu puis, un jour, « par hasard » tu me demandes un ensemble osé. Le truc que tu détestes le plus au monde. Alors 2 + 2 font 4. J'aurais quand même parié sur Edward au départ mais bon …

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avouerais pas. Mais je me sentis rougir. Elle me connaissait tellement bien. Elle avait deviné.

- C'est quoi la prochaine étape pour te sortir d'ici ?

- Tu ne devrais pas m'en empêcher ?

- Je suis en effet une employée mais surtout une amie. Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas ce boulot pour le salaire ! Alors, je vais t'aider. Tu vises Emmet ?

- Viser ?

Je ne visais rien, je n'y connaissais rien. Je tentais désespérément de séduire un homme, un vrai. C'était foutu.

- Ok. Raconte-moi.

Je lui racontais tout, notre rencontre, ses moqueries, ma tentative de séduction et enfin notre matinée, les bleus et …

- T'es sure de vouloir aller au bout ? Je suis mal à l'aise de te laisser faire, c'est ta fierté quand même.

Alice ne savait pas que j'étais vierge. Je lui avais menti au début de notre amitié, de honte.

- Oui. Je veux vraiment partir.

Une larme coula, puis une autre et encore une autre. Et le torrent de larmes que je retenais depuis notre départ roulait sur mes joues. Alice me berça, me consola en silence. Elle compatissait et seule, elle savait. Je me soulageais dans ses bras.

Deux jours. Cela faisait seulement deux jours. Mais maintenant j'avais une alliée de taille.

**Score : Bella 2 – Emmet 2**

**A qui la prochaine victoire ?**

**

* * *

**

**Voili Voilou ! Sinon, je vais tenter de plus écrire, car je suis en vacances. Je vous préviens d'avance du 24 au 2, ce sera plus compliquée, sachant qu'en plus j'ai 18 ans le 28 décembre. =)**

**J'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours.**

**XOXO**

**C.S**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Une pion au féminin

**Salut Salut ou plutot Bonsoir (il est ... 3h34) ! **

**Je remercie toujours les nouveaux lecteurs qui me mettent en alertes et ceux qui me donnent leurs avis par reviews ! =) Thanks AGAIN !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira mais j'aimerais vous demander si vous préférez des chapitres courts mais plus souvent ou long mais moins souvent ?**

**Répondez par Reviews please ! =D**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice m'avait conseillé de m'amuser et d'oublier toute cette histoire pour cette nuit. « Tu dois vivre » m'avait-elle répété. La soirée de ce rappeur était parfaite : une maison immense, une sécurité d'enfer, surement de la bonne musique et quelques personnes que je connaissais déjà et qui ma représenterait – pour la formule de politesse.

Je m'habillais avec une des robes qu'Alice avait apportées. J'avais choisi une robe bustier noire, ceinturée par un ruban en soie rouge, avec des escarpins rouges. Certes, la tenue était entreprenante mais ce soir je voulais juste m'amuser. Je me maquillais les yeux de noir, très noir. J'avais envie d'oublier, de ne pas réfléchir et donc … de ne pas être moi. Je devais laisser sortir Isabella.

Je sortis de la chambre, Edward arriva en costume.

-Salut beauté !

- Hey Ed' !

- Emmet va venir avec toi. Me dit-il un air moqueur.

- Tu veux me pourrir ma soirée, n'est ce pas ? Ironisais-je. Et tu vas ou ?

- Rendez vous professionnel et j'organise notre prochain voyage avec quelques collaborateurs.

- Pourquoi il vient_ l'autre _?

- Pour te protéger.

- Il y a une super sécurité là-bas !

- Pour te protéger de toi-même. Alice m'a soufflé un mot. Je te laisse sortir, oui, mais pas faire des conneries. Je ne veux aucune mauvaise publicité sur Internet de toi demain, bourrée dansant sur une table nue.

Je ne répondis pas et leva mes yeux au ciel. Toujours aussi sérieux celui là. J'avais déjà gagné du terrain, je sortais sans garde du corps. Grande première !

Emmet arriva dans la salle, une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez.

_« Il sait qu'il fait nuit là ! »_

Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean qui lui allait plutôt bien.

_« On se recentre ! On n'est pas là pour mater l'ennemi. »_

Nous descendîmes sans un mot mais j'avais sentis son regard dans l'ascenseur, dans mon dos. La limousine était sortie à l'arrière de l'hôtel, où il n'y avait aucun photographe

_« Miracle ! »_

Emmet s'assit en face de moi et ces lunettes cachaient ses yeux. Frustrant ? A peine.

_« On se RECENTRE ! »_

**EPOV**

_« On se RECENTRE »_

Ma conscience ne cessait de me hurler d'arrêter de regarder ses jambes se croisaient et se décroisaient ses chevilles qui s'entortillaient, et tout ça perché sur des talons de 10 centimètres. Magique. Bien sur, j'avais prévu le coup et sorti ce qui cacherait mon émoi devant elle : mes lunettes. Je ne voulais pas encore me retrouver dans une situation gênante comme lors de son essayage de robe. Elle avait vu ce qu'elle provoquait chez moi et ce n'était bon pour nos affaires. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle appuie sur mon talon d'Achille.

Pourtant j'observais. Je regardais avec adoration et plaisir, ses yeux noircis et refroidis par quelque chose d'inconnu, sa poitrine relevée dans sa robe, sa taille ceinturée et ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre et ses jambes sublimées. Elle regardait la fenêtre et je vis sa langue caressait doucement ses lèvres. Rien que ce geste me mettait hors de moi. J'aurais voulu m'approcher d'elle, la dominer sur cette banquette, la touchait, la caressait. Je voulu tout de son corps, comme s'il m'appelait.

Nous arrivâmes à la demeure où se déroulait la soirée. La musique résonnait déjà jusqu'à nous. Je sortis le premier en passant –si – près de ses jambes. Je tins al porte ouverte pour elle et lui tendit une main, qu'elle vit. Elle sourit et sortis sans mon aide. Elle refusa mon contact. Elle remit sa robe en place devant moi et commença à partir vers les portes de la maison design.

Elle était froide.

_« Et j'aimais ça. »_

Elle rentra dans le grand salon où les gens dansaient t un homme – l'hôte – vint nous saluer. Quelques minutes après l'échange, la belle se dirigeait vers le bar et prit un verre. Je lui repris des mains.

- Je ne crois pas.

Elle me fixa comme si elle était dangereuse. Elle ressortit son sourire en coin, étrange, et froid, et prit le verre de ma main pour l'avaler d'une traite.

- Deux autres. Un pour lui et un pour moi, cria-t-elle au bar.

Elle attrapa le verre et repartit. Dangereuse ? Je ne sais pas mais complètement tentante. Elle me faisait complètement perdre la tête. A la fois ange et démon, timide et actrice, excitante et agaçante. Elle était tout.

- Salut toi.

Une fille blonde, grande se tenait soudainement devant moi et elle parlait français.

- Bonsoir.

- Tu es français ! Adorable, j'adore les accents. Dit-elle sans cacher ses véritables intentions.

Elle me demanda ce que je faisais ici et lui révéla mon métier. Elle rigola doucement avant de lancer un « Mon pauvre, je te plains. Il parait que c'est une peste ! ». Dans la conversation j'appris qu'elle s'appelait Penelope, qu'elle avait 20 ans et qu'elle était danseuse sur l'un des clips de notre hôte. Je l'invitais rapidement à danser pour la stopper dans ses élans. Elle accepta. Mais où est Bella ?

_« On se recentre, sur celle qui est devant toi ! »_

Elle était plutôt jolie. Ses cheveux lisses glissaient sur ses épaules dénudées, elle était un peu trop maquillée mais vraiment bien formé. On voyait tout de suite qu'elle était sportive et que son allure comptait. Elle dansait à merveille –bien sur, même si à la fin de la chanson (Good Girls Go Bad de Cobra Starship), son but était de se coller moi le plus possible.

L'heure d'après, j'étais en haut d'un escalier à embrasser Penelope. Elle me faisait oublier ces derniers jours facilement. Mes mains s'étaient glissées sous son haut, ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle soufflait mon prénom en me priant de l'amener avec moi. J'acquiesçais, mais devait retrouver Bella.

- Attends, ria-t-elle, elle me retira mes lunettes. Je veux voir ses magnifiques yeux.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau. Je sens que je vais adorer cette fille.

Je me dirigeais vers la rambarde qui surplombait le salon et le hall. Et je la vis, un verre à la main, sa robe légèrement remontée et son corps abandonné dans les bras d'un homme. Elle souriait mais l'homme tenta de descendre ses mains. Sa tentative échoua lorsque Bella voulut reculer mais elle n'avait pas la force pour lui résister

_« Merde, merde et MERDE »_

Soudainement, Penelope m'attrapa les épaules par derrière et m'embrassa le cou. Bella leva la tête vers nous, pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Je descendis rapidement et tapa sur l'épaule de l'homme :

- Tu me veux quoi toi ?

- Lâche là, elle rentre.

- T'es son père ?

Bella sa plaça entre nous deux.

- Il a raison, je rentre mais tu viens avec moi, dit-elle en se tournant vers le mec.

Il lui sourit d'une façon qui donnait la chair de poule. Elle reprit la parole à mon attention.

- Je l'amène.

- Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi là.

- Si elle vient, il vient ! cria-t-elle en pointant Penelope encore à l'étage.

- Moi je suis adulte.

- Moi, mon père te paye !

- Tu me fais du chantage là ?

Je sais très bien que personne n'a mentionné le fait que je devais ou non ramener des personnes avec moi. J'en ai le droit alors fous moi la paix et laisse mo vivre.

_« One point ! Personne ne lui a interdit ça »_

- Bella, c'est pour ton bien. Tu as trop bu et s'il le faut, Penelope ne vient pas.

- Oh s'il te plait, ne te moque pas de moi. Je t'ai vu avec elle toute la soirée, si tu ne te la fais pas, ça va être l'enfer de vivre avec toi. Alors tu la ramènes et je le ramène. Elle souffla près de mon oreille, ces derniers mots : « parce que ça me démange »

Elle prit la main de l'imbécile et Penelope me rejoint :

- On y va ?

- Oui, on y va.

Le voyage dans la limousine, se fit en silence même si je vis que Penelope était mal à l'aise et que l'imbécile ne rêvait que d'une chose : la toucher. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait sauté dessus sur le moment.

_« Comme, tu l'aurais fait quelques heures auparavant »._

J'ouvris la chambre avec hésitation. J'avais aussi bu mais allais-je vraiment la laisser entre les mains de cet homme ? Elle semblait normale, marchait droit, tenait sur ses talons et semblait vraiment sure d'elle comme si …

_« Elle était comme toi. Comme si elle avait l'habitude »_

La porte s'ouvrit et ils disparurent dans le noir, derrière la porte de la chambre. Edward n'était pas rentré vu l'état de la suite.

- On reprend où on en était ?

Et c'était reparti. Sa bouche se colla à moi dans un ballet délicieux et mes mains trouvèrent rapidement ses reins.

_**- J'écrirais une OS à part à la fin de la fiction. Je veux garder ma première OS pour THE couple - **_

Je me réveillai lorsque le lit bougea doucement. Je vis Pénélope nue en train de chercher ses vêtements. Elle s'habilla sous mes yeux et me releva sur mes coudes.

Elle chuchota :

- Oh salut beau gosse.

- Tu pars ?

- Oui, demain j'ai une répétition.

Elle revint sur le lit pour m'embrasser une dernière fois. Elle glissa son numéro sur la table et me dit au revoir tendrement. J'entendis la porte d'entrée de la suite claquait doucement. Je sortis de mon lit pour aller prendre une douche quand un bruit de meuble contre un mur m'intrigua. J'enfilais un survêtement et sortis de la suite, le bruit retentis encore, suivi d'un cri court mais strident. Ce cri me fit frissonner, comme si c'était de la peur.

Je traversai le salon et me colla contre la porte de Bella, un autre cri étouffé retentit. J'ouvris la porte violemment.

- Dégage ! hurla l'imbécile.

Il était couché sur Bella qui gémissait qu'on la lâche.

- Sors immédiatement de cette chambre ou tu risques ta vie.

Le mec prit soudain peur lorsque je m'approchais de lui, les poings serrés, menaçant. Il recula en attrapant un tas de fringues puis se pencha vers Bella :

- On se serait bien amusés pourtant.

Il sourit et passa à coté de moi pour prendre la porte. Je le plaquais contre le mur :

- N'essayes même pas de l'approcher ou je te tue, c'est clair là ?

Il repartit sans un mot.

Je me penchai sur le pauvre corps de Bella, dénudé et surtout marqué. Mais ce n'était pas son corps qui retint toute mon attention, c'est son visage. Il était marqué par son maquillage qui avait coulé, signe de larmes et il avait une expression de douleur inexplicable. J'en ressentais sa souffrance et c'était totalement ma faute. Je l'avais laissé aux mains d'un pervers alors qu'elle avait bu. J'étais un abruti doublé d'un crétin. J'avais failli à mon rôle de tuteur en buvant et en étant obsédé par ma propre envie de sexe. J'avais laissé Bella. Et cette soirée me prouva que je n'étais pas qu'un chéquier ambulant, Bella avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Elle avait besoin qu'on la protège d'elle-même.

Je me jurais de ne plus jamais la laisser se faire du mal. Je ne me laisserais plus lui en faire.

Je couvrais son corps d'un drap et m'assit dans un des fauteuils au coin de la pièce. Demain, je voudrais savoir jusqu'où il lui avait fait du mal et surtout m'excuser de ma conduite.

Maintenant, je devais rester parce que c'était mon devoir.

* * *

**Alors alors ? REVIEWS (noubliez pas votre réponse à ma petite question) ?**

**XOXO**

**C.S**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Douleur passionelle

****

Amis du soir, bonsoir !

Alors je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre a été fait et refait. Il est un peu différent des autres : une Bella plus sombre, un Emmet moins sage ... J'espère avoir fait passer les émotions attendus. Ce chapitre est un tournant dans leur histoire, c'est le début de leur perte de raison et de leur prise de conscience du pouvoir de l'un sur l'autre. Je voulais vcraiment faire passer leur tension et la souffrance intérieure de Bella. J'espère aussi que tout ça vous plaira. _Pour info : j'ai écouté Love the way you are de Rihanna&Eminem pour m'inspirer._

BONNE LECTURE !

_PS : Je me suis rendu compte qu'il été encore à Paris et qu'il y a encore plusieurs villes ... je vous dis même pas le nombre de chapitres :/ Ca risque d'être énorme ! Donc j'hésite à la raccourcir._

**

* * *

**

Je passais la nuit, les yeux rivés sur la masse cachéE sous les draps. Elle dormait sans agitation, et poussait quelques soupirs. Les lueurs de la ville éclairaient son corps meurtri, elle était restée repliée sur elle-même, comme si elle voulait se protéger.

Vers Sept heures du matin, ses jambes reprirent vie, en se dépliant et se repliant sans cesse. Je m'approchais du lit, mes mains à plat sur le matelas, et ses paupières bougèrent doucement. Sa main s'abattit sur son visage endormie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

**BPOV**

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, et sentis la douleur dans ma tête. Ma bouche était pâteuse et mes muscles endoloris, et pourtant je me concentrais sur les prunelles qui me fixaient. Emmet était au dessus de moi et me dominait de tout son corps néanmoins je n'avais pas peur.

Les souvenirs me revinrent : la soirée, les rires, la musique trop forte, la chaleur de l'alcool, ce mec qui m'avait accosté et la chambre.

Tout était allé trop vite, j'avais refusé ses avances mais Emmet était arrivé avec une fille.

Ma souffrance me revint. Lorsque j'avais vu cette fille sur Emmet, ma solitude m'avait poignardé. J'avais ressenti une plaie s'ouvrir, mes entrailles s'étaient déchirés et les larmes avaient menacé de sortir de mes yeux.

C'était trop.

Isabella reprit le dessus, pour me protéger. J'avais montré de la colère, de la vengeance, des menaces, tout ça pour cacher mon exil et ma gêne de n'être pas comme lui. Cette gêne face au sexe opposé, cette honte de n'avoir jamais été au bout avec un homme.

**_Flash Back_**

A vrai dire, toute ma vie j'avais vécu dans la bulle que mon père avait crée pour ma protection, puis lorsque j'avais découvert le « monde », je n'avais pas compris cette utilité. Le sexe semblait si superficiel, mais ça semblait si commun et obligatoire. De plus, je voulais me rebeller contre mon père de m'utiliser à mes dépends.

Un soir, j'avais ramené un garçon de ma classe qui ne connaissait même pas mon prénom, pour « tester » cette lubie que tout le monde apprécié. Nous avions commencé à nous embrasser, nous déshabiller et il m'avait presque ordonné de lui « faire plaisir ». Je mettais donc forcé à prendre dans ma bouche sa queue. J'avais à la fois aimé et détesté. J'avais détesté car c'était bestial sans sentiment, plein de rancœur et je me sentais sale.

Mais j'avais aimé car Isabella était là pour la première fois. En faisant ça, je m'étais senti désiré et aimé, j'avais donc laissé ce pouvoir me déborder en éteignant ma conscience. Isabella contrôlait mes gestes, mes paroles et me faisait me sentir désirable et appréciée. Pour une fois, j'avais le contrôle sur les choses.

A partir de ce jour, elle faisait partie de ma vie, en prenant les reines dès que je ne contrôlais plus rien. Elle conduisait mon corps, me faisait devenir froide aux autres, et surtout indestructible.

Cependant, lorsque le garçon avait voulu aller plus loin, Bella avait repris sa place. J'avais eut ma dose de pouvoir et je ne pouvais pas continuer. Ce fut identique pour tous mes rapports, j'avais été touché, j'avais touché mais toutefois aucun homme ne m'avait ôté ma virginité. La seule chose qu'Isabella ne contrôlait pas.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

C'était cette honte qui m'avait poussé à ramener cet homme, c'était Isabella qui l'avait décidé. J'avais soif de pouvoir, j'avais besoin d'être désirer, pour oublier que lui aussi m'abandonner. Pour stopper cette souffrance, j'étais prête à perdre mon dernier contrôle. Je ne me souvins pas de tout, mon corps était juste lourd et lent, la chaleur m'étouffait et je sentais ses mains sur moi. Cela durant une éternité jusqu'à ce que je me réveille – que Bella se réveille – son corps nu contre le mien en sueur. Il parlait mais je n'entendais pas. Et la dernière image que j'eue de cette nuit, était celle d'Emmet torse nu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Là, il me regardait sans jugement dans les yeux. Il m'observait juste. Qu'allais-je dire ? Qu'allais-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

_« Pardonner de quoi ? Tu fais ce que tu veux. »_

J'avais dérapé, j'avais laissé Isabella prendre trop de place.

_« Mais elle te fait du bien »_

Je devais me confesser : Isabella était meilleure que moi, elle savait réagir face aux photographes, faisait tourner la tête des gens, savait séduire et était sure d'elle.

- Arrête, susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- Ca ne fait que commencer.

- Tu vas perdre bien plus qu'un jeu.

J'avais déjà failli perdre ma virginité.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre.

S'il savait tout ce que j'avais à perdre. Ma fierté, par exemple. Mais le jeu était lancé, et l'enjeu était bien plus gros que celui de rentrer chez moi.

- Il t'a violé ?

- Non.

Il observa mon visage pour savoir si je mentais.

- Bella, ne fais pas ça pour rentrer chez toi. Je serais là derrière toi, mais s'il m'est impossible d'agir, tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Ne joue pas avec les gens, et surtout pas ce genre d'homme, sinon tu trouveras …

Je relevais mon corps enveloppé sur mes coudes.

- Tu attends que je te dise merci ? Merci.

- J'attends que tu te comportes comme tu le dois.

C'était mot pour mot ce que me répéter mon père, tous les jours.

- Emmet, c'est mon boulot de jouer.

**EPOV**

Son regard était froid, distant comme si Bella avait disparu. Elle était autre. Son corps frôlait le mien et sa présence à la fois imposante et absente me rendait totalement hors de moi. Elle m'exaspérait totalement, je sentais le feu grandir en moi. Son jeu m'agaçait, m'horrifiait mais il m'excitait peu à peu. Elle ne cessa de me regarder en essayant ses yeux et en balançant ses cheveux emmêlés.

Elle me rendait fou. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, avide de sensation. Ses magnifiques lèvres se collèrent encore plus à moi comme si nous en n'avions tous les deux désespérément besoin. C'était violent, comme si deux aimants se repoussaient et s'épousaient sans répit. Je glissais mon bras autour de sa taille pour mieux la sentir contre mon torse en réponse elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, une main collée dans mes cheveux. Je la soulevais avec facilité, et je sentis ses formes contre mes muscles. C'était trop. Ses jambes épousèrent ma taille instinctivement et brutalement, je la tirais contre moi en la soulevant totalement du lit. Elle gémit, contre mes lèvres, d'une façon si érotique que je crus que j'allais la lâcher. Le drap tomba au sol. Le feu brulait dans me tête et dans mon corps.

Elle s'accrocha violement à moi, comme si j'étais le dernier homme sur tête. Mon membre le ressentit et mon désir fut la seule chose qui comptait. Ma grosseur se pressait contre son ventre et elle gémit de plus belle. C'était un son si parfait qu'il la transformait en proie à mon désir.

**BPOV**

Je le ressentais par tous mes pores. Il se collait à moi, et je sentais son désir grandir. Je le contrôlais totalement. Il m'appartenait. Ses lèvres léchaient les miennes avec une faim grandissante. Ses baisers descendaient sur mon cou, mes clavicules. Il était brutal, sauvage et rapide. J'en devenais folle. Quelque chose se forgeait en moi, une boule dans mon ventre qui augmentait à chacun de ses contacts. Ses mains brulaient mes reins en descendant peu à peu sur mes fesses qu'il entretenait à masser. Soudainement, il attrapa mes cheveux dans son poing, pour me faire pencher en arrière et il dévora mon sein droit. Il lécha, suça, mordilla mon mamelon durci.

Je fondais sous sa bouche, et ses doigts : il était partout à la fois, sa peau en sueur électrisait la mienne de tous les pores.

Précipitamment, il frappa mon corps contre un mur de la chambre. Je ne pu retenir un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Sa bouche quitta ma peau pour me coller près de mon oreille :

- Tu veux jouer Bella ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque, remplie d'envie.

- Je suis Isabella, criai-je de plaisir.

Il prit mes poignets dans une de ses mains qu'il leva au dessus de nos têtes. Seul son bassin pressé contre le mien, me retenait. Son bas de pyjama ne cachait rien à son envie et je le sentais si bien entre mes cuisses, trempées de désir. A chacun de ses mouvements, je sentais son sexe se frottait entre mes lèvres. Il m'observait dans les yeux en bougeant lentement son bassin contre moi. Il me contrôlait. Totalement.

J'étais à sa merci, dominer par un homme. J'étais une marionnette entre ses doigts.

_« Et tu te laisses faire ? Tu penses vraiment n'être bonne qu'à ça ? C'est toi qui sais, c'est toi le maitre du jeu. Ne le laisse pas te prendre ce qui t'appartiens. Ne le laisse pas changer les règles »_

Je mourrais, je perdais la tête. La chaleur augmentait, les douleurs de la nuit passée revenaient, et je me sentais si impuissante. J'assistais à cette scène, sans pouvoir agir. J'étais inutile, et je me laissais faire_._

- Stop ! Hurlais-je de terreur.

Il arrêta ses mouvements de hanches et libéra mes poignets. Il me tenait toujours contre le mur, ses bras autour de moi. Il me brulait. Le feu consumait ma peau, et s'en était devenu douloureux.

- Stop, lâche-moi ! Arrête ! pitié, lâche-moi !

Je criais comme une hystérique. Il mit une main sur ma bouche, et j'ouvris les yeux.

- Je te lâche mais ne crie pas. Edward est rentré.

J'hochais la tête et il me remit sur mes pieds. Je n'y restai pas longtemps et me fit tomber contre le mur. Les larmes de stress coulèrent. Isabella m'avait quitté, Isabella était partie et le départ semblait si brutal. J'étais allé trop loin, je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Coincée entre Bella la fille sage et Isabella, la femme fatale. Qui étais-je dans tout ça ? Existais-je vraiment encore ?

Emmet me balança un drap, il semblait si perdu, si confus. Il ne dit mot, mais je vis qu'il regrettait comme si à son tour, sa rage l'avait quitté.

Nous avions été deux marionnettes de notre passion et de notre colère et nous retombions devant la réalité. Nous avions franchi une limite. Mais avions-nous vraiment envie de reculer ? Allions nous rester esclave de nos ardeurs ou pouvions-nous encore oublier cette nuit entière ?

Il m'observa longtemps, debout au milieu de la pièce.

- Sors. Reniflais-je.

Et il sortit. Le soleil se leva sur la ville et je vis les premiers rayons de soleil traversaient la baie. Je devais rentrer chez moi. Et vite. C'était mon obsession, mais là bas, je savais qui j'étais. Je n'avais même plus le choix, je devais cultiver Isabella pour sortir d'ici. Mais la prochaine fois, je serais prête à assumer els conséquences. Je saurais quoi faire et je contrôlerais _toute_ la partie.

Je devais parler à Alice.

* * *

**REVIEWS ? PITIE NE ME JETEZ PAS DE TOMATE ! xD**

**XOXO**

**C.S**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Isabella dans la nuit

****

Hello hello les lecteurs ! J'ai tenté de vous offrir un assez long chapitre, avec des sentiments etc etc ! =)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. BONNE LECTURE !

Playlist : If I had You de Adam Lambert - Breathe me de Sia

* * *

Les flashs me gênaient quelques peu, mais je souriais tout de même. John me tenait par les épaules, lui aussi souriait. Nous entendions nos prénoms venant de la foule et nous faisions tourner notre couple pour que les photographes est ce qui leur faut. Les autres acteurs vinrent posés avec nous, pour former une ligne de dix personnes, jeunes, célèbres et éclatantes. Tous plus faux les uns que les autres, mais c'était notre travail.

J'avançais ensuite – John toujours à mes côtés – vers l'escalier. C'était surement ma pire peur cet escalier. Vous savez le truc à dix milles marches avec un tas de monde dessus, de flashs, et vous perchée sur des talons de 20 centimètres et observée par le monde entier. Nous commencions l'ascension et je m'accrochais aux épaules de John qui riait, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas par affection.

L'avant-première allait débuter, et un homme nous installa au premier rang près des autres acteurs, du réalisateur, et des multiples producteurs fiers du succès du film. Des caméras tournaient dans la salle, Edward discutait avec les autres agents, quelques fans privilégiés s'installaient à leurs places, tout était prêt. Lorsque tout s'éteint, et que le réalisateur eut fini son discours, je le sentis. Son regard, je le sentais contre moi.

Deux jours, que le silence régnait entre nous.

Deux jours où nous faisions comme si de rien était. Il m'évitait et j'en faisais de même.

Néanmoins, je ne cessais d'y penser. Ses mains sur mes reins, sa virilité contre mon ventre, ses baisers chauds et humides sur mon cou, sa violence et le feu. Ce feu qui me consumait entièrement. Pourtant j'avais tout stoppé, la peur avait encore pris le dessus. Je me retournais et le vit directement. Il était avec Matt, le garde du corps, au premier étage, collé à la rambarde. Il était en costume, toujours aussi beau.

Il me regardait, mais dans ses yeux, je ne vis que mépris : il regrettait.

_« Normal, t'es pas grand-chose pour lui et il va perdre son travail. »_ Une larme coula et je me replaçais pour prétendre adorer mon métier.

**EPOV**

Elle m'évitait. C'était pire que tout. Je savais que ça allait arriver mais j'avais été trop con, j'avais tout de même foncé dans le mur. J'avais foncé tête baissée dans son jeu. Tout était ma faute.

Je me revoyais la tenir dans mes bras, la sentant si chaude, si fragile et forte à la fois.

**_« Je suis Isabella »_ **Ces trois seuls mots m'avaient achevé.

_« Elle t'a eut »_

Puis comme si c'était un rêve –ou mon pire cauchemar – elle avait tout arrêté pour le meilleur. Elle avait stoppé mes ardeurs, j'étais redescendu, un peu brutalement, sur terre. J'avais alors vu la gamine des premiers jours. En quelques secondes, son regard brulant était devenu innocent, son corps nue s'était replié sur lui-même et nous avion perdu ce contact.

_« Quel contact ? Elle t'a utilisé ! »_

Elle s'est servie de moi et s'est rendu compte que ça allait trop loin. Son petit jeu stupide avait prit de l'ampleur et elle avait pris peur. Je ne savais même pas si je devais la haïr ou avoir pitié d'elle.

Une chose était sure, je la désirais. Je la voulais. Je voulais être en elle.

Après l'avant-première, je dus suivre Bella à l'after. Cette fois ci, je ne laisserais personne la toucher. Dès son arrivée, elle parla un peu avec les acteurs et alla directement au bar. Elle se tourna vers moi, en buvant son verre. J'étais à l'autre bout de la pièce mais elle savait très bien que je l'observais. Nous devions parler mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je m'approchais du bar, lui prit son verre et le finit en fixant mon regard sur le comptoir Elle ne dit rien mais elle, me regardait.

- Interdiction de boire à partir de maintenant.

- D'accord.

- Interdiction de sortir sans moi ou Edward.

- Ok

- Interdiction de ramener un mec à l'Hôtel.

- Ca ne risque pas.

Je baissais enfin les eux vers elle. La fille qui avait été dans mes bras deux jours auparavant avait disparu, je ne voyais qu'une fille apeurée de se faire gronder, les yeux tristes.

- Emmet ?

- Mmm ?

- Je veux rentrer.

- Je sais, mais après ta promo, tu rentreras chez toi.

Elle rit doucement :

- Je veux dire, je veux rentrer à l'hôtel, … s'il te plait.

- Pas de conneries ?

Cette fois, elle rigola franchement :

- On était deux, je te rappelle, dit-elle en frappant mon bras de son poing.

Je joignis mes rires aux siens. La paix allait revenir mais bizarrement, je n'avais pas confiance en elle. J'attendais son prochain coup, son prochain mouvement.

Edward fut surpris que nous rentrions aussi tôt, mais Bella lui dit qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre après nous avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Edward m'expliqua que nous partions dans deux jours pour Londres et que la journée de demain, je ne serais pas obligé de rester avec Bella, qu'il s'en occuperait avec Alice.

- Pourquoi Alice ne vit pas avec nous ?

- Alice est … très indépendante et vraiment pas un exemple de Bella. Elle s'amuse un peu trop à mon gout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_« Oups »_

- Edward, je n'aurais pas du … mais j'ai fais une connerie.

- Oui, je sais.

- Tu sais ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu la fille sortir.

_« T'as fais plus de conneries que prévues ! »_

- Désolé.

- Pas grave, mais évite qu'elle le sache.

- Donc, je suppose qu'elle ne doit pas … « inviter » des amis ?

- Elle l'a fait ?

Je n'osai pas répondre.

- Je connais Bella, elle n'aurait pas fait ça.

- Non mais tu t'étonnes de ça alors que vous laisser cette gamine sans surveillance la plupart du temps. Vous m'avez donné une fille loin de l'image sage que vous voudriez. J'ai l'impression qu'elle boit tout le temps, elle drague tous les mecs qu'elle croise lors des soirées et franchement, elle a l'air de se foutre de tout. Moi je tente de réparer ça, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Elle se drogue ?

- Pas encore.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Il réfléchit un moment sur le sujet.

J- e savais qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partir mais au point de changer … Si tu l'avais vu à ses débuts, elle était calme. Lors des pauses des tournages, il lui fallait un livre et elle pouvait y passer des heures. Elle était studieuse et ouverte sur les personnes. Maintenant, elle est si froide et rejette tout contact.

- Elle devrait rentrer chez elle.

- C'est impossible ça.

- Alors aide-moi à retrouver ma Bella des débuts. Je ne pourrais pas continuer qi à chaque fois, elle tente quelque chose pour rentrer chez elle.

- Tenter quelque chose ? C'est à dire ?

_« Bravo mec ! »_ Je ne cessais de le fixer et je voyais son interrogation se transformer en colère.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? Cria-t-il en se levant.

- Mec, calme-toi, elle dort.

Il attendit les poings serrés.

- J'ai rien fait. Enfin presque. Elle a invité ce mec, et comme je croyais qu'elle avait le droit.

- Putain Emmet, elle a 16 ans !

- Et alors ? Sans déconner, maintenant les filles couchent à 13 ans et puis je pensais franchement qu'elle en avait le droit.

- Et après ?

- Il allait lui faire du mal, je suis arrivé à temps.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

_« Pas bien de mentir Em' »_

- Et bien non, elle n'a pas le droit !

- Je vais être viré ?

- Non. Mais pitié, arrête là, c'est ton boulot.

Et c'est à ce moment que je compris ce que devait ressentir Bella. Elle manquait terriblement de règles, de soutien et de présence d'autorité. Elle était seule, elle avait du apprendre seule les règles. C'est pourquoi ce petit jeu lui semblait son unique moyen de partir d'ici. C'est comme ça qu'on l'avait éduqué se débrouiller pour survivre. Elle s'était faite ses propres lois pour vivre dans son petit monde, aujourd'hui que tout ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait, elle devait réagir comme si tout le monde était son ennemi.

_« T'as choisis entre lui en vouloir ou avoir pitié ? »_

J'avais vraiment pitié de cette file que j'imaginais perdue entre ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qu'elle voulait faire, avec par-dessus ça, un tour du monde, des photographes, des fans, des hormones en ébullition et une solitude profonde. Bella était tiraillé entre son obsession de rentrer chez elle et son devoir. Entre être sage et complètement hors d'elle. Son échappatoire était peut-être…

- Isabella !

Edward et moi se regardâmes pour être sur de ce cri. Ce cri avait été horrible, presque une torture à entendre.

- Non !

Bella criait dans sa chambre comme si on l'attaquait. Nous courûmes vers la porte de celle-ci. Edward alluma la lumière et je vis Bella, le visage torturé, presque apeuré, soucieux. L'image était à fendre le cœur. Je m'approchais du lit, et vit l'horreur : un de ses poings tenait son autre bras avec force, elle avait des griffures sur ses bras et sa poitrine, et un bleu se formait sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient pourtant fermés. A croire qu'un animal avait tenté de l'attaquer dans son sommeil. Elle se tournait et retournait avec violence, les oreillers et la couverture étaient par terre. Je montais sur le lit et attrapa ses poignets pour les coincer au dessus de sa tête.

- Bella, réveille-toi.

Elle gémissait de chagrin et continuait à se débattre. Je passai ses poignets dans une des miennes et prit son visage avec l'autre main. Elle se calma peu à peu et soudainement tenta de se relever. Je suivis son mouvement, à califourchon sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, assise sur le lit, et je lâchai ses mains.

- Oh mon Dieu ! pleura-t-elle en me regardant.

Elle mit son visage dans ses mains et allait laisser son corps tomber sur le lit, mais je retins son buste contre moi avec un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ca va aller, c'était qu'un cauchemar.

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Je vis à quel point elle était tourmentée. Je voyais la vraie Bella complètement perdue et si fragile dans mes bras. Je m'enlevais de ses jambes pour me mettre à genoux à coté d'elle et ne pas faire peser mon poids sur ses cuisses. Elle replia instinctivement ses jambes contre elle où se trouvaient des bleus.

- Elle va à l'hôpital ! m'adressais-je à Edward, maintenant près du lit.

- Elle ne peut pas, elle serait harcelée.

- Démmerde toi pour trouver un médecin, ou quelques chose qui en soit proche !

- Je vais chercher une trousse de premier secours et demain, j'appelle un médecin. A cette heure, il n'y en pas.

Il partit, et Bella pleurait toujours, le visage caché. Je la tenais contre moi, comme si elle allait partir. Ma main caressa ses cheveux, et mon bras la tenait toujours assise.

- Bella, parle-moi. Dis-moi que ça va.

Je retirais ses mains de ses joues et vit sur son bleu s'était accentué. Elle hocha la tête en levant ses yeux vers moi.

- Ca me brule, dit –elle en essayant de lever son bras droit, collé contre moi.

Ses griffures saignaient encore un peu.

- Je vais soigner ça.

Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur mon épaule, en soufflant pour tenter de calmer ses pleurs. Je lui soufflais au moins une centaine de fois, que tout irait bien, je caressais ses cheveux mais rien y faisait, Bella restait déchirée, tourmentée et complètement apeurée.

Edward arriva et posa la trousse de secours.

- Bella tu veux quelque chose ? Appeler Alice ? Tes parents ?

Elle secoua la tête et cacha totalement son expression contre mon épaule. Edward me demanda en mimant avec ses lèvres :

_- On attend demain ?_

_- Oui, je tente de l'endormir et on voit demain_, lui répondis-je toujours dans un silence lourd d'inquiétude.

Je tirais la trousse vers moi et l'ouvrit sans lâcher Bella. Je pris un coton et du désinfectant.

- Bella, regarde-moi, je vais nettoyer tes plaies, reste assise s'il te plait.

Elle se redressa un peu, ses larmes s'étant quelque peu calmées. Je commençai par le bras contre moi, en nettoyant une à une les petites griffures pleine de sang. Bella vacillait à la vue du sang mais d'autant plus à cause de sa fatigue. Elle semblait vouloir s'écrouler. Je glissai une main sous sa tête et lui intima de s'allonger. Elle le fit, toujours dans mes bras.

- Lève tes bras pour que je puisse continuer à les nettoyer.

Elle le fit lentement. Sa fatigue la berçait et pourtant ses yeux restaient ouverts.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- De rien, c'est …

- Si tu me dis que c'est ton métier, c'est toi que j'écorche.

Je ris doucement.

- J'allais dire que c'était normal.

- Ca ne l'est pas crois moi. Chuchota-elle si près de mon visage.

Je m'attaquai à l'autre bras, mon buste totalement sur son pauvre corps. Puis je pris son visage entre mes mains pour soigner son bleu, en mettant de la glace/

- Ouch !

- Désolé. Dis-je en remettant la poche doucement. Elle grimaça faisant saigner sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ca va pas être joli sur les photos.

- Alors évitons les photographes, souriais-je.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et toute mon âme en fut retourné. Elle sourit doucement.

- Tu ne me prends pas pour une folle ?

- Non.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Aille !

Son débardeur collait sa peau brulante, surement à cause de sa sueur.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche.

- Je ne tiendrais pas debout.

_« Traduction : viens avec moi. »_

Elle sourit face à mon expression. Etais-je si transparent ?

- Aide moi à y aller, après promis, je me débrouille, s'exclama-t-elle n leva ses mains telle une innocente.

Je la pris totalement dans mes bras et elle en fut si surprise qu'elle rigola. Je la plaçais sur le rebord de sa baignoire. Elle se pencha faisant couler de l'eau et tenta d'enlever son haut.

- Attends.

Je posai mes doigts autour des coutures et lui enleva alors qu'elle laissa ses bras en l'air. Elle cacha directement et dans un gémissement de douleur, sa poitrine. J'allais l'aider pour son short mais elle le fit seule :

- C'est déjà assez embarrassant et humiliant. Merci. Tu peux aller me chercher des affaires par contre ?

J'acceptai et m'en alla dans la chambre. Lorsque j'entendis le son de l'eau, signe qu'elle s'était immergée, je le rejoins et posa un nouveau pyjama sur le meuble. J'attendis dans la salle de bain et m'inquiété au bout d'une demi heure passée. Je passais ma tête dans la salle de bain, pleine de buée. Bella dormait dans son bain. Je pris une serviette de bain et l'étala sur le meuble.

Je plongeai mes bras dans l'eau et la récupéra un peu endormie. Elle tenta de se débattre et de se cacher.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a dépassé ce stade ?

Elle gémit quelque chose avec « dignité » dedans. Je la posai sur le meuble en l'enveloppa dans la serviette, elle posa son corps contre le miroir et se laissa faire, surement exténuée. Je l'habillais avec douceur pour éviter de lui faire mal. Je réussis tant bien que mal à lui mettre son débardeur et son short et la porta sur le lit. Elle gémit en se mettant sur le ventre brutalement.

- Mes cheveux, c'est froid, murmura-t-elle.

Je récupérais les draps par terre et lui mit sur le corps encore mouillé. J'allais partir lorsque sa main agrippa ma chemise.

- Reste, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle avec cette même peur. C'était si horrible à entendre que je ne pus dire non.

- Je me change, je reviens.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard en tee-shirt et bas de pyjama, elle s'était retournée sur le dos et s'était poussé d'un coté du lit. Je m'installais sur ce coté, face à elle. Automatiquement, elle se colla à moi et se blottit dans mes bras comme je devais la protéger de quelque chose. Je refermai mes bras et nous balança pour qu'elle se retrouve à moitié sur moi. Elle dormait déjà, alors que moi, je ne cessais de l'observer : ses cheveux mouillés glissant sur mon torse, ses mains autour de moi, sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait passer son paisible souffle et ses griffures lacérant sa peau douce.

Elle semblait être un ange, tourmentée par le diable. Et je me rendis compte que tout ce que j'avais fait ce soir, je l'avais fait avec tendresse, douceur, sans aucune arrière pensée comme si mon seul but était son bien être. Avais-je enfin pris conscience de mon rôle auprès d'elle ? Ou Bella comptait-elle plus qu'un simple travail ?

Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle était belle, et si fragile qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je me devais de ne pas penser au reste, je devais la protéger de quoi que soi. C'était maintenant mon **seul** but.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit rapprochement vous a plu ? **

**REVIEWS ?**

**MERCI MERCI a tous ceux qui me soutiennent, qui m'envoient des reviews, qui me disent ce qu'ils veulent, ce qui leur plaient ou pas, ça m'aide beaucoup dans mon inspiration. De plus j'aimerais aussi remercier ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews, mais qui me mettent tout de même en alerte. J'adore voir des dizaines d'e-mails de FanFiction dans ma boîte ! THANKS !**

**XOXO**

**C.S**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Un départ, rappel du jeu

****

****

Bonsoir tout le monde et JOYEUSES FETES !

Voilà un petit chapitre assez simple où on découvre un peu le passsé de notre chère Bella et l'apparition de Isabella dans sa vie. Je vous laisse savourer.

MESSAGE POUR MAEVA ET EM3Y !

**Merci toutes les deux, vos petits commentaires m'ont touché et je voulais vous en remercier même si je n'ai pas vos adresse mail. Maëva tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout et je suis d'accord, c'est dommage qu'il n'y est pas plus de Bella/Emmet. Quand à toi, Em3y, j'adore ton"OMG", ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Bisous à toutes les deux**

**MERCI AUSSI AUX AUTRES LECTEURS CONNUS OU NON.**

**BONNE LECTURE ! On se retrouve en bas de la page.**

* * *

**BPOV**

J'ouvris péniblement les paupières, et je ne vis que son torse. Ma tête était totalement contre lui, je levais alors mon visage pour le voir. Il dormait paisiblement, son souffle me berçant doucement. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, un de ses bras pesait sur mon dos alors que l'autre était posé au dessus de sa tête. Il semblait enfant et à la fois géant. Je tentais de me relever sur mes coudes, à coté de lui mais son bras pesait une tonne. Je glissais sous celui-ci.

Il n'avait presque pas bougé dans ma manœuvre et je pu mieux l'observer. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller en balayant mes cheveux emmêlés.

Cette nuit, je l'avais découvert. Il s'était occupé de moi, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. En une ou deux heures, il m'avait montré ce qu'était le désintéressement. Lorsqu'il m'avait séché, j'ai presque cru que ce n'était ni pour l'argent, ni pour le sexe. Il le faisait. J'avais aimé croire cela. Il était restait, juste pour moi. Pour une fois, j'avais senti la chaleur de quelqu'un contre moi, j'avais senti mon cœur battre, j'avais souris – un vrai sourire !

_« Cool, tu vas encore foutre la merde en étant amoureuse. »_

Je n'étais pas amoureuse. Ce n'était pas possible. J'avais déjà lu l'amour mais le ressentir … c'était impossible.

_« Essaye de le répéter chaque jour »_

C'était clair, je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse. Il était un employé, moi la fille du patron : c'est le genre de chose qui ne marche jamais.

_« T'as oublié un détail, il ne t'aime pas. »_

Il ne m'aimait pas. Je n'étais qu'une gamine. Je me relevais péniblement du lit, et vit mes petites entailles sur ma peau. Et d'autres souvenirs de cette nuit m'apparurent.

**_Rêve_**

_J'étais devant un miroir, habillé dans l'une des tenues de soirées d'Alice. Je ne reconnaissais pas vraiment mon reflet, mes yeux étaient noirs, mes cheveux étaient bouclés, et j'avais cette expression qui me faisait peur. Je me rendis compte que lorsque je bougeais, mon reflet ne bougeait pas._

_- Bonsoir Bella._

_Isabella. Elle était là devant moi. Elle s'éloigna du miroir et se mit à embrasser un homme. Je ne contrôlais rien. Je regardais la scène sans pouvoir bouger du miroir. Elle l'embrassait avec une rage et une passion qui n'était pas moi. Trop de violence. L'homme se tourna et je vis qu'il changeait de visage. C'était immonde. Il était Emmet, Edward, Matt, et même mon père. J'aurais voulu lui hurler d'arrêter, m'arracher des yeux de me montrer cela. Je me dégoutais tellement. Je voulais tellement la faire sortir de ma tête, la faire sorti de moi._

_Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, Emmet se trouvait au dessus de moi, il me tenait les mains. J'eux si peur que ce soit encore un cauchemar, que cette fois c'était lui qui me contrôlait. Je voulus me relever et il m'aida en me lâchant. Je sus que je n'étais plus dans un rêve. Je vis le sang sur mes bras, je sentis la douleur sur ma tête et ma cheville. Je ressentis tout mais j'en fus tellement soulagée. Elle était partie._

**_Fin du rêve._**

Le matelas bougea brusquement, il était réveillé. Il s'assit sur le lit juste derrière moi, car je sentis sa chaleur contre mon dos. Seul le bruit de nos respirations régnait dans la chambre, et il y avait cette odeur, un mélange de parfum d'ambiance et de son eau de toilette. C'était si fort, si bon que j'aurais voulu ne jamais rien sentir d'autre.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il près de ma nuque.

- Bonjour.

Nous restions de longues minutes à ne pas bouger juste pour savourer ce moment unique. Dans mon cas. Je frottais les griffures, qui me grattaient terriblement à cause de la cicatrisation. Il posa sa main sur la mienne. Il sortit du lit pour récupérer la trousse par terre et sortit des bandages. Et sans un mot, il le fit. Je tournais la tête vers lui, concentré sur sa tache. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il leva les yeux vers moi, prit mon visage. Je sentais que nous étions à un point de non –retour. Il allait m'embrasser, mon cœur exploserait ce qui provoquerait une déchirure à la fois terrible et fantastique. Je sentirais les papillons de mon ventre s'envoler, mes yeux s'empliraient de larmes, et mes mains trembleraient. Nous savions. Il me regardait si intensément que je me serais laissé tomber sur le matelas s'il ne me retenait pas par le bras.

Il tourna doucement ma tête et avec son pouce caressa ce qui semblait être mon bleu, vu la douleur qui s'en dégager à cette simple caresse. Il retrouva son expression concentré.

_« Il n'allait pas t'embrasser, il vérifiait juste le bleu ! Idiote !»_

- Ca ne laissera pas de marque, pose de la glace dessus si tu as mal.

Il se leva du lit et ramassa la trousse de secours.

- C'est ton jour de congé ?

- Oui, à ce soir.

Et il partit.

_« Tu n'es qu'une gamine. Il a fait son travail. Il s'est occupé de toi, maintenant, il va profiter de sa journée.»_

Non, je suis sure que c'est autre chose.

_« Reprends-toi ! Tu vaux mieux qu'un employé. »_

Cette petite voix intérieure commençait à méchamment m'énerver. J'allais devoir me calmer. Je pris mon téléphone portable sur la table de nuit. J'attendis une réponse, il y eut seulement deux intonations lorsque :

- Allo ?

- Alice, je veux sortir de cette chambre.

- Je m'occupe de ton évasion auprès d'Edward. Emmett posera problème ?

- Non. Il est occupé.

Elle m'annonça son arrivée dans une heure, juste le temps qu'il me faudrait pour cacher mes minables blessures et trouver de quoi m'habiller pour sortir anonymement.

Je me rendis en trainant des pieds dans la salle de bain, j'eus presque envie de pleurer. Mais je devais me reprendre. Je commençai à appliquer mon fond de teint. Au bout d'une demi-heure, tout mon visage semblait totalement normal. Je lâchais mes cheveux pour qu'il cache le gonflement. Je pris un débardeur et un haut transparent en dentelle pour bien cacher les griffures. J'enfilais un jean et évitait les talons pour cette fois.

Alice arriva une demi-heure plus tard, car j'entendis Edward et elle parlaient dans le salon. J'arrivai, fit la bise à Edward, qui soupira :

- Je vois que tu t'es occupé de ton visage.

- Pourquoi elle a quoi ? interrogea Alice, en me regardant.

- Je t'expliquerais. Allez, on sort, j'en peux plus de cette chambre.

Edward voulut nous accompagner mais Alice l'en empêcha en parlant de shopping, maquillage et des tas de fringues. Celui-ci reprit son offre et repartit derrière son ordinateur.

Alice nous sortit par derrière et nous fit monter dans une voiture de location. J'appréciais le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de chauffeur à nous attendre.

- On va ou ?

- J'ai envie de jouer les touristes.

- Ok, et une fois de la Tour Eiffel, tu déballeras ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

- Pardon ?

- Un bleu au visage ? Des griffures mal cachés ? Et Emmett qui sort de ta chambre ce matin ? Ca fait beaucoup à raconter, heureusement qu'on a la journée.

Je soupirais d'agacement, elle semblait me connaitre par cœur.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, je me suis fait mal et hop … le mec payé pour est arrivé.

- Et il a dormi avec toi ?

Je murmurais un « oui ».

**EPOV**

_« Douche froide d'URGENCE ! »_

J'avais failli encore une fois. Ses lèvres semblaient si appétissantes, et elle paraissait si fragile, mais cette fois c'était différent. Ca aurait été plus que du sexe, d'ailleurs lorsque son visage avait été si près du mien, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je voulais juste poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, les sentir bouger au même rythme que moi, ses petits bras autour de moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sentir que j'étais vivant.

J'avais trouvé la force de m'abstenir lorsque j'ai senti qu'elle flanchait son bras glissant dans ma main. Je fus le choc. Il fallait arrêter ce genre de chose. Arrêter de consoler, arrêter de la voir nue surtout et ne plus jamais dormir à coté d'elle. C'était le pire, toute cette nuit, j'avais eu envie de la toucher mais je ne retenais alors qu'elle me serrait encore plus dans ses bras. Je mettais retenu de la renverser sur le dos et de la regarder dormir. Elle semblait en paix près de moi.

_« Non, c'est simplement un boulot. Dans quelques semaines, tout sera fini. Tu rentreras. »_

Je plongeais dans la douche pour me soulager. Son corps contre le mien m'avait laissé des brulures. Je la sentais encore, son parfum, l'odeur de ses cheveux. Pour éviter de devenir fou, je pris mon membre dressé entre mes mains et imaginait cet ange contre mon corps une dernière fois. Je revis la scène de la nuit où elle avait failli être blessée. Je revis la courbe parfaite de ses seins, ses lèvres brillantes et humides, je sentis sa langue sur moi et ses jambes autour de moi. Je m'imaginais entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche, j'imaginais qu'elle me disait qu'elle …

_« T'aimait. »_

Lorsque je sortis de cette douche, je pris mon téléphone.

- Allo ?

- Mme Vince, c'est Emmett.

- Oh mon petit, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci, j'espère que les filles ne vous font pas trop tourner en bourrique.

- Je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis désolée mais la petite Cheryl n'est pas à la maison, elle est à sa leçon d'équitation.

- Et Rose ?

- Elle est là mais …

- J'ai compris, elle est têtue comme toujours. Vous lui direz que je lui ai envoyé un colis venant de Paris et surtout qu'elle me manque.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Votre père souhaitait vous parler.

- Pas maintenant, on m'appelle.

Je finis de lui dire au revoir et lui promit de rappeler dès que je le pouvais. Je raccrochai, et m'allongea sur le lit, totalement déprimé. Ma sœur m'en voulait toujours et elles me manquaient tellement.

Je passais l'après-midi dehors avec Edward qui s'ennuyait ayant régler tout les détails de notre voyage. Il avait alors décide de m'accompagner dans les rues de Paris. Au bout de deux heures à visiter les quartiers les plus touristiques, nous avions décidé de s'assoir dans un café.

J'avais ainsi découvert qu'Edward savait sortir de son rôle. Il m'expliqua qu'il était obligé d'être froid pour tenir à distance tout ceux qui voulait détruire l'image de Bella, même si c'était Bella le principal problème. Je sus alors qu'elle avait un jour demandé à son père de faire du théâtre mais que celui-ci avait tout de suite trouvé Edward pour la faire devenir une star. Lorsque celui-ci avait rencontré la jeune Bella, elle était très fragile et n'était pas prête à tout ça, mais son père insistait et menaçait de détruire la réputation d'Edward. Il décida de faire son possible pour qu'elle ait une image sage et que celle-ci ne souffre pas trop d'harcèlement. Hélas avec le temps et son succès dans cette série, il était devenu trop difficile d'éviter les photographes. Il lui avait alors appris avec son associé, à se tenir devant les photographes, à éviter les faux pas et à avoir l'air sure d'elle.

- Mais elle ne l'est pas ? demandais-je suspicieux.

- Bella restera Bella. Elle est fragile. Je l'ai toujours connu comme ça et j'ai essayé de l'aider mais avec un père à la limite du tyran, c'est compliqué. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Alice peut travailler pour lui.

- Il ne l'aime pas ?

- Alice est brillante dans ce qu'elle fait mais à chaque fois que Bella a fait les couvertures parce qu'on voyait ses bas ou autre chose dans ce genre, Alice était dans le coin. Elle permet à Bella d'être totalement elle-même mais …

- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut d'elle.

- Exact. C'est pour ça, qu'elle est froide et distante. Elle se protège mais je sais qu'au fond, ce n'est pas ça. Lorsqu'elle met ses lunettes et marche vers les photographes, elle prie intérieurement de ne pas tomber.

- Pourquoi tu ne stoppes pas tout ? Je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais je vois qu'elle est mal. Déjà, je trouve qu'elle boit trop et lorsqu'elle est « froide », elle veut qu'on l'appelle Isabella. C'est quand même bizarre ça !

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai essayé, mais son père profite de sa célébrité. Et ce truc du prénom, c'est récent. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle fait ça.

- Et si …

Mon portable sonna en même temps que celui d'Edward. C'était Alice. J'entendis que pour Edward, c'était Bella.

- Oui ?

- Ramène tes fesses au magasin. Je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS. Sa voix tremblait, étrange de sa part.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bella a été reconnue, on est coincés. Et je crois que Bella flippe vraiment. Je n'arrive même pas la calmer. On a appelé Edward.

* * *

**REVIEWS ? AVIS ? REMARQUE ? **

**LACHEZ VOUS AVANT NOEL !**

**Promis je tenterais un autre chapitre avant mon anniversaire !**

**XOXO**


	19. MESSAGE AUX LECTEURS INTERESSES

**Salut tout le monde, ceci est juste un petit message pour Maëva et les autres qui veulent en profiter !**

**Chère Maëva,**

**Je suis toujours flattée de tes compliments, et bien sur que je réponds aux commentaires, c'est la moindre des choses à faire pour vous remercier de me suivre.**

** Pour te répondre, mon anniversaire (ma majorité) est le 28 ! Et je te souhaite d'avance un bon anniversaire, si tu veux je t'offrirais une OS spéciale avec toi en personnae principale et l'homme de tes rêves xD**

**J'aimerais qu'on corresponde voilà mon email : **

**Tous ceux qui veulent parler de ma fiction, des mes anciennes histoires et faire une proposition de futures fictions …. Prenez l'email, on en discutera.**

**Voilà voilà ! Bisous EVERYBODY !**

**Je vous adore mes petits lecteurs =)**

**Caroline Smith, _en direct de son canapé, devant un film pour ados et un bol de céréales sur les genoux …_**

_**PS : je recherche quelques personnes doués en montage ou une personne qui a un Mac car je voudrais m'en acheter un mais j'hésite …**_


	20. Chapitre 18 : Faux couple

**APOV**

Le magasin était bien sur remplie de vendeuse mais j'avais jouais la touriste idiote et qui ne parlait pas un mot de français –véridique ! – pour les éloigner. Bella m'avait raconté sa mauvaise et bonne nuit à la fois. J'avais senti qu'elle omettait des choses. Elle n'avait ni raconté son cauchemar, ni le lendemain matin avec Emmet. Mais une chose était certaine : elle allait mal et j'assistais totalement impuissante à cela. Des que je tentais de l'aider, une horde de photographes arrivés, ou un truc lui tomber dessus. La dernière fois que j'avais tenté de l'aider et de lui faire prendre conscience de sa façon de se comporter récemment, c'était lors de la fête du rappeur. Je lui avais conseillé de vivre et au dernier moment, avait été invitée.

Je l'avais rejoint, dès le moment où je l'avais vu. Elle tenait un verre, et je supposais que ce n'était pas du jus de fruit. Elle se tenait devant un des acteurs de son ancienne série, un des seconds rôles, et un rappeur français plus vieux qu'elle. Les deux hommes la fixaient comme s'ils allaient la manger et j'avais observé la tenue de mon amie. Elle paraissait avoir 25 ans et non 16. Elle était perchée sur mes escarpins rouges et une robe que nous avions achetés ensemble. Elle s'était lâchée et j'étais fière d'elle, mais j'avais oublié sa horde d'hommes près à se jeter sur elle.

_**Flash Back**_

- Allez Allez, on dégage les mecs, elle est à moi celle là ! Dis-je en passant entre les deux, et gesticulant pour qu'ils nous laissent.

Bella me regardait fixement, adossée à son mur, le verre levé. Elle buvait en m'observant devant elle, sans dire mot. Je vis alors Bella dans un de ses moments où mon amie disparait. Elle semblait loin, le regard noir, le corps froid. Il me semblait presque que son âme avait quitté son corps, comme si aucune vie ne l'habitait.

- Bella, tu ne veux pas que l'on …

- Laisse moi, tu veux que je m'éclate, je m'éclate, cria-t-elle en finissant son verre.

- Je veux juste t'aider.

- C'est ton boulot, je sais ! Ne deviens pas comme lui, s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à partir en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Qui Bella ? Qui « lui » ?

Elle ne se retourna pas, et se noya dans la foule. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment été là. J'aurais voulu lui enlevé son verre et la forcé à s'expliquer, mais je n'en avais pas le droit au milieu de la foule. Edward m'aurait tué.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Durant notre sortie, je voulais lui en parler et la détendre. Je voulais retrouver mon amie Bella mais je remarquais une femme louche dans notre rayon. Je changeais de rayon et la femme nous suivit et je vis son appareil photo. Je trainai Bella dans les allées pour se sortir de cette harceleuse, mais arrivées à la vitrine, des dizaines de personnes étaient agglutinées Bella recula dans un rayon pour sa cacher.

- Une vendeuse et vite !

- Nous sommes vraiment désolées mais …

- Oh arrêtez votre cinéma, c'est l'une de vos vendeuses. C'est évident. Nous évitions les autres clientes. D'ailleurs, je suis sure que nos amis seront ravis d'entendre que des vendeuses crachent sur leurs clients connus.

Je me retournai pour voir Bella recroquevillée dans le rayon, sous une tringle de vêtements. Elle semblait si paniquée et je savais déjà ce qu'elle pensait « ça ne s'arrête jamais, n'importe où ». J'avais moi aussi peur, mais je me devais de le cacher. Je me penchais sur son corps couvert :

- Ma chérie, tout va bien se passer, chuchotais-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

Je sortis son téléphone de sa poche pour qu'elle appelle Edward pendant que je m'occupais d'Emmet. Je savais que c'était son jour de congé, mais là c'était une urgence. J'aurais pu simplement appeler Matt et le chauffeur, mais les photographes augmentaient et Bella paraissaient immobilisée, paralysée par la panique.

**EPOV**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes un quart d'heure plus tard, le magasin était piégé par des dizaines, voire centaines, de photographes. Edward et moi passâmes par la porte derrière, mais c'était identique. Edward avait appelé une équipe de la sécurité dans la voiture, mais elle ne pouvait arriver que dans une heure. Edward était bien sur partie dans une colère noire, mais rien n'y faisait.

Nous fûmes beaucoup bousculés lors de notre descente de voiture, et j'eus l'impression que ces paparazzis étaient plus agressifs, et prêt à tout. Nous avons eut des difficultés à traverser la foule de fous. Lorsqu'enfin nous rentrâmes dans le magasin, Alice nous apparut très vite :

- Là, je craque. Bella est terrée au fond du magasin. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Edward. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, je te jure. Elle me fait peur. J'avoue qu'aux Etats-Unis, il y avait rarement autant de paparazzis mais quand même …

- Tu entends quoi par terrée ? demandais-je.

Comme réponse, elle pointa un rayon. Edward et elle partirent la seconde plus tard vers le groupe de vendeuses et le quelques clientes outrées.

J'avançai dans le rayon de robes, et j'aperçus une paire de pieds sous celles-ci. Je m'accroupis face à la silhouette recroquevillée. Je ne voyais que sa chevelure sur ses genoux, collées contre son petit corps. Apeurée, était le mot pour la décrire, elle me faisait penser à un petit animal effrayée par le bruit.

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle leva ses grands yeux écarquillés comme si elle n'était pas sure que j'étais là. Ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient doucement, puis elle grimaça lorsqu'elle tenta de déplier ses jambes. Mes yeux se baissèrent sur celle-ci, et je vis son talon cassé. Je pris ses jambes par les genoux pour les lui déplier. Je m'assis et posa sa cheville droite sur ma cuisse. Avec délicatesse, je la soulevai et défit l'attache de sa chaussure cassée, pour libérer son petit pied. Je fis glisser mes mains autour de celui-ci, elle grimaça un peu et se détendit.

- Ca va ?

- J'ai un peu mal.

- Une entorse surement, ça passera, mais évite de marcher.

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. Je ris.

- Emmet, je …

- On va rentrer.

Je lui enlevai la deuxième chaussure, sous ses yeux intrigués. Puis je lui tendis un bras :

- Je peux ?

Elle hocha la tête sans vraiment comprendre. Je passais un bras sous ses aisselles et l'autre sous ses genoux et je me levai. Edward revint et demanda son état à Bella. Alice continuait à la consoler, collée à moi. Edward s'occupa des affaires des filles pour qu'elles soient envoyées à l'Hôtel ce soir. Alice mit sur Bella une couverture pour la cacher en espérant que cela la rassure. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme si elle avait peur que je la lâche au milieu des fauves.

Edward ouvrit la marche avec quelques policiers sur place qui avait voulu dégager le trottoir. Alice se mit devant moi pour me guider dans la foule et doucement je vis apparaitre une trainée laissée par Edward. Bien sur j'avançais lentement avec Bella dans mes bras mais ce furent les photographes violents qui hurlaient et cognaient qui rendaient la situation compliquée. Bella tenait le drap, mais d'un coup un photographe se jeta sur celui-ci et le retira. Par réflexe, je mis la main sur la tête à Bella pour la coller contre moi, ses cheveux la cachant totalement. Je la sentis se crisper sur moi, et je devins violent. Mes gestes furent plus brusques et j'attendis plus rapidement l'auto. Enfin, j'attendis la voiture et lança presque Bella sur la banquette pour la suivre. La porte se ferma derrière moi, le silence régna. Je regardais Bella qui regardait Edward paniquée, qui lui-même regardait Alice. Il se passait quelque chose.

La voiture démarra et Bella se réveilla de sa transe dans une panique horrible :

- Edward ! Vite ! Fais quelque chose !

Alice se tassa à ses cotés et lui prit le visage :

- Ca va aller !

- Non, c'est votre boulot ! Bougez-vous ! Hurlait-elle en pleurant. Ca va empirer qi vous ne faites rien.

Je laissai les filles entre elles, et rejoint Edward sur la banquette d'en face.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- D'un, les vendeuses n'auraient jamais du prévenir les photographes, mais de deux …

Bella interrompit Edward pour se tourner vers moi, un air complètement assommée et désespéré dans le regard. Comme si tout était foutu.

- Ce que va te dire Edward, c'est que ça va empirer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils m'ont pris avec toi. Ils m'ont pris allongée dans tes bras. Ils ont pris leur petite actrice américaine dans les bras d'un homme qui n 'est ni mon agent, ni un garde du corps, et qui apparait surement sur des photos depuis notre départ des Etats-Unis. Ils m'ont pris avec un inconnu, qui a la place parfaite pour devenir mon fiancé.

- Quoi ?

- Emmet demain, tu seras en première de couverture avec moi. Tu es désormais mon fiancé.

- C'est faux !

- C'est trop tard, me chuchota Edward.

- Vous auriez pu nous avertir.

Le silence revint, personne n'y avait pensé. Edward décrocha son téléphone pour empêcher « l'épidémie » de la rumeur, mais nous savions que c'était trop tard. Bella se tourna vers moi, se retira de l'épaule d'Alice, et me regarda avec une telle intensité : elle était désolée pour moi. Puis elle cacha définitivement son visage derrière ses longs cheveux.

Un médecin nous attendait à l'hôtel ainsi que l'équipe de sécurité qui nous aida à traverser la foule. Je vis déjà les conséquences de notre geste. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Les photographes hurlaient aussi mon prénom et me posait des questions complètement farfelues. Edward m'avait ordonné de rester calme pour éviter d'en rajouter mais j'entendais des « depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » ou « êtes vous ensemble pour sa promotion ? », ou encore « n'est-elle pas trop jeune pour vous ? ».

J'en avais déjà marre et lorsque nous attendîmes la chambre, Bella me vit frappait l'un des murs. Elle avait presque pleuré, et j'avais alors regretté ma violence. Alice l'amena alors dans la chambre, et elle ressortit seule une heure plus tard. Elle nous avait demandé de lui apporter à manger un peu plus tard, car elle dormait après que le médecin ait observé sa cheville. Edward continuait à parler au téléphone en tournant comme un tigre en cage, puis il s'enferma lui-même dans sa chambre après avoir lancé un « on part demain à 10h au lieu de midi, plus vite on part, mieux ce sera » avait-il grogné.

Je me retrouvai seul. Moi qui tentais d'aider Bella, j'avais en fin de compte rendu sa vie de plus en plus insupportable. Et même le fait qu'elle était harcelée n'avait interpellé son père. Nous continuerons.

J'allais dans ma chambre et commença à faire les valises. Vers midi, Edward vint me dire que je pouvais commander un repas si je voulais et il me tendit un post-it avec le repas de Bella pour la commander. Ce que je fis.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Pas le temps, rit-il amèrement le portable dans sa main.

- C'est vraiment catastrophique ?

- Je peux arranger cela, mais … dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit où j'étais. Tu devras y mettre du tien.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je vais faire un communiqué de presse. Tu es son fiancé

- Mais c'est faux, on ne peut pas raconter ça. Pourquoi ne pas raconter que je suis son tuteur ?

- C'est peu glamour. Dans son milieu, elle doit paraitre mature et j'ai vu ce que les photos donneront. Tu ne passeras jamais pour un garde du corps, tu parais protecteur. Les magazines vont transformer ça en amour profond. C'est trop tard alors autant jouer le jeu.

- C'est ça ton métier ? Mentir ?

- Je la couvre, je lui donne une bonne image. Ecoute Emmett, votre faux couple redorera son image de rebelle. Elle paraitra plus stable, plus mature. La dernière fois qu'elle a du faire croire à un couple, c'était avec un acteur et franchement il a détruit son image. C'était une sorte de rockeur junkie, complètement allumé. Maintenant que c'est fait, on va en profiter. Tu es désormais son fiancé caché et entre toi et moi, tu lui donneras une meilleure image.

- Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir jouer les amourettes avec elle, pitié. Elle est déjà assez confuse, je ne veux pas l'enfoncer.

- Je lui en ai parlé, elle a accepté.


	21. Chapitre 19 : Quelques chuchotements

**Bonsoir, je m'excuse du chapitre court mais c'est THE TOURNANT pour Emmett ! De plus après c'est LONDOOOOON ! =)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise : ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS (SONDAGE IMPORTANT)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**BPOV**

J'avançais vers la chambre d'Emmet pour pouvoir lui parler de notre nouvel arrangement et surtout à quel point j'étais désolée de toute cette histoire. J'entendis la voix d'Edward floue à travers la porte, puis celle d'Emmet distincte et plus forte :

- Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir jouer les amourettes avec elle, pitié.

Sous le choc, je crus que mes jambes allaient céder. Une explosion dans ma poitrine avait surgit, signe d'un profond rejet. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été projeté contre le mur près de la porte. Dans son ton, j'avais tout ressenti : le dégout, l'absurdité de la proposition et le refus qui allait en découler. Je sentais déjà Edward venir me dire que je serais seule dans cette situation. J'avais mal.

_« Bats-toi ! Tu n'es pas une faible, ne le laisse pas te dicter ce que tu es ! »_

J'étais si faible que j'eus du mal à rejoindre ma chambre. Mais comment pourrais-je m'en sortir cette fois ? Comment expliquer les photos avec Emmett ?

_« Persuade-le ! Tu es Isabella Swan Stephenson, tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Comment ose-t-il te dire non ! Ce n'est rien, il te doit ce service, c'est son travail ! »_

Je ne peux pas. Je n'aurais pas la force de me faire rejeter en face à face.

_« Use de sa faiblesse. Tu peux le faire. Oublie cette timidité idiote ! »_

- Je ne peux pas ! Hurlais-je pour faire stopper ce débat infernal.

Je me retrouvai en face du miroir. Mes yeux étaient rougis, ma peau semblait pâle et vraiment abîmé, et pourtant, je vis que j'avais perdu le combat. J'allais le faire parce que si mon image n'était pas rétablie, je ne rentrerais JAMAIS chez moi. Mon père me tuerait si je lui rendais la vie impossible par le biais des magazines à scandales. Je devais m'assurer que cet employé rentrerait dans le rang. Je m'assurais qu'Emmett jouerait le jeu.

Je partis me doucher et me changer. La journée n'était pas finie.

**EPOV**

Edward partit en début d'après-midi pour « arranger » les choses. Le service de chambre arriva et déposa les plateaux. Je pris celui de Bella pour lui porter, je frappais plusieurs fois mais rien.

- Bella ?

Rien.

_« Elle a fuguait, ça se trouve » _**(clin d'œil à Maëva)**

Je rentrais à cette simple idée, en me disant que je lui laisserais son plateau sur une table au mieux. Et quelle surprise ! Je posai le plateau sous le choc. Elle était bien là, endormie dans son lit. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur son oreiller, et son petit corps était couvert de sous vêtements seuls. Elle était belle.

_« Tu te fous de moi, elle est plus. »_

Splendide, angélique, magnifique, féerique, fantastique, charmante, ravissante, désirable, attirante … Non aucun de ces mots. Il y aurait fallu un nouveau mot pour la décrire tant sa beauté resplendissait. Ses sous-vêtements étaient crème et soyeux, la lumière de sa fenêtre presque fermée se reflétait sur ceux-ci et sur ses courbes légères mais gracieuses. Bella dormait sur le dos, sa respiration lente et forte aurait pu bercer l'enfant le plus colérique, son souffle aurait calmé l'homme le plus violent, et sa peau était digne du tissu le plus beau. Rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus belle à cet instant. Elle bougea un peu, puis elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux. Et tout disparut.

Sa bouche forma un sourire étrange, ses yeux redevinrent pleins de colère et de désir. Elle restait splendide mais semblai tellement sauvage qu'une certaine peur apparut en moi. Elle se leva doucement et avança vers moi telle une chasseuse.

La seconde d'avant, j'avais senti mon cœur battre comme pour la toute première fois, j'avais senti que mon esprit ne devait être tourné que vers elle et mon corps, n'être fait que pour elle. Puis, elle avait changeait. J'avais senti le danger, la peur de perdre cette que j'avais un instant adulée. Je la voyais comme si c'était un cauchemar parmi le rêve parfait qu'elle était.

Elle me contourna, ferma la porte et revint derrière moi. Elle passa ses mains sur mes épaules, toujours dans mon dos, puis elle glissa lentement ses doigts sur mes bras, mon torse. Ses doigts coulèrent dans le bas de mon dos et jouèrent avec l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt avant de l'enlever brutalement. Je sentis délicatement ses lèvres entre mes omoplates, ses mains passant sur mes abdos.

- Détends-toi.

Quelle était ce monstre qui la hantait pour détruire mon rêve, mon espoir. Qui était ce démon pour venir repousser mes limites, et rejeter celle que j'admirais ?

- Bella, reviens moi.

- Je suis là.

Je me retournai pour la voir. Je la plaquais violemment contre la commode, la main sous son cou et je vis son bleu devenu jaune sur son visage de poupée. Ma main prit totalement son visage et mon index passa sur sa blessure.

- Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?

- Nous ? Dit-elle presque choquée.

_« Au moins c'est une réaction ! »_

- Oui nous. Parce que tu es comme ça, avec moi. Tu veux quelque chose de moi. Tu sais très bien que ça, chuchotais-je en prenant le coté de sa culotte dans ma main, me fera tomber. Mais désolé, je vais te décevoir.

- Tu me déçois déjà.

- POURQUOI ? La secouais-je par les épaules.

- Parce que tu me repousses sans cesse.

Elle avait baissé la tête et ses joues s'étaient colorés d'un rose pâle. Bella.

- Quand ai-je pu faire tel acte ?

- Tu ne m'aideras pas en jouant le faux couple.

- J'ai accepté, alors je ne comprends pas.

- Bien sur, que tu as accepté ! Je suis sure que tu en rêvé.

_« Je te laisse seul. Ca va trop vite pour moi, mon pote ! »_

J'avais réussi à rentrer dans sa tête une seconde pour qu'elle se referme sur elle-même, la seconde d'après. Je ramassais mon tee-shirt face à son sourire, l'enfila et partit. Elle rit doucement à mon départ et je m'enfermai la porte de ma chambre.

Là, tout avait changé.

Bella était devenue ma Pandora. Une femme belle, intelligente, désirable, parée de tout ce dont je rêvais. Bella était tout et je n'étais qu'un simple mortel l'observant. Et sa boîte était son esprit. Des qu'elle l'ouvrait, une vague de déchirement se livrait bataille en moi. Je sentais que je n'avais pour but qu'elle et perdait la raison devant son corps majestueux. Mais lorsqu'elle la refermait, je perdais ma raison d'être, je devenais fou. J'étais fou. Fou de ses yeux, de son corps, de ses mains timides, de son petit nez rond, de sa petite taille, de son rire magique, de son sourire éclatant, de ses jours roses. J'étais fou et j'en souffrais de voir que je ne pourrais jamais tout avoir.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : je l'avais vu, elle m'avait rendu fou et j'étais tombé dans un amour misérable. Je l'aimais lorsqu'elle s'ouvrait, lorsqu'elle me laissait la protéger, lorsqu'elle ressentait de la compassion. Mais ce coté ténébreux, plein de folie, de vengeance, de colère, me rendait malheureux pour elle et me faisait sentir le feu du désir que j'avais pour elle. Elle me torturait avec un plaisir démesuré. Elle devenait la femme parfaite, affectueuse et douce pour se transformer en démon prêt à me faire plonger dans la passion incontrôlable. Elle était la fille qu'on aimerait aimer tellement c'était beau, et la fille qui nous ferait tromper la première.

Je détestais tellement cette partie d'elle, elle englobait trop la première. Elle m'obligeait à retenir mes envies et mes sentiments, alors que j'aurais voulu embrasser Bella avec amour et lui dire ce que je ressentais. Mais je ne pouvais pas, elle se protéger de cela en se transformant en cette bête. Je ne voulais pas me laisser déborder par cette passion sans qu'elle sache la vérité.

L'évidence était que je ne pourrais jamais faire l'amour à Bella, lui prouver mes sentiments, tant que son esprit sera tourmenté.

Lui donner cette stabilité dont elle avait besoin, je le pouvais, mais pas avec une armée de paparazzis. La tâche me sembla impossible et je me sentis si minable. J'étais tombé amoureux de la fille inaccessible mais en plus, je ne savais même pas quelle partie d'elle j'aimais le plus. L'ange ou le démon ? Les deux se détruisaient et les conséquences se répercutaient sur Bella. Faire cesser cette guerre intérieure, me sembla impossible sans conseils.

Je composai le numéro de Jasper.

**Emmett 2 - Bella 3**

* * *

**Alors ?**

**SONDAGE IMPORTANT : Je risque de faire des dizaines de chapitres vu la façon dont j'écris. Ma fiction risque de devenir très loooooongue dont, je vous demande votre avis sur la chose :**

**- Soit, j'écris comme je le devais, mais j'ai peur de vous lassez**

**- Soit, je loupe quelques villes de la promotion et j'écris des OS supplémentaires pour ceux qui me le demandent, pour savoir ce qui se passe dans ces villes absentes.**

**A VOS CLAVIERS **

_**(de plus, je vais répertorier tous mes lecteurs, donc ceux qui ne laissent jamais de reviews, C'est LE MOMENT !)**_

**Sur ce BONNE ANNEE 2011 A TOUT LE MONDE, encore merci à Maëva qui me fait beaucoup rire avec ses reviews, et Grazie qui m'encouragent toujours !**

**Et bien sur merci à tout les autres aussi !**

**XOXO**

_**Caroline Smith**_


	22. Chapitre 20 : Tendresse

**Hello hello la companie ! Me revoilà ! Tout d'abord je m'eeeeeeeecuse de vous avoir fait patienter, je m'en veux. Mais j'ai des bonnes excuses : 1) nouvel ordi et pas Word dessus 2) la rentrée donc moins le temps d'écrire 3) manque totale d'inspiration, car peur de vous décevoir.**

**En effet, je galère un peu pour la suite. J'ai déjà beaucoup avancé dans l'histoire à Paris alors je pense faire court pour Londres et rajouter deux - trois villes avant le final TOKYO. De plus j'ai un peu de mal à organiser quelques choses pour réunir nos deux amoureux dans une nuit torride (jamais fait de lemon alors ça se prépare).**

**Sinon je vous remercie à tous de continuer à me suivre, vos reviews me font hyper plaisir. Maeva : non je n'ai pas disparu ! Et oui, Mac c'est juste amazing même si je perd mes points de repère, surtout en cours quand je suis sur les deux ordinateurs. Que voulez vous la com' n'attend pas !**

**Lara (ma cousine d'amour ) : tu ne liras point la lemon, ca ça me fait bizarre que tu lises une scène "hot" que j'aurais écrite. Je sais qu'on est proche mais quand même ! xD Sauf si tu veux absolument la lire mais pitié ne me juge pas trop vie, c'est juste pour m'amuser !**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**

* * *

BPOV **

Le voyage en train avait court; Edward avait tenu à voir quelques rendez vous avec moi dans le train alors Alice avait boudé à coté d'Emmett. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Emmett qui n'avait cessé de m'éviter, ce que je comprenais. J'avais encore échouée, et cette fois il avait réagi horriblement. J'avais vu dans son regard, une colère si intense, ni noire. Tout d'un coup, je me rendais compte des erreurs que j'avais faite. Cette colère était contre moi - bien sur - mais contre lui. Je l'avais senti lorsqu'il m'avait dit " Quand ai-je pu faire tel acte ?". Pendant une seconde j'avais eut l'impression de compter pour lui. J'eus l'impression que seule l'idée d'avoir pu me repousser le mettait hors de lui.

Il était sortie la seconde d'après après m'avoir annoncé que nous serions un faux couple. Edward avait du lui promettre plus d'argent s'il accepté sinon pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

_"T'es aveugle ! IL T'ADORE LITTERALEMENT ! Il est à tes pieds."_

Non, ça c'était totalement impossible. Personne ne pouvait m'apprécier, encore moins un mec qui vit avec moi et ...

_"Isabella."_

J'avais tout de suite était me réfugier dans "ma" chambre, alors que ma véritable chambre me manquait terriblement. Alice m'avait proposé de la suivre dans ses grandes virées shopping, mais j'avais refusé par manque de motivation. j'avais juste envie de me morfondre sous ma couette devant un bon film et une Ben&Jerry's. Mais impossible ! Je devais dormir quelques heures avant de commencer à me préparer pour une autre avant-première. Ce film allait me sortir par les yeux. Hélas, trop de choses parcouraient mon cerveau pour le laisser dans la paix du sommeil.

_"Trop de choses ? Dis plutôt Emmett !"_

Oui ! Lui et toujours lui. Je ne sais pourquoi je ne voyais que son visage lorsque mes paupières tombaient. Je ne voyais que par ses immenses mains, ses muscles tendus comme lorsque je m'approche de lui, sa mâchoire serré, son sourire de gamin et ses yeux lumineux. Je l'imaginais heureux à coté de moi et non stressé ou tendu.

Je me levais décider à aller déprimer devant la télévision et à commander trois tonnes de sucreries en tout genre. Mais une masse prenait déjà tout le canapé. Emmett était effondré sur le canapé, les bras grands ouvert, la bouche entrouverte d'où sortait un souffle paisible et lourd. Je m'assis sur le rebord du canapé pour attraper le téléphone et commander ma nourriture. Ainsi, je vis que cet hôtel était plus petit, moins prestigieux que le premier, surement du aux fans toujours plus agressifs. Un bras s'abattit sur ma taille, me plaquant contre son torse balancé par ce souffle tranquille. Je fus paralysée par la peur de l'avoir réveiller mais non. Ensuite je fus vite attirer par ses bras. je m'installais plus confortablement dans ceux ci et ils se refermèrent automatiquement sur mon corps. Je me retrouvais sur le flanc, sa main gauche sur mon ventre, l'autre près de mon buste me frôlant à peine. Et je sentis son nez dans mes cheveux attachés en chignon et une de ses jambes se colla contre la mienne. Je fus calé dans un monde de paix. Soudain plus rien n'importait, je me lançais bercer pour être transporter peu à peu dans els bras de Morphée. C'était bon, délicieux, merveilleux. Je sombrais sur ce nuage, dans cette chaleur provoquée par nos deux corps.

**EPOV**

Une odeur de parfum florale me réveilla, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un champs de fleurs. Quelque chose bougea doucement entre mes bras et je sentis ainsi quelque chose me chatouillait le visage. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, la bouche pâteuse, le visage ensommeillé et je la vis. Son visage de poupée reposé sur mon bras droit, une de ses petites mains agrippait férocement le bras opposé, quelques mèches sortant de son chignon balayaient mon visage, c'est ainsi que je la découvris. La poupée était blottie tout contre moi et je revis son visage comme crispée, avec une petite ride entre ses yeux. Je passais ma main libérée sur son chignon pour rassembler les quelques mèches évadées puis enleva doucement son élastique. Ses cheveux s'étalèrent sur mon torse et son visage mais la petite ride avait disparu. Elle était naturelle. Naturellement belle.

Je ne revenais pas d'autant de beauté dans un corps inanimé, il n'y avait plus aucune tension, plus aucun jeu, plus de fantaisie, aucune séduction. C'était juste beau et simple. Mon téléphone interrompit ce moment, en sonnant avec le prénom Edward à l'écran.

Un message "Préparez vous pour ce soir."

Il devait nous avoir vu dormir. Bella bougea doucement et faillit tomber. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se rassit sans me regarder. Je ne voyais que son dos, elle détourna lentement son visage mais je ne perçus que le bout de son nez et le début de sa pommette.

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle et elle se leva doucement en rattachant ses cheveux avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je me levais à mon tour et me préparer pour cette soirée. Notre première soirée de "couple", moi au milieu de photographes, tenant dans mes bras la fille la plus folle et hypnotisante que j'ai pu rencontré. Il me faudra plus qu'une préparation physique ! Je pris une longue douche chaude en me masturbant pour tenter de réduire la pression. Et pendant ce moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de revoir l'image de la belle, allongée, détendue et simplement naturelle.

**BPOV**

Mon coeur avait battu plus vite lorsque sa respiration s'était accélérée dans mon dos. Ma respiration m'avait fait souffrir divinement, ma peau avait frissonner et j'avais un peu tremblée. Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, j'avais l'impression d'un morceau de piano s'accélérant en moi, doux, mais rapide. Comme si mon corps me disait qu'il était là. Qu'il était réveillé, tout près de moi.

Mon corps me disait que j'avais une âme, un coeur, un esprit ...

"désormais, déchirée en deux et l'autre moitié se trouvait en lui".

Une larme coula, la déchirure était à la fois si atroce à endurer et si belle à ressentir. Mon portable sonna sur la table de chevet.

"J'amène la robe dans 15 minutes. bisous Al'"

* * *

**J'ai réussis à finir ce chapitre, cette semaine je tente un autre, mais les études me prennent beaucoup de temps. Mais promis, je n'abandonne pas, j'ai déjà une idée de super fin !**

**XOXO**  
**C.S**

**PS : Je vous adore mes lecteurs. Venez sur facebook pour rejoindre mon groupe auteur, pour plus d'infos envoyez moi une review pour que je vous envoie des invitations. **


	23. Chapitre 21 : Impudique

**Hello hello les lecteurs ! Un nouveau chapitre plus .. hot, on se rapproche du lemon. J'espère que cela vous plaira comme d'habitude. Je tente d'écrire plus vite mais sis déçue du nombre de reviews qui a baissé ! Je remercie les habitués : Grazie avec son petit message à chaque chapitre, Maëva parce que tu me fais rire et tous les autres ! **

**A part ça, je vais surement me tester en "lemon" en écrivant une OS à part, une tout autre histoire dont j'ai eut l'idée entre Edward et Bella ( qui seront des personnages hors Twilight ). Voilà Voilà. **

**On se retrouve en bas avec vos commentaires =) BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Bella ne m'avait pas adressé un mot, sauf un « merci » lorsque je l'avais complimenté sur sa tenue. Même si un sac poubelle lui allait, les robes qu'elles portaient lors des premières et des soirées la rendait déesse. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient cousus sur elle, (elles l'étaient peut-être) tellement ses courbes paraissaient ne faire qu'un avec les tissus de soie et satin. Les dentelles caressaient sa peau, et les rubans la ceinturaient parfaitement.

Cette fois, la robe était simple, beige. Elle lui couvrait les jambes à mon grand regret. Le haut ressemblait à deux rouleaux de soie qu'on aurait mis pour courir sa poitrine, le tout avec une ceinture identique. Son dos était nu car les deux tissus se rejoignaient en un nœud, la ceinture tombait parfaitement sur sa chute de reins et sa chevelure était noué en un chignon. Bien sur lorsque j'étais sorti, j'en avais eut le souffle coupé et mon regard fut rapidement attiré vers son décolleté finissant élégamment vers le haut de son ventre. Le haut de son corps n'était que jeu d'ombre et de lumière, caressant la peau entre ses seins, distincte.

Magnifique ne suffisait plus à la décrire.

_« Bandante peut-être ? »_

Et l'instinct premier de l'homme revint …

Dans la voiture, elle m'avait seulement adressé un regard lorsqu'Alice m'avait demandé – ordonné – de mettre les lunettes de soleil qu'elle me tendait. Bella avait soupiré puis avait repris sa contemplation de la ville de nuit. Au début, je m'étais étonné qu'Alice soit présente puis j'imaginais que c'était pour rassurer Bella lors de la soirée, si je n'étais pas apte à gérer son angoisse et la mienne ou plutôt quand je ne le serais pas.

Moi non plus, jouer le prince charmant ne me plaisait guère, mais j'avais promis d'aider à rattraper son image.

_« A rattraper ce désastre plutôt ! »_

Plus j'y pensais, plus je m'angoissais. Nous avions du sortir séparément tellement les paparazzis était nombreux, j'avais cru suffoquer. Tous voulaient une réponse à leurs questions à propos d'elle et moi. Je ne pouvais alors que m'inquiéter à propos de ce soir. Les journalistes seraient là, les fans aussi, sans parler des autres célébrités mesquines. La plupart réunis, non pas pour le film de Bella, mais plutôt par curiosité, celle de découvrir le nouveau « boy-friend » de la princesse.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la voiture, les flashs nous assaillîmes et je fus heureux qu'Alice m'ait donné l'accessoire. Edward partit sur l'un des cotés pour rejoindre l'autre bout par passage moins « emprunté », et Alice le suivit tant bien que mal. Bella – qui me suivait – sortit de la voiture et me réveilla de ma surprise en prenant ma main. Elle paraissait à son aise mais elle serrait drôlement fort ma main – fort, c'est vite dit. Je passais mon pouce sur sa paume pour la rassurer, tout en la contemplant. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers moi – toujours souriante - pour m'inciter à faire face aux photographes. Bella, elle, semblait naturelle alors que moi -, je devais avoir l'air d'un angoissé de première. Lorsque la princesse nous fîmes faire quelques pas en avant, mon corps se réveilla brusquement et je pris possession de mes membres pour apparaître plus spontané. Mon bras s'enroula ainsi autour de sa taille comme une protection alors que nous posions. Je me forçais à sourire mais j'étais certain que je n'aurais jamais le niveau de la belle pour ce qui était de mentir aux autres.

Après avoir passé la barrière des photographes, l'antre des photos ratés en première page demain, les acteurs surexcitées et hypocrites, les fans complètement dingues (en bien et en mal), nous étions arrivés à l'entrée de la salle servant de cinéma géant pour l'occasion.

Les acteurs souriants avaient alors perdus leurs sourire Colgate, et s'étaient dispersés. Comme Bella, qui s'enfuit de mon bras pour attraper celui d'Edward étrangement mécontent.

- Alors ? C'était crédible ?

- Je pense.

- Tu penses quoi de … lui ? dit-elle en me pointant vaguement.

- Tout juste crédible.

Les deux ne me regardaient même pas alors que j'étais juste derrière :

- Ho ! Je suis là !

- .. . A mon avis, il fait trop vieux et trop blasé pour paraître véritable devant ses appareils.

Je partis, tellement la rage m'envahit. Moi, pas crédible et pas authentique ? C'était le comble du comble ! J'étais à mon avis, la seule personne vrai dans tout ce bordel. Ces faux sourires, ces faux couples, ces faux amis, et ces films pourris, je me demandais comment on pouvait accepter d'être autant manipuler pour devenir une personne parfaite mais aussi totalement fausse de A à Z. Je commençais à me demander comme M. Stephenson avait pu laisser sa fille grandir dans un tel univers de fausseté, de méchanceté et de manipulation.

Bella ne connaissait ainsi rien à l'amitié, à l'amour et aux choses simples. Mais j'étais décidé à changer cela. On m'avait engagé pour prendre soin d'elle, alors je le ferais.

**BPOV**

Je vis notre prochaine destination se dessinait sur l'un des grands panneaux de l'aéroport : « Barcelona, España ». Grâce à Edward, nous avions que très peu de temps à patienter. Hélas, lui était partit le matin, alors nous devions le rejoindre – Emmett et moi - le soir même.

- Impatiente ? Me souffla Emmett étrangement joyeux ce jour là.

- Pourquoi je le serais ?

- Le soleil.

- Il te manque tant que ça ?

- Si tu savais, rit-il.

Une fois installée et l'avion dans le ciel, il sortit de son sac gardé, un livre et un magazine ainsi que deux paires d'écouteurs. Il disposa le tout sur la tablette pour faire un tas grossier. Il sourit bêtement – mais c'était craquant quand même - lorsqu'il me vit l'observer.

- Laisse moi deux secondes et je t'explique, chuchota-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu lis … , j'attrapais rapidement le magazine pour y lire, « **Cosmopolitain** » (_dédicace à mon magazine préféré_) ! Attends, tu lis ça toi ?

Il rigola franchement cette fois, l'hôtesse arriva à ce moment pour commander nos boissons. J'allais répondre que je voulais un jus d'ananas, mais Emmett ouvrit la bouche en premier :

- Un Coca et un jus de … Ananas pour elle.

- Très bien monsieur. Dit la femme rougie par les airs charmeurs d'Emmett.

_« Avoue que t'aimerais bien lui dire PAS TOUCHE MA GRANDE »_

Pas du tout, j'en ai rien à faire.

_« Desserre tes poings et respire, j'y croirais plus »_

Emmett se retourna vers moi, ce sourire toujours collé à son visage. Je tentais de rester impassible, mais j'avoue que son expression me donnait envie de sourire à mon tour.

- Bon tu accouches ? Si c'est pour me dire que tu lis ça parce que tu te sens proche des femmes ou que tu es devenu gay … je m'en fous.

- Drôle ! (rien ne le perturberait alors !) Le magazine est pour toi et les écouteurs, ce sont des doubles paires. Plus confortables pour écouter à deux.

- J'ai mon propre Ipod.

Il ne m'écouta pas, posa le magazine sur mes genoux et mit ses propres écouteurs. Il me tendit les miens mais je ne bougeai pas. J'entendis le son dans ses écouteurs et restais un moment sans vraiment comprendre. Au bout de quinze minutes, trop tentée par mon magazine préféré, je l'attrapa et l'ouvris. En même temps je pris la paire d'écouteurs qui pendant à son Ipod.

Emmett avait les yeux fermés mais il sourit, surement en sentant les fils de son Ipod bouger.

- Un mot, et je t'envoie le magazine en pleine tête.

Il ouvrit les yeux, amusé et leva les mains en signe d'innocence pour ensuite se « rendormir ».

**L'Espagne.**

Emmett ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur lorsque nous arrivâmes en Espagne. Nous partîmes directement en laissant des instructions à mon staff déjà là, pour récupérer nos valises. Il souriait comme un enfant alors qu'il remettait sa paire de lunettes. Nous attendîmes notre chauffeur sur le parking de l'aéroport, sous le soleil brûlant et j'étais épuisée. Lui, s'allongea presque au bord d'un trottoir, le yeux fermés – je le supposais – visage tourné vers le soleil. Je pus ainsi observer l'effet des rayons sur son corps, ses cheveux prenaient une teinte brillante qui me donnait envie d'y plonger ses mains. Ses muscles contractés reprenaient une couleur presque dorée. Je détourna rapidement mon regard lorsque, toujours les yeux fermés, il se releva et enleva son pull gris. Son tee-shirt se souleva u peu et j'aperçus l'étonnante musculature, de véritables tablettes de chocolat.

Je me rappelais en avoir déjà vu, surtout sur mon partenaire à l'écran mais elles n'étaient pas aussi impressionnantes que les siennes. Il releva un peu plus son tee-shirt et reprit sa position initiale. Je soupirais – gémis en vérité – face à ce spectacle. Il le remarqua et ouvrit les yeux :

- Quelque chose te branche ? Rit-il.

- En vérité …

Il me fallait une idée MAINTENANT !

_« Avoue lui que tu glisserais bien tes mains sr ce torse parfaitement sculptée et luisant de transpiration. Avoue lui que tu es à la limite de jeter une petit culotte pour lui … Encore ! »_

- En vérité, je trouve ça complètement désolant de ta part.

- De ?

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune pudeur, je te rappelle qu'on est en public. D'ailleurs, tu e le fais même pas en privé. Tu essais juste de faire ton intéressant, du style regardez moi, je suis …, avais-je dis en faisant un brève signe vers son ventre pour finir ma phrase.

- Et je suis ? reprit-il sérieux.

- Monsieur Muscle quoi !

Il rit franchement en se laissant retomber par terre.

- j'ai chaud ! Se plaignit-il sans y croire.

- Moi aussi je brûle (dans tous les sens du terme) mais je ne montre pas mon ventre à tout le monde !

- Rien ne t'y empêche, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Je sais me tenir en public moi ! J'ai une certaine pudeur !

- Je voulais pas ne venir là mais tu me tends une perche. Juste pour rappel, ce n'est pas moi qui est débarqué dans la chambre de l'autre à moitié nu et qui l'a … chevauché. C'est ça le terme ?

_« Et meeerde, et un point pour lui"_

Le chauffeur arriva. Je plongeais sur la banquette arrière, en tentant de faire abstraction des rires du géant collé à moi. Il indiqua rapidement l'hôtel où nous nous rendions. Il se retenait de rire, encore !

_« Ferme lui le bec une bonne fois pour toute, bouge ! »_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et releva mon tee-shirt et fit un nœud en passant le bas au dessus de mon col, dévoilant mon ventre et la moitié de mon soutien gorge, par la même occasion.

L'effet fut rapide, il s'arrêta de rire. Ce fut de courte durée car il se rapprocha légèrement de moi avec un sourire bien différent de celui de l'avion. Ses lunettes cachés ses yeux, mais son sourire disait tout : il voulait jouer. Je soupirais prête à perdre humblement et à remette mon tee-shirt comme il faut mais il posa sa paume sur mon ventre. Ma respiration s'arrêta brusquement, sa paume était vraiment brûlante mais je frissonnais à son contact. Je fixais la main mais je sentis tout de même, son regard sur mon visage. Je n'osais lever les yeux de peur de rougir encore plus.

Doucement il bougea sa main en caressant mon ventre d'un flanc à l'autre, puis il la monta délicatement sous le nœud de mon vêtement qu'il dénoua d'un doigt. Il laissa ses doigts vagabondés sur le bas de mon soutien gorge. Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, mais ma bouche refusait de s'ouvrir de peur qu'un gémissement ou soupir ne lui indique à quel point je voulais le contraire.

_« Adieu culotte ! »_

Son autre main s'aventura sur la chute de mes reins qu'il pouvait aisément atteindre, grâce à ma position avachie. Ainsi j'étais dans ses mains, totalement inerte, et il savait qu'il pouvait me faire n'importe quoi. Je fermais mes yeux, les lèvres serrées, je faillis tourner la tête à l'opposé de la sienne pour ne plus entendre son souffle rauque. Mais il enleva sa main de mon buste pour retenir mon menton et leva mon visage vers lui. Il ne souriait plus et son visage était presque dur, sa mâchoire était serrée, ses lèvres si proches. Il se rapprocha encore, j'étais certaine qu'il allait m'embrasser mais son torse embrasé toucha mes côtes.

Et je gémis sous le frisson qu'il m'emporta.

Il sourit en levant un sourcil et la voix du chauffeur nous sortit de notre bulle. Emmett reprit sa position comme si de rien était et me laissa avachie sur la banquette. Nous devions être arrivé car Emmett sortit et m'attendit, la portière ouverte.

Son expression ne montrait rien, comme s'il n'avait pas été sur moi, il y a deux minutes. Comme s'il n'avait rien ressenti.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, on revenait à l'égalité :

**Emmett 3 – Bella 3**

**

* * *

**

**ALLEZ ALLEZ ON CLIQUE SUR LA PETITE BULLE ! LOL**

**XOXO**

**C.S**


	24. Chapitre 22 : Caresse espagnole

**Buenas Dias ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre chaud. Une atmosphère tendue et étouffante que je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Un petit mot pour chacun des lecteurs qui ont laissé un reviews : Tatouche, Emichlo, maeva (oui ça va et toi ? Email ?), morrijyg, alicetwilightF.F, nini88, Grazie, Adeline L., triskelle sparrow ...**

**Un grand mercii de pas lacher cette fiction ! Mille mercis ! Et désolée des fautes d'orthographes et fautes de frappe.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**PLAYLIST : Hijo de la luna - Mecano, Tantina pena et Naci para amarte - Alejandro Fernandez, While your lips are still red - Nightwish**_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

L'hôtel avait été changé au dernier moment, car Edward souhaitait éviter les paparazzis. Alice avait tapé du pied devant Edward et l'avait supplié au moins une centaine de fois de nous laisser choisir l'hôtel. Bien sur il trouvait cela stupide, elle n'allait même pas y vivre.

- Tu m'exaspères Alice !

- C'est un oui ?

Et ainsi de suite. Je voulais juste me réfugier dans ma chambre, mais je n'en avais pas encore à cause de ces deux là. J'en avais plus que marre des cris, des plaintes d'Alice et des NON à répétition d'Edward. Ma journée avait déjà moyennement débuté à cause d'Emmett jouant les princes charmants puis l'indifférant. D'ailleurs il est où celui là ?

Il sortit une minute plus tard des toilettes du café où nous nous étions installés, juste pour l'air conditionné et les vitres teintés. Il s'assit en face de moi.

- Toujours en plein débat ? Soupira-t-il aussi désespéré que moi.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, mais leva ma main vers le couple vraiment bruyant. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à leurs cris excepté lorsque j'entendis mon nom :

- … Je sais ce qui est mieux pour Bella ! Laisse moi choisir !

- Non, je suis son manager c'est à moi de choisir pour elle.

_« Choisir pour moi, choisir à ma place, cela voulait aussi dire que mon choix n'était pas si important. »_

Je me levais dans un bond, furieuse, fatiguée, et je voulais pour une fois, prendre une décision même si elle était peu importante :

- Taisez vous !

Le silence me répondit. Je vis leurs deux paires d'yeux me regarder, surpris, mais je m'avançai tout de même vers Edward. Je lui arrachais la brochure qu'il tenait, bien sur en espagnol.

- Emmett, traduis ! Dis-je autoritaire prête à détruire le bar à tout instant.

Emmett arriva, se pencha par dessus mon épaule, et commença à lire à voix haute. Sa voix grave, et les intonations espagnoles me calmèrent un peu mais c'est surtout sa main sur mon poignet tenant la brochure qui me relaxa instantanément. Il lut quelques minutes et me conseilla deux hôtels : un grand et luxueux, l'autre plus traditionnel. Je choisis le deuxième sans hésitation. Emmett n'avait pas bougé alors qu'Edward s'activait et qu'Alice nous partait vers son propre hôtel. Je me tournais vers Emmett, les yeux fixés vers les rues à l'éxtérieur.

- Tu faisais quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

- J'appelais mes sœurs. Soupira-t-il en baissant son visage, les yeu brillants.

- Elles vont bien ?

_« T'as trouvé que ça à dire ? Réellement ? »_

- Disons que ce n'est plus pareil.

J'attendis qu'il continue, cela sura une bonne minute.

- Rose ne veut plus me parler.

- Elle te reparlera, c'est juste que tu lui manques.

- Oui, mais ce ne sera plus pareil, je l'ai abandonné.

A ces mots, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Elle grossissait alors que je vis une larme sur la pommette d'Emmett. Il semblait brisé par cette séparation, cette déchirure. Le géant paraissait si faible, indifférent aux coups qu'on pourrait lui porter. Et cette boule qui ne cessait de me gêner à chaque respiration …

_« La culpabilité »_

Je me sentis accusée, jugée fautive et annoncée coupable d'avoir séparer cet homme de ce qui lui tenait à cœur. J'imaginais ces deux sœurs, dont je ne savais que les âges, pleurant leur frère, leur protecteur. Car oui, je ne pouvais imaginer Emmett qu'en frère protecteur, drôle et légèrement immature parfois. J'avais vu tout ça dans ces sourires, dans toute sa bonne humeur et ces manies de soigner les petites blessures. J'avais vu ça lors de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec moi, son bras me retenant comme pour me défendre.

- Je suis désolée. Chuchotais-je sur son épaule.

Il secoua la tête comme s'il regrettait d'avoir parlé et je me rendis compte que je devais agir. Il avait tenté de faire changer mon humeur, à mon tour, d'essayer cette épreuve. Je glissais ma main dans la sienne.

- Vayamos a divertinos, mi amor !

Ses yeux brillants changèrent pour m'observer :

- Tu parles espagnol ?

- J'étais au lycée avant tout ça, j'ai quelques bases.

Je tirais sur sa main pour sortir du café, je mis mes lunettes sur mon nez cachant la moitié de mon visage et jouais les véritables touristes en cachant mes cheveux sous une casquette.

Emmett fit de même et me suivit sans trop râler. Les rues ensoleillées étaient remplies de quelques touristes mais surtout de beaucoup d'habitants. Ainsi l'après-midi se déroula, nous nous promenions comme un véritable couple découvrant cette ville. Nos profitions de cet instant de bonheur, de paix sans photographes. Juste lui et moi.

Des heures dont je profitais pour poser des questions et pour le connaître. Lui aussi ne se gêna pas. Cela pouvait passer de notre couleur préférée, à des questions intimes :

- Alors qui c'était ? dis-je joyeusement, une glace italienne dans ma main droite, l'appareil photo d'Emmett dans l'autre.

- Je passe.

- Non, non, c'est interdit, je veux savoir, tu as éveillé ma curiosité ! Riais-je.

Nous nous étions assis sur un muret qui offrait une vue splendide sur la ville, toujours jaune et orange, toujours sous les rayons brulants du soleil. Je me sentais si loin du monde, si loin des Etats-Unis, des obligations, du film et des acteurs. Loin d'Isabella. Emmett remua les épaules, signe d'embarras.

- Ma copine du moment au lycée, Sandra.

- Du moment ? Ca veut dire qu'elle n'a pas été la seule.

- Non, souffla-t-il, à toi maintenant ! Qui as été le premier ?

Mentir ou pas ? Dire qu'on est une fille qui a déjà couché avec la moitié du pays, ou qui n'a jamais couché du tout en ayant juste l'impression d'être la dernière vierge de ce pays ?

_« Il y a un juste milieu tout de même ! »_

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Pas aujourd'hui, alors que nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche. Je me le devais. Je nous le devais.

- En faite, je n'ai jamais …

Il me regardait, je le sentais alors que mes yeux se concentraient exclusivement sur ma main appuyée sur la pierre chaude. Il tenta de relever mon visage mais je résistais.

- Bella, n'en sois jamais gênée. C'est une part de toi vraiment sincère, ne la renie pas.

- C'est juste que …

Je me doute de ce que tu ressens, mais sache que si l'une de mes sœurs était dans le même cas que toi – que ça soit par choix ou non – j'en serais fière.

Que voulez vous répondre à cela ? Je relevais mon visage pour observer avec lui, le soleil descendre peu à peu derrière les toits orangés. C'était vraiment beau et pour une fois, je comprenais l'intérêt de voyager. Le ciel était devenu un dégradé de bleu en passant par le violet et le rose pour finir dans un éclat d'orange et de jaune doré. Emmett se leva et me tendit une main.

- Allez viens, j'ai faim !

- Orge !

- Oui mais j'assume.

Je tapotais ma poche droite de son short en jean pour trouver mon portable mais Emmett avait déjà décroché le sien pour prévenir Edward. Je me tenais à un mètre derrière lui et je l'entendis grogner. Je me mis à écouter plus en profondeur la conversation.

- Elle a besoin d'arrêter tout ça quelques jours.

…

- Edward, laisse moi cette soirée et demain matin.

…

- Ecoute, moi aussi on m'a engagé pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle en a besoin, alors je prends cette soirée et la matinée.

….

- Edward, hurla-t-il en me faisant sursauter, appelle qui tu veux, je le fais.

Emmett raccrocha et éteignit son portable. La seconde d'après, c'est le mien qui sonna. Je n'eus le temps que d'entendre la voix d'Edward avant qu'une main attrape le mien et le balance contre le muret.

- Hey ! C'est mon portable.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ton personnel. Dit-il en attrapant ma main.

- Je me trompe ou c'est une fuite ?

- On va dire qu'on échappe aux problèmes.

Et ainsi, je le suivis dans des ruelles minuscules pour arriver dans une rue éclairée par de guirlandes, des personnes dansant devant des magasins aux vitrine ouvertes, des chanteurs assis contre les pierres blanches et rouges, et des saveurs magnifiques se baladant près de mon nez.

- Tu aimes l'épicé ? Souffla Emmett près de mon oreille.

_« C'est moi, ou cette phrase est vraiment à double sens »_

- Oui, bien sur.

Il se rapprocha d'une étale et demanda – en espagnol – quelque chose qu'il pointa du doigts. Une femme arriva après de moi et me fit m'asseoir sur la terrasse qui se résumait à trois tables dans une ruelle. J'obtempérais sans rien dire, en observant mon géant rire avec le vendeur.

**EPOV**

Je m'approchais de la table où était installée Bella et y posa le plateau de tapas commandé. Je posais ensuite le sac à dos qui contenait quelques affaires à nous et nos souvenirs.

- Madame est servie !

Elle ria – oh magnifique mélodie – et se pencha pour récupérer le sac.

- Tu crois que je pourrais aller me changer avant ce festin ? Sourit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, je me rendis compte de ma propre tenue : short poussiéreux, tee-shirt imbibé de ma transpiration. Il était temps d'aller se changer, en effet. Je demandais alors au vendeur si nous pouvions aller nous rafraichir quelque part. Il m'expliqua ainsi qu'il habitait au dessus et serait ravi de nous prêter sa salle de bain pour ce « joli couple » que nous formions. Je ris et voulais partager la plaisanterie avec Bella mais celle ci était entrainé dans un escalier. J'allais courir après elle. Antonio – le vendeur – m'arrêta en m'expliquant que sa femme nous avait entendu et voulait s'occuper de la jeune fille. Bella n'avait pas eut l'air de comprendre mais bizarrement, j'avais confiance en cet étranger. Il m'amena à mon tour en haut et j'entendis dans la salle voisine, Bella qui tentait d'expliquer qu'elle devait redescendre.

Je me changeais rapidement et prit un tee-shirt noir et un jean. Je rinçais mon visage et mes cheveux rapidement grâce au lavabo de pierre. Je ressortis pour retrouver l'assiette de tapas, mais cette fois quelque chose avait changé, un homme un peu plus vieux que moi avait commencé à jouer un morceau de guitare. Nous n'aurions pas pu trouver plus typique.

Bella sortit du magasin un quart d'heure plus tard. Et je retrouvais un ange.

Ses cheveux avaient été lâchés et formés de belles ondulations tombant jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ses yeux avaient été noircis et ses lèvres étaient plus roses. Elle portait une robe blanche et beige. Un ange, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. La robe laissait voir ses épaules légèrement dorées, et tombait délicatement sur ses hanches jusqu'à ses chevilles. La femme derrière elle, lui attacha un nœud dans le dos ce qui me rappelait quelle femme elle était. Une femme avec des formes, une belle femme. Elle sourit et j'y répondis par automatisme.

Elle s'installa devant moi et prit du bout des doigts un tapas pour l'avaler d'un coup.

- Non ! Bella c'est un « patatas bravas », c'est super épicé.

- Trop tard, son visage devint rouge. Elle finit de l'avaler et toussa. Je m'agenouillais devant elle pour tenter de l'aider alors que quelques passants riaient. Puis elle se mit à rire.

- Quelle arrivée, pouffa-t-elle.

Je ris à mon tour. En effet, c'était mignon mais ça avait brisé le charme de son arrivée.

- Viens, lui dis-je en lui tendant une main, on va recréer l'ambiance.

Elle accepta du bout des doigts et je sentis un frisson me parcourir en la calant contre moi.

**BPOV**

Doucement, il posa sa main sur le haut de mes fesses et glissa son autre main dans la mienne en posant cet ensemble contre son cœur. Je le sentis battre en écho au mien, comme si ils battaient le tempo de la mélodie. Il me poussa contre lui, bassin contre bassin, nos regards captivés. La musique (_Tantina Pena d'Alejandro Fernandez_) résonnait dans la ruelle, quelques couples dansaient, et le tout semblait irréel.

Il fit un pas en avant et mon corps suivit sans résistance. Ainsi nous dansions, yeux dans els yeux, mon corps répondant au sien, lui contrôlant le mien. Il conduisait la danse avec une facilité et je me pliais à ses mouvements. Il tendit nos bras qui auparavant étaient contre son torse. Je sentis ses omoplates se raidir grâce à ma deuxième main sur son épaule. Nous ne formions qu'un.

Il m'amena dans un ballet flamboyant de légèreté et de désir. Nous avançâmes, nous reculâmes et il me faisait tourner pour ensuite me ramener brutalement contre lui. Mon visage frôlait son torse à chaque tour et son souffle caressait mon front sans cesse.

Plus la danse s'accélérait, plus je sentais en moi, le désir se formait. Des papillons dans mon ventre s'envolaient à chacun de nos mouvements. Je sentais aussi sa soif, son envie contre mon ventre, serré dans son pantalon. Ses yeux me disaient de mille manières qu'il me voulait et ses bras me retenaient, m'emprisonnaient contre son corps contracté.

L'atmosphère était étouffante, la chaleur nous asphyxiait, des gouttes de sueur longeaient mon dos mais je parvenais à trembler et à frissonner contre lui. L'air autour de nous était remplit de tensions, d'envie, d'excitation sauvage.

Vers la fin du morceau, il monta délicatement sa main au centre de mon dos et pencha mon corps de poupée. Il approcha son propre buste de ma poitrine. Dans une minute d'éternité, il plongea son visage vers mes formes légèrement découvertes par le mouvement. Je fermais les yeux, et je sentis ses lèvres charnues frôlaient ma peau et montaient vers mon cou. Sa main suivit ce geste et attrapant ma nuque et enfin, il embrassa la partie de mon cou, la plus exposée. Il remit sa main en place et nous releva.

La musique était finie, ce moment aussi. Mon front était collé à son torse, et il noyait son nez dans mes cheveux. Je repliais doucement mes bras contre lui pour qu'il e prenne dans les siens entièrement. Il le fit.

Aujourd'hui, ce soir, quelque chose avait changé. Mon cœur battait plus fort, j'avais plus chaud en moi, je ressentais le besoin de sa peau, je ne voulais sentir que son odeur, je ne voulais qu'entendre sa voix quand il riait, quand il hurlait, quand il pleurait. Sa voix aurait pu calmer chacune de mes peurs, ce son rauque, grave.

Je ne voulais plus que ça, que lui. L'idée que je ne l'aurais pas ou que cela ne soit pas réciproque fendit mon cœur. Un petit déchirement qui m'apparut avec une grande souffrance.

J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour vivre. J'avais besoin d'Emmett pour survivre.

**Son cœur battit plus fort, le mien rata un battement. Je l'aimais.**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWS**

**SPOILER : **_prochain chapitre, il y aura la lemon attendue. _

**XOXO**

**C.S**


	25. Chapitre 23 : Le fou domine la reine

**Bonsoir la compagnie. **

**Je vous offre la "lemon" finie. Alors je vous avoue que j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens et je la trouve un peu ... vide, pas assez chaude, pas assez d'amour mais je préfère avoir votre avis. **

**Alors bonne lecture ! Et**** je remercie les lectrices m'ayant corrigées et données leurs avis si important à mes yeux. **

_**Playlist : Don't let me be misunderstood de Santa Esmelralda - ET de Katy Perry

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

La chaleur m'épuisait, mes muscles se détendaient d'eux même, à tel point que je pensais ne plus tenir debout. Pourtant, une joie me donnait des ailes, comme si pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais à ma place. Comme si Emmett me donnait envie de voir ce qui suivait, comme un livre passionnant dont on ne veut pas s'arrêter de lire les pages.

D'ailleurs le géant – mon géant – nous guidait dans la ville. Il arriva devant un bâtiment à la façade blanche.

- C'est notre hôtel ?

- C'est … un hôtel.

_« Traduction : pas d'Edward, pas d'Alice, pas de photographes … »_

Il parla dans un chuchotement à l'homme au comptoir. Emmett paya les chambres, supposais-je. Il reprit lentement son sac en soufflant lourdement. Il me tendit une main en se retournant un peu vers moi.

- Viens, chuchota-t-il.

Soudain, je le sentis tendu, ce qui à mon tour, me tendit. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose avait changeait à cette porte. Je mis mes doigts dans les siens et le suivit dans les escaliers en pierre de l'hôtel. Pas un mot, juste le silence, pour me rassurer.

Il s'arrêta devant une chambre et sans lâcher ma main, il ouvrit la porte. Il me fit signe de rentrer. Le doute s'imposa en moi, comment allions nous nous dire au revoir maintenant, après cette soirée ?

Je fis un pas dans la chambre, prête à me retourner, mais une masse me frappa le visage. J'allais tomber mais un bras fort me retint contre la masse.

- Oh, gémis-je faiblement.

Je relevais alors mon visage vers le sien. Il était dur, stressé, impassible. Il me relâcha très – trop – lentement à mon gout. Il posa le sac au pied du lit. Et je compris.

_« Une chambre, pas deux, une chambre ! Youhouuuuuuu ! »_

_Tais-toi ! C'est pas le moment, tu ressens pas la boule dans ma gorge._

_« Du stress ? Si tu veux, moi, je représente le coté hormonal alors laisse moi faire une petite danse de la joie. »_

_Pitié, arrête toi. Je sens que je vais m'écrouler, mes jambes vont me lâcher._

Emmett se retourna et me poignarda du regard. La boule ne fit alors que grandir. Il brisa alors le silence d'une voix rauque, puissante :

Je pourrais te dire qu'il n'y avait plus de chambre, que je n'avais pas assez de liquide sur moi … Je pourrais le dire.

Je patientai, mais rien ne vint ensuite.

- Mais ?

- Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Ce soir, je veux juste …

Il s'arrêta et s'avança vers moi, toujours piquée debout au milieu de la pièce, plongée dans le noir. Il plongea vers moi, son bras repris sa place sur ma chute de reins, il plaqua son autre main sur ma tête. Il me cala contre son épaule, sa peau sentait l'encens brulé. Ses lèvres caressèrent mes cheveux avec douceur. Ainsi nous restâmes.

Il me caressait le haut des fesses, mes cheveux, ma nuque. Il bougeait alors que moi, je restais là les bras contre mon corps. J'étais pétrifié, paralysé, mal à l'aise contre ce corps de géant qui m'attirait et me faisait si peur à la fois.

_« Allez bouge ! »_

_Pour faire quoi ? Quelque chose de ridicule ? Non merci. L'angoisse montait. Les doutes me noyaient et bientôt j'arrêterais de respirer sous cette vague de stress. Une seule solution._

_« Laisse moi prendre les rênes. »_

J'obéis, faible, apeurée.

**EPOV**

Elle plaça délicatement ses mains sur mes bras qu'elle caressa elle réagit à mon étreinte. Enfin. Elle était si belle dans la pénombre, si parfaite. Un ange dans les ténèbres n'était rien comparé à elle. Je la sentis se détendre peu à peu dans mes bras.

J'en fus soulagé n'étant pas sur de sa réaction. Maintenant, je savais. Ce soir, ce ne serait ni une comédie pour rentrer chez elle, ni un jeu, ce serait juste nous.

Je reculais pour encore l'observer, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses joues rosis, ses mains. Tout d'elle, je voulais tout savoir d'elle, je voulais posséder chacun des secrets de son corps.

Ses yeux avaient changé, son sourire était devenu un rictus déformant ce magnifique visage, ses mains s'étaient transformés en griffe. Je me doutais que Bella aurait peur, je me doutais que je devrais faire face à ses démons pour l'atteindre au plus profond.

- Non. Avais-je soufflé.

Elle sourit, imperturbable. Elle tourna autour de moi comme un fauve prête à manger sa proie. Je la pris par les hanches et prit un de ses poignets dans son dos. Elle cessa de bouger et je vis un éclair de colère sur son visage.

- Bella, regarde moi et dis moi que tu le veux.

Elle pinça seulement ses lèvres.

- S'il te plait, Bella, ne joue pas. Pas ce soir, pas cette nuit. Laisse moi quelques heures pour te prouver que je ne joue pas. Laisse moi te montrer à quel point tu me rends fou. Laisse moi te dire que je t'aime de toutes les manières possibles. Laisse moi prendre tes démons, et te débarrasser de tout ça. Laisse moi te voir telle que tu es. Je te veux, toi et personne d'autres. Je te veux Bella.

Elle balança sa tête de droite à gauche, ses épaules se contractèrent. Elle doutait, j'allais y arriver. J'allais casser ses murs nous séparant.

J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes avec prudence. Elle tenta d'échapper à moi, mais ma main prit son visage de porcelaine. Ma lèvre inférieure toucha la sienne, elle ferma les yeux.

- S'il te plait, je te veux.

Soudain, tout son corps se relâcha, plus aucun de ses membres ne trembla. Elle devint une poupée dans mes bras alors que je lâchais sa main prisonnière.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes. J'aurais pleuré de joie si elle n'avait pas était si rapide. Ses mains se plongèrent dans mes cheveux, son corps s'adapta au mien, et enfin, je la sentis par tous mes pores.

**BPOV**

Il ne cessa se prononcer mon prénom lorsque nos lèvre furent séparés par le besoin de respirer. Il le soufflait comme s'il prononçait un mot interdit. Ses gestes se firent doux, ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes après avoir posé son front contre le mien. Il recula en prenant mes mains sur ses cheveux. Il les porta contre lui, contre son torse chaud.

- Emmett, je … hésitais-je.

- Dis moi.

- Je ne sais pas … Je ne peux pas … enfin … Je … j'ai peur, je crois.

Il releva les yeux, je les sentis m'observer, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles parcouraient ma peau rougie.

- Moi aussi, mais fais moi confiance. Sourit-il.

Ha ce sourire, il aurait pu détruire n'importe quel mur entre nous. Même dans la pénombre, je le vis parfaitement. Il glissa tendrement ses lèvres contre les miennes, elles glissèrent lentement sur mon cou. La chaleur m'enveloppait totalement, son contact humide devenait brulant. Pourtant j'avais besoin de ça, besoin de lui. Ses mains firent glisser les bords de ma robe, dévoilant mes épaules et la naissance de mes seins. Je me sentis de plus en plus gênée à chacune des parcelles de peau dénudées.

Il releva son magnifique visage adouci, vers moi, et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille..

- Fais moi confiance, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Il me contourna, son torse contre mon dos. Il nous déplaça devant la baie vitrée et je vis Barcelone. Tout Barcelone, plongée dans le noir avec quelques parcelles de lumières, telles des étoiles. Devant moi, la nuit, simplement, la nuit, la lune et les étoiles. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

Pourtant, il ne fit pas oublier ses mains sur mes épaules, qui baissaient le tissu de la robe. Je vis dans la fenêtre, son reflet : il baissait la tête, concentré sur mon dos et le tissu blanc qui disparaissait. Il sortit mes bras des bretelles et continua la lente chute des vêtements. Je sentis ses dix doigts sur mes omoplates, sur le coté de ma poitrine, sur ma taille, sur mes hanches, et sur mes fesses. Ce dernier contact me fit sursauter et je relevais le visage vers mon propre reflet. J'étais presque nue.

Instinctivement, je remontai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Il leva à son tour les yeux, après avoir vu la robe tombait. Il me regarda dans les yeux avec une telle intensité, que je crus défaillir. Il prit mes poignets et les ramena contre mon corps, sans jamais quitter du regard, mes yeux. Je rougis et il le vit.

Doucement, il dégagea mes cheveux sur mon autre épaule et embrassa mon cou, mon épaule. Je sentis son sourire contre ma peau.

- Tu es belle, Bella.

J'aurais voulu me cacher sous le lit tellement ma gêne m'emplissait. Jamais, il ne me lâcha, sa peau toucha toujours la mienne alors qu'il explorait la peau de mon dos. J'eux l'impression qu'il essayait de mémoriser chaque pore, chaque frisson dans mon dos.

Il recula un instant et je vis son reflet s'agitait. Il enlevait son tee-shirt. J'allais me retourner pour le voir, mais il revint dans mon dos, ses bras me tenant brutalement contre lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon ventre, je frissonnais.

Je le sentais par tout : son torse brulait mon dos, ses mains me tenait contre lui, ses bras immobilisaient les miens et ses yeux me fixaient avec une lueur spéciale. Nous gardâmes un moment cette position et je me détendis doucement, et commençais à accepter son regard sur mon corps.

Il bougea légèrement son bassin et je le sentis. Je sursautais et lui, sourit. Son membre grossi se frotta dans une danse langoureuse à mes fesses dénudées. Il ramena ses mains à lui, pour détacher son pantalon sans me lâcher du regard.

Ainsi nous nous sommes retrouvés en boxer et en shorty et avons franchi une limite invisible. Nous étions allés trop loin, et nous en avion trop envie. Il faisait des gestes lents comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer.

Je bougeai. Timidement mais je bougea à mon tour. Je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec un torse luisant, musclé, beau. Il m'observait mais me laissait faire. Je posais mes mains sur celui ci et senti les battements de son cœur. Je longeais les muscles, pour aller sur son ventre, ses abdominaux se contractant sous mes doigts, et son V. Il émit un son sauvage, presque un grognement qui m'arrêta nette. Ce simple ton finit de nous achever, moi et mon sous vêtements. Je remontais vers son cou pour l'observer, yeux fermés, mâchoire crispé, et plongea mes mains dans ses cheveux pour ramener son visage au mien. Il obéit et m'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue prenant le dessus, ses lèvres bougèrent avec une certaine impatiente. Ses bras restèrent le long de son corps, il me laissait faire à mon goût et je compris alors pourquoi il était si rigide, il se retenait pour me « ménager » supposais-je.

Mes mains se baladèrent sur toute sa peau et je descendis avec un courage inconnu sur ces fesses. Instinctivement il balança ses hanches vers moi. Je souris dans notre baiser. Ma poitrine frôlait son torse provoquant chez lui, de nouveaux grognements.

Dans un grognement étouffé par un baiser, il reprit vie et m'emprisonna dans ses bras. Ainsi, mes jambes trouvèrent leur place autour de sa taille. Il ne semblait même pas peiner alors qu'il me portait totalement. J'embrassais son cou, sa mâchoire, sa joue et je ris.

- Quoi ? Dit-il heureux.

- Tu piques.

Son rire se joint au mien. Il me bascula sur son épaule comme un vieux sac. Je ris de plus belle, c'était bon toute cette simplicité. Mon stress me quittait peu à peu.

Il me lança doucement sur le lit blanc et je me retrouvai sur le dos face à lui, à genoux. Il se pencha sur mon corps de plus en plus détendu. Il se remit à caressait mon ventre, mes jambes, mes bras enfin tout. Ses lèvres descendirent dangereusement vers ma poitrine qu'il parsema de baisers, puis sur mon ventre pour arriva à hauteur de mon sous vêtements.

La gêne revint rapidement, mais bizarrement j'avais confiance. Il mit un doigt sous le tissu pour délicatement le soulever et le trainer sur mes jambes aussi molles que du chewing-gum. Je fermais les yeux, en ayant la simple idée qu'il me voyait totalement exposée. D'ailleurs, mes jambes sursautèrent d'elles-mêmes, comme si les resserrer était un réflexe naturel. J'entendis son rire. Quoi ? Etais-je si horrible ?

Sa main atteint mon visage, et caressa la ride au dessus de mes sourcils, alors que son autre main, de son revers, éloignait mes cuisses l'une de l'autre.

- Regarde moi.

Ce que je fis péniblement.

- Tu - es - belle, dit il en détachant chaque mots. Ne cache pas tes yeux, ne te cache plus avec moi. En plus, j'aime savoir que tu es humide pour moi, et moi seul.

Il sourit tendrement en caressant mes cheveux, essayant de chasser ma timidité croissante. Son autre main atteint mon centre et toujours cette même douceur qui lui était chère, il caressa mes lèvres intimes et humides. Je sentis mes joues prendre une teinte rose, il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles ci, avec adoration.

Il continua sa torture divine en m'observant. Je ne pus que gémir en sentant un de ses doigts jouer avec mon clitoris. Il faisait aller et venir ce doigt sur moi, puis son regard changea.

- Bella, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Il fit rentrer ce doigt, je gémis de plus belle sous l'assaut. C'était si étrange d'avoir quelque chose en moi. Il commença de lent va et vient, et une boule de feu se forma dans mon ventre et grossit. Le plaisir était si fort, si intense, - tout comme son regard – qu'il me rendait folle, je ne pus alors que m'accrocher à son bras sur mon ventre.

- Emmett, je te veux, lançais-je entre deux gémissements.

Son expression était dure, concentré, et ses yeux noirs de désir me transperçaient. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses qu'il écarta du revers de la main – encore une fois. Il enleva son boxer et …

- Oh, ne pus-je retenir.

_« Ca ne rentrera jamais »_

Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord. Mes muscles se crispèrent, attendant l'attaque.

- Calme toi Bella, chuchota-t-il, en traçant un chemin de baiser de mes mamelons durcis, vers mon oreille. Je serais doux, je te le promets, répéta-t-il comme s'il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Il reprit ses tendres caresses dans mes chairs et lorsque j'allais atteindre mon sommet de plaisir, il se plaça. Il conduit son sexe à mon entrée et avec une lenteur infime, il entra en moi. Je m'accrochais désespérément à ses bras, en ne le quittant jamais des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il ressentait une douleur, ma future douleur.

- Désolé, lança-t-il.

Il plongea sur mes lèvres avides des siennes et il s'enfonça en brisant ma barrière naturelle. La douleur était là mais elle était surmontable. Il attendit patiemment que je lui fasse un signe de continuer, le visage inquiet. Je m'habituais assez rapidement à sa présence en moi et j'hochais la tête. Il reprit de lents va-et-vient puis accéléra ses mouvements de hanches. Je soulevais alors mes cuisses contre lui, mes chevilles se retrouvent sur lui. Je le sentais parfaitement, mais ressentais aussi son amour. A vrai dire, il ne cessait de répéter mon prénom ou encore de me dire qu'il m'aimait.

Je gémissais sous ses coups de bassin mais j'avais du mal à lui parler alors je caressais sa joue, son dos ou encore ses bras.

Son expression était contradictoire avec ses mots, il souffrait c'était clair. Il se retenait, il se forçait à ne pas aller trop vite, je le sentais. Mais ce 'était pas ça l'amour pour moi. Je voulais voir Emmett dans toute sa splendeur. Mes mains reprirent leurs caresses et descendirent sur son ventre. Je me cambrais le plus possible pour que mes seins touchent sa peau luisante. Il perdit pied, devenant moins prudent.

Il accéléra encore ses mouvements et je sentis une chaleur en moi, un liquide chaud glissant en moi. Il nous balança sur le côté. Nous reprîmes notre respiration, nos corps transpiraient et nos cœurs battaient sur un même tempo. Il ouvrit les yeux à la fois désolé et inquiet, je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Il prit mon visage entre deux mains, se retira de mon corps et m'embrassa. Un baiser particulier, comme s'il était allé trop loin. Il se leva du lit et partit dans la salle de bain – supposais-je.

Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi partir ?

Il revint la minute d'après et se replaça à genoux entre mes cuisses, son expression ne le quittant pas. Il observa mon sexe encore luisant et le nettoya avec un gant. Doucement et dans chaque recoin, il le lava. Je gémis presque à ce contact.

- Je vais me faire pardonner, souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de mon sexe.

Il pencha son visage vers celui ci, je l'arrêtai dune main sur son front.

- Mais de quoi enfin ? Criais-je presque en réaction à sa tension.

- Tu n'as pas eut d'orgasme, Bella.

- Je croyais que les mecs s'en foutaient de ça et puis, moi, je m'en fou. C'est toi qui comptes.

Il paraissait outré de ce que je venais de dire, alors que j'étais fière d'avoir fait plaisir à un homme pour ma première fois. Il rapprocha son visage du mien, maintenant assise sur le lit.

- Moi, je ne m'en fou pas comme tu dit. Pour moi, c'est toi qui comptes.

Il repoussa ma main et se pencha vers mon sexe. Mais, n'étais-ce pas un peu écœurant de faire ça ? Et puis, qui lui disait que j'aimerais cette caresse alors que …

_« Oh mon Dieu ! »_

_Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !_

Je sentais sa langue jouer avec mon clitoris et ses doigts écartaient mes lèvres. Il ne cessait d'embrasser mes plis, tout en jouant avec. J'allais devenir folle. La boule de feu grossit encore en moi. J'allais mourir s'il continuait.

- Oh Emmett ! Emmett !

Je devais avoir l'air hystérique, mon souffle se perdait mais rien ne me préoccupait à part ses lèvres contre moi. Mes mains collaient violemment sa tête contre moi. J'étais incontrôlable. Il embrassa mon clitoris et descendit sa langue vers mon vagin. Il le parsema de baisers timides, me frôlant parfois.

J'explosais.

- Oh Emmett ….

- Je suis pardonné ? , dit-il en se remettant à mes cotés, tout sourire.

Il mit son visage dans sa main et m'observa, avec une attention particulière sur mes seins qui suivait le mouvement erratique de ma respiration.

- Mille fois oui !

Il tendit un bras sur mon oreiller pour que je m'y colle. Ce que je fis sans attendre. Sa peau me manquait déjà. Je me plaçai contre son torse et ses bras se refermèrent sur mon corps fatigué et lâche.

Comment avais-je pu le détester ? Cet homme était une évidence. Cette nuit, nous l'avait prouvé : le jeu n'existait plus.

* * *

**REVIEWS ? **

**Allez, je veux un avis franc, n'hésitez pas sur la cruauté (si je le mérites) !**

**Au prochain chapitre, Emmet revoit la scène. **

**XOXO**


	26. Chapitre 24 : Chapitre 23 par Emmett

**Désolée de mon retard ... BTS BLANC + Big Bug de Fanfiction durant plus d'une semaine ! Bref sans plus tardée, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 23 vu par Emmett.**

**Merci de me suivre, même si vous êtes de moins en moins.**

**3**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

La nuit ma parut longue. Lorsque mes paupières s'ouvrirent, le noir était encore là pourtant aucune fatigue n'était en moi. J'étais bien, comme enveloppé d'un nuage. Je tourna la tête et vit une ombre sur l'oreiller blanc à mes côtés. Je repliais ma main sous la toucher, et plongé mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle bougea un peu et colla sa joue sur mon torse. J'enlevais quelques mèches de son visage et passa ma main libre sur sa taille. Sa petite main s'étala sur mon torse et glissa sur ma cuisse.

Même endormie, elle me faisait de l'effet. Il fallait voir sa petite moue, son pli entre les sourcils et sa chute de reins dénudée. Une femme à la fois sainte et pécheresse.

Je la regardais à la fois heureux de cette nuit mais aussi coupable. J'avais poussé Bella dans ses retranchements et l'avait incité. Non, je ne l'avais pas violé mais j'étais allé trop loin. J'avais trop insisté.

J'avais fait d'elle une femme parce que je n'avais pas su retenir ce désir. Pour couronner le tout, j'avais fait passé mon plaisir avant le sien, ce qui était tout simplement insupportable. J'aurais dû prendre une deuxième chambre, aller me masturber dans ma douche et passer une nuit pourrie.

Au lieu de ça, j'avais abandonné l'idée de lui résister. J'avais décidé d'oublier moralité, honnêteté et loyauté au profit de mon plaisir sincère bloqué en moi, mon amour massé pour elle.

_**Flash Back**_

« Bella, ma Bella » étaient les seuls mots que je pouvais prononcer. J'avais l'impression de tenir un ange dans mes bras, alors je priais pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Mes lèvres brulèrent sans les siennes. Bien sur, je voulais l'amener lentement à me désirer, à lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais mais c'était dur. J'avais tant rêvé de ce moment que j'avais du mal à me « retenir ». Mon érection en était douloureuse.

Elle essaye de me faire comprendre sa peur d'aller plus loin et j'aurais du lui dire qu'on allait arrêter là. Mais je ne pus, surtout face à son rougissement timide.

- Moi aussi, mais fais moi confiance. Lui dis-je en essayant de paraître convainquant malgré le stress qui faisait trembler ma voix.

Je recollais mes lèvres à sa douce peau. On aurait dit de la soie si seulement, elle ne frissonnait pas. Je retins un sourire. Lorsque je sentis ses muscles se détendre peu à peu, je ne pus retenir mes mains sur le tissu. Je voulais la voir, je voulais l'avoir. Lorsque mes doigts caressèrent la naissance de ses seins, elle soupira et je tentais de la rassurais encore avec quelques mots dans le creux de son oreille.

Même dans la pénombre, je vis ses joues rosies. Elle était gênée, et pourtant si elle savait à quel point elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte ou d'être gênée. Son corps aurait pu être dessiné par Michel Angelo lui même, ses lèvres réveillaient la gourmandise, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient le miroir d'une âme si innocente qu'il était difficile d'y résister.

Je posais alors mes yeux sur la fenêtre derrière elle. J'eus l'idée de lui cacher mon regard sans pour autant me priver de toute sa perfection. Je la plaquais tout contre moi comme si j'allais la perdre à tout instant et lui montrait la vue de la ville.

Ses prunelles se perdirent dans la ville et ce fut une parfaite diversion, alors que je continuais à dénuder son petit corps. Doucement je longea sa courbe dorsale avec admiration jusqu'a ses formes qui faisaient d'elle une vraie femme. Ses hanches et ses fesses firent dénudées et mes doigts brulèrent d'aller claquer contre celles ci. Mais je passais seulement un doigt sur ses parties rebondies. Je la sentis sursauter et croisais ses yeux. Elle avait une expression de surprise mais aussi de confiance à la fois.

Dans sa pudeur, elle se cacha la poitrine, mais n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque j'enlevais ses poignets, découvrant sa belle poitrine, ses bouts roses désirés, de taille moyenne. Juste parfaite. Elle respira fortement, amenant presque son épaule à mon menton. Je reposa mes lèvres sr sa peau, dans sa demande silencieuse, lui souffla combien je la trouvais belle. Cela sembla la gêner.

Je devenais fou face à son corps, je brulais. Ma grosseur en était devenue véritablement douloureuse. Je recula et enleva mon tee-shirt pour lui ôter tout sentiment d'injustice. Je reposais mes doigts sur elle, son ventre, ses hanches. Je sentais enfin tout son corps contre moi, alors que son regard semblait perdu dans le ciel étoilé.

Je sentis les muscles de son ventre se détendre peu à peu. Je tentais de lui faire comprendre à quel point j'avais envie d'elle et ce n'est que lorsque j'enlevais mon pantalon, qu'elle réagit.

Enfin, elle bougea. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle fuit, qu'elle me rejette, qu'avoir un geste tendre de sa part m'emplit de joie. Elle se retourna et leva la tête pour m'observer, vu notre proximité. Elle posa ses petits doigts sur mon torse et tels des plumes, ils me caressèrent. Je me laissais porter par ce massage doux et simplement exquis. Elle tenta un mouvement plus bas, je tentais de me contenir mais un grognement sortit malgré moi de mes lèvres. Je sentis ses doigts remonter vers mon visage. Je suivis son léger mouvement et l'embrassa, les yeux clos. Ses lèvres avaient un gout sucré, assez délicieux pour que je puisse vouloir continuer à l'embrasser durant des mois, des années.

Je n'osais la toucher, à vrai dire j'étais surtout curieux de voir ses envies sans que je contrôle la situation. J'eux raison d'attendre, car elle osa descendre encore ses mains, nos lèvres soudées, vers mes fesses.

_« Elle va nous tuer là ! »_

J'allais mourir là. Jamais une femme n'avait réussi à me faire autant mal et plaisir à la fois. Je brulais littéralement de la toucher. Son corps frôlait le mien alors qe je priais les Dieux pour savoir me contenir encore.

Tendrement, elle sourit satisfaite de mon désir. C'en fut trop. Je la pris dans mes bras et le cala ses jambes autour de moi alors qu'elle continuait à jouer avec moi. Elle rit même à propos de ma barbe de trois jours. Si elle savait à quel point j'avais envie d'elle. Je n'arrive même plus à penser alors que cela m'était nécessaire. Le désir me bouffait.

Je ris en réponse à son sourire étincelant et la balança tendrement sur mon épaule pour la mener au lit. Elle riait toujours lorsque je caressais chacune des parcelles de son corps. Nervosité ? Surement. Elle regardait le plafond comme pour se détendre. Mais lorsque je descendis mes doigts sur son sous vêtement, elle fixa ses yeux dans les miens. Cela n'arrêta pas mon geste, et elle ferma les yeux. Je ris presque. Elle était si douce, si adorable d'être gênée à ce point. En fin de compte j'aimais ça. Je me demandais pourquoi j'étais toujours allé vers des filles plutôt « salopes ».

Ses jambes se refermèrent alors que je baladais mes mains sur ses genoux. A vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce geste. Je retrouvai sa petite ride entre ses yeux, signe de tension, d'anxiété.

Même si j'étais sur le point d'exploser à la vue de sa petite chatte rose et humide pour moi, je pris sur moi pour la calmer et garder patience. Je leva ma main de sa cuisse, puis retrouva ma place au dessus d'elle pour lui masser entre les yeux. Elle garda ses yeux clos alors que j'écartais ses cuisses tremblantes pour pouvoir m'y mettre.

- Regarde moi, lui soufflais-je, si près qu'une mèche vola de son visage.

Elle le fit et je la rassurai. Je le devais. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de tout ça mais je le devais. Pour elle. Lorsque enfin elle desserra ses jambes, j'atteignis son centre, le caressa avec ma paume puis avec mes lèvres. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et en sortit un gémissement timide. Tout était beau à ce moment là. Ses poings crispés, ses joues roses, ses cheveux sur l'oreiller, son petit corps qui ressemblait enfin à celui d'une femme. Tout, j'aimais tout chez elle.

- Bella, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

J'entrais un doigt en elle, tout en ne quittant pas son visage du regard. La petite ride revint. Je me relevais un peu pour me rapprocher de son buste. Son souffle s'était accéléré.

Et c'est à ce moment, qu'elle dit la plus belle phrase qu'elle ne m'ait jamais dite :

- Emmett, je te veux.

Je reprise place entre ces cuisses dans un silence. Un silence doux, plein de tension, de peur mais surtout de désir. J'enlevais mon boxer en la regardant et je vis ses lèvres former un « O ». Je me retins de rire, alors qu'elle gardait les yeux sur mon pénis. A vrai dire, sans le voir, je sentais que je n'avais jamais eut autant d'envie en moi. Mon envie e rire ma passa très vite en voyant, son visage changer. La peur la gagnait à nouveau. Ses cuisses se resserrent légèrement.

Je caressa ses cheveux à portée de main et l'embrassa à nouveau. Je ne cessais de lui chuchoter des mots doux. Dans ma voix chuchotée, j'essayais de cacher ma propre tension. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à une femme vierge mais de ce que je connaissais, ça n'allait pas être très agréable pour elle. Je reprise mes caresses, mes baisers ne voulant pas abandonner l'espoir qu'elle ait autant de plaisir que moi. Je rentrais doucement en ses chairs et je sentais ses doigts sur mes bras. Elle les serrait. Elle avait peur, j'avais échoué.

Elle était très serrée, je dus m'y reprendre trois fois pour pousser sa barrière naturelle, et l'embrassa. Puis je vis son expression tendue, les lèvres pincées retenant surement un cri.

_« Vas y crie ! De toute façon, je ne mérite que ça ! »_

- Désolé, fut le seul mot que je pus sortir.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'avais encore envie d'elle. Malgré son expression, mon désir restait en elle. Doucement, elle desserra ses doigts de mon biceps et balança sa tête pour me dire de continuer. Je me sentis horrible mais continuai. Je tentais de calmer mes ardeurs et d'y aller lentement, mais je sentis ses muscles lorsqu'elle se détendit et elle leva une de ses cuisses contre moi.

_« Putain, retiens toi ! »_

Je brulais, je ne pensais plus. J'agissais sans rien comprendre à mes mouvements. Mais je vis son regard changer, elle était bien, elle semblait heureuse. Je sentais son bonheur mais restait concentré. Elle commença des caresses sur mon ventre, mes épaules. Ses seins se plaquèrent contre moi. C'en fut trop. J'aurais voulu lui dire d'arrêter tout de suite sinon j'allais exploser. Je ne voulais absolument pas. Pas ça pour sa première fois. Elle accéléra elle même nos mouvements et j'explosais. Je la repris dans mes bras pour la « consoler » et pour reposer mes bras. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, elle ne semblait pas vraiment m'en vouloir mais moi, je m'en voulais. J'étais allé trop vite. Je l'embrassais comme pour m'excuser mais je sentis qu'elle répondait mon baiser sans comprendre. Je me retirais délicatement d'elle et alla dans la salle de bain.

Je me retrouvais devant le miroir et vit mon visage fatigué. Quel con j'avais été ! J'avais oublié le préservatif, je ne l'avais pas fait jouir, j'avais sali mon ange ! Je posais durement ma tête contre le miroir. Quel con ! Je pris un gant sur le lavabo et le mouilla.

_« Va réparer ta merde et vite avant qu'elle croit que tu l'abandonnes pour de bon ! »_

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Même si elle avait dit m'avoir pardonné, je n'en étais pas sur. Elle avait peut être dit ça pour me faire plaisir ou pour s'en convaincre elle même. Je baissais le regard sur son corps une nouvelle fois, un – petit – sentiment de fierté m'envahit tout de même. J'avais fait d'elle une femme.

Elle remua légèrement dans son sommeil, et me demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. De cette nuit, de nous.

Mais ce matin là, je sus que le jeu était terminé. Bella ne tenterait plus rien à mon égard car Bella, ma Bella était tout sauf comploteuse. Peut-être que la carapace qu'elle s'était construire était froide, joueuse, voir cruelle, mais elle n'était pas ça. Elle était douce, gentille, timide, et simplement perdue. Je souris car je sentis mon cœur battre fort à l'idée de rester avec elle encore longtemps.

Le jeu était fini et je l'aimais.

* * *

**REVIEWS OU PAS ?**

**NUL ? C'est possible, vu comment je galère avec les lemons.**

**Voilà le lien d'un des repertoires auquel j'appartiens : .com**

**XOXO**  
**C.S **


	27. Chapitre 25 : Nouveau jeu, Nouveau but ?

**Bonsoir les lecteurs (s'il en reste xD) ! Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre que je vous laisse lire tout de suite.**

**On se retrouve en bas =D**

**_Playlist : Just can't get enough - Black Eyed Peas, Alone again - Alyssa Reid, Fucking Perfect - P!nk_**

* * *

**BPOV**

Je sentais une main brulante sur mon dos et pourtant son contact restait doux. Je sentis le tissu frottait contre ma peau, l'oreiller sur mon visage et quelque chose dans mes cheveux. J'étais bien, je ne savais même plus pourquoi mais j'étais bien.

Ce n'est que lorsque je tentais de bouger que mes muscles me rappelèrent pourquoi j'étais si bien. J'étais engourdie, molle mais certains muscles portaient tout de même des courbatures.

- Bonjour, dit une voix grave, très familière.

Je pouvais presque voir un sourire dans cette voix. Je me retournais sans ouvrir mes paupières, sentant la lumière dans la pièce bien trop éclatante. Je voulais juste profiter de la chaleur sur ma peau, des doigts d'Emmet sur mon ventre nu, et tout simplement de cette matinée.

- Bella, je sais que tu es réveillée, tu souris et en plus … ton ventre grogne.

- Mon ventre ne grogne jamais ! Dis-je en tentant de lui taper le bras.

- Oui, bien sur et les filles sont des princesses dans des châteaux roses.

J'ouvris alors un œil difficilement : la pièce était envahie d'une lumière brillante. Lorsque je pus enfin ouvrir le deuxième œil, je vis un homme assis contre la tête de lit, des draps blanc et un plateau.

- Le petit déjeuner au lit ?

- Plutôt le déjeuner.

Je me relevais doucement et aperçus mon propre sein. J'étais nue. Je tentais vainement de me cacher avec le drap devant moi.

- Bella, j'ai eu une nuit pour t'observer, dit-il en me taquinant, un sourire posé sur son visage et ses yeux fixant le plateau sur ses genoux.

Je m'enroula tout de même dans le drap et e redressa pour être à sa hauteur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua de manger. Sans vraiment me regarder, il me tendit une pâtisserie qui m'était inconnue. Je mordais dedans avec inattention, et me concentrais sur Emmett. Il était torse nu à ce que je pouvais voir et tendu. Etais-ce moi qui le rendait stressé ? Durant plusieurs minutes, il exista un silence pesant et jamais il ne détourna le regard vers moi.

Oh mon dieu ! Il regrettait, c'était sur !

Mon cœur se fendit un peu et je ressentis le besoin d'air dans ma poitrine. Je peinais à respirer. Il tourna les yeux vers moi, sans comprendre. Je mis une de mes jambes hors du lit pour me lever, puis l'autre pour finir assise au bord du lit. Je cherchais déjà mes vêtements dans la pièce et ne pensais qu'à la quitter lorsque son bras me tira sur le lit. Il me glissa ainsi au centre du lit, mon dos contre ses jambes, ses bras sur mon ventre. Je ne voyais qu'une partie de son visage.

- Tu vas ou comme ça ? Dit-il près de mon oreille.

**EPOV**

Oh mon dieu ! Elle regrettait. Elle s'était rendue compte de mon erreur, de ma faiblesse. Elle devait penser que j'avais abusé d'elle.

- Je … Enfin … C'est que … tu regrettes et je ne sais pas … pourquoi. Souffla-t-elle.

- Moi regretter ? Jamais. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Je ne veux pas que cette nuit reste unique.

- Mais tu semblais me … fuir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que … j'ai abusé de toi donc je voulais te laisser le temps d'immerger ce matin. Mais … j'ai eu tord je crois.

Et elle rit.

- Tu ne pourrais pas. Je ne suis pas une gamine manipulable mais je te remercie de penser cela, ria-t-elle de plus belle.

Ce son était magique. Une mélodie parfaite.

- Oh je crois que si, riais-je à mon tour en la faisant glisser sur mes cuisses.

Je lui caressais ses magnifiques cheveux de ma main droite et de l'autre commençait à remonter sa jambe sous le drap, passant sur sa cheville, son genou pour arriver en son centre. Elle tendit ses jambes tirant le drap, dévoilant alors un précieux bout d'un de ses seins. Elle vit et à son tour, elle glissa une main contre mon torse en descendant très –trop – lentement vers mon érection matinale. Je grognais malgré moi. J'allais venir directement si elle n'arrêtait pas de triturer sa lèvre inférieure en plus. Je capitulais.

- Ok, lui-dis-je en stoppant toutes caresses. Tu as gagné, poulette.

- Hey ! Je suis pas une Poulette moi ! s'écria-t-elle lâchant le haut de mon boxer pour me taper l'épaule.

Nous rîmes ensemble et elle se cala mieux dans mes bras. Elle s'étira comme un chaton, mais en beaucoup plus érotique. Ses muscles me tendirent, ses orteils se contractèrent, sa poitrine se releva un peu, le drap se souleva presque de ce maudit drap et sa bouche était entrouverte. Je sentis même ses fesses dénudées contre mes cuisses.

Elle était si sensuelle.

Lorsque le soleil atteint presque son zénith, nous pensâmes qu'il était temps pour nous de redescendre sur Terre, de retrouver sa réalité. Nous nous rhabillâmes, et je ris en voyant à que point Bella était pudique. Elle si à l'aise sur les podiums, dans des robes extravagantes depuis des années.

Je descendis les sacs et rendis les clés, Bella me suivant. Elle avait remis sa robe blanche de la veille, elle était encore plus belle comme si une flamme dansait dans ses pupilles. Je pris sa main et pour franchir le petit hall sombre, et je ne cessais d'observer son visage rayonnant. Lorsque le soleil frappa sa peau, son sourire disparut et son regard se perdit devant nous. Je me tournais, me mettant instinctivement devant elle, et j'entendis.

**BPOV**

Il était beau, gentil et tendre. Je sentais que jamais il ne brusquerait, qu'il s'adapterait à moi. Jamais, je ne m'étais autant senti en sécurité que dans ses bras. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir un jour ressentir tout cet amour, en étant certaine que c'était pour moi. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall de l'hôtel, avec des sourires stupides – enfin, je les trouvais stupides auparavant. Il tourna sa magnifique gueule, carrée, son nez surement déjà cassé, vers moi. Je fondais mais quelque chose attira mon regard dehors. Le soleil brûla ma peau mais ce n'est pas lui qui brûla mes yeux. Des lumières trop connues.

Des flashs, des dizaines en pleine journée. C'était impossible, je ne voulais pas croire. Ma bulle éclata et je sentis mon sol s'écroulait sous mon poids. Tout avait été parfait une journée, une seule.

Mais je ne méritais que cela. Les journalistes crièrent, et les photographes me prenaient en pleine tristesse. Emmett me tira dans une ruelle, puis dans une autre. Je le laissais m'emmener, de toute façon, le mal était fait.

La réalité m'avait rattrapé, et jamais je ne serais heureuse. Les choix qu'on avait fait pour moi, me revint ce matin là en pleine figure. J'étais une star, une célébrité. J'étais ce que tout le monde voulait être, et voulait suivre.

Je ne serais jamais une adolescente vivant son histoire dans la paix. Emmett ne pourra jamais endurer ça.

_« Reprends ton rôles, car c'est la seule chose que tu sais faire : jouer la comédie »._

- Stop ! Criais-je en arrachant mon bras à celui d'Emmett.

Il s'arrêta sans comprendre et je me remis en marche, à une allure normale, la tête droite, les regards dure. C'était ça. J'étais une star et je ne courrais pas dans les rues pour éviter les photographes qui faisaient mon succès.

- Bella, on peut encore les éviter …

Sa phrase fut étouffée par la horde fonçant sur nous. Deux minutes plus tard, nous peinions à marcher et les journalistes nous posaient des questions sur notre couple, notre histoire et … notre vie sexuelle.

Ce fut trop pour Emmett, et son regard changea. Je vis les éclairs de la colère dans ses yeux. Il l'était, évidemment … Tout ça, c'était ma faute et lui devait subir. C'était injuste pour lui. Je ne le regardais pas pour éviter de m'écrouler en pleurs.

**EPOV**

- Alors elle est bonne ? M'avait soufflait un mec coté de moi.

Je m'étais retenue de le frapper pour l'image de Bella. Celle ci évitait mon regard, elle n'était plus là. Notre bulle avait éclaté, notre intimité avait disparu et une boule se forma dans mon ventre. J'avais l'impression de voir la femme que j'avais tenu dans mes bras cette nuit, partir sans se retourner. Enfin une voiture arriva devant nous et nous nous y engouffrâmes.

Je me retrouvai face à Edward, les yeux fixés sur Bella à mes cotés. Elle ne le regardait même pas et fixé la vitre teintée de noir.

- Tu n'aurais pas du me désobéir, souffla Edward alors que la voiture commençait à avancer péniblement.

- Edward ne t'en prend pas à Bella, tout est ma faute.

- Tant mieux, car c'est à toi que je parlais, dit il en tournant enfin son visage vers moi.

Il reflétait la colère, le visage fermé, des cernes et les poings crispés.

- Je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Je vais te virer …

- Non. Fais ça et je quitte cette bagnole en criant tout ce qui ternira mon image. Car tu vois, contrairement à mon père, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'on pense de moi, mais toi, ça foutra ta carrière en l'air.

Elle avait dit ça calmement, sans quitter la vitre des yeux. Nous étions maintenant en route pour l'hôtel où nous n'avions pas passé la nuit. Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez et releva ses yeux vers moi.

- Une dernière chance, un pas de travers, un contact qui dépasse tes fonctions et tu dégages à la minute. C'est clair ?

- Je croyais que je devais jouer un rôle, celui du petit copain.

- Et ça doit rester un rôle.

- Tu sais très bien que je voulais son bien, moi aussi, je ne pensais pas que …

- Que toute la presse devinerait que vous avez baisé car vous sortez d'un hôtel tous les deux ? Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi naïve et donner la responsabilité de lui donner une bonne image à un gamin !

- Excuse moi mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça ternit son image qu'elle aille dans un hôtel avec son copain. Et n'exagère pas, tu as deux ou trois ans de plus que moi !

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tout le monde devrait croire qu'elle …

- Quoi Edward ? Cria-t-elle soudainement. Croire que j'étais vierge avec que je sortais avec un mec de 19 ans. On est au 21e siècle, alors respire ! Arrête de tout foutre sur son dos, j'étais là moi aussi. J'avais le choix, je pouvais lui demander de me ramener, mais je l'ai pas fais. J'ai voulu vivre, savoir ce que ça faisait d'être libre !

Bella était rouge de colère, les prunelles fixaient sur celle d'Edward, hors de lui. Le chauffeur nous indiqua que nous étions arrivés. Une fois les photographes passés, et la porte de la suite claquée, une question se posa :

- Et maintenant ? demandais-je timidement.

Bella me regarda tristement :

- Fais tes valises, je suppose que l'on fuit vers une autre ville.

- Bella, c'est votre faute. Et j'étais sérieux, il ne sera pas ton petit ami. Chuchota Edward.

- Tu n'es pas mon père.

- En effet, mais celui qui devrait te dire ça en ce moment, est devenu un mec qui n'arrive même pas à se contenir.

_« Ca s'est fait ! »_

Bella, je vous voie ensemble d'une façon inappropriée, je le vires.

Edward s'enferma dans sa chambre, à tenter de gérer « la vague » des paparazzis. Bella se trouvait adossé à ma porte de chambre et baissais la tête.

- Ta journée est gâchée ?

- Pas le souvenir de ma nuit, dit-elle avec un tout petit sourire aux lèvres. Je suis désolée pour ça … Edward a raison. En public, je dois paraître plus »calme » et sage. Je ne veux pas que mon père détruise ta carrière avant qu'elle n'ait commencé.

Je passais un doigt sous son menton, elle leva ses noisettes vers moi. Ma main sur sa joue paraissait immense, et sa peau rougit. On aurait presque dit une poupée fragile, belle, douce mais le visage inquiet.

- Alors nous arrêterons toute apparition de ce genre en public. Je te le promets. (Son visage prit un éclair de chagrin) Mais en privé, qui saura que tu n'es pas ce que tu parais être ?

Enfin, elle sourit franchement. Je me penchais pour qu'enfin mes lèvres retrouvent le nid douillet des siennes, dans un baiser rapide mais nécessaire pour nous donner confiance en l'avenir.

* * *

**Sur cela, REVIEWS ? Juste pour savoir qui est là ... =P**

**XOXO**  
**C.S **


	28. Chapitre 26 : Reine au piège suite

**Bonsoir ! Je suis désolée pour ses multiples retards, mais sans raconter ma vie : j'étais en stage dans un service communication, ma tutrice s'est pété le dos, donc plus de tutrice. Hélas, les gens de sa boite n'ont pas compris que je n'étais qu'en stage. Je me suis retrouvé remplaçante d'une chargée de communication, seule à la tête du service. **

**Voilà pourquoi le chapitre est plus court que ce que je voulais.**

**Les idées de suite sont déjà écrites, manque plus qu'à les rédiger ! Je fais de mon mieux et croyez moi ! Moi aussi, je déteste attendre chaque chapitre des fictions que je lis. Ca fait perdre du charme à la fiction mais bon ... Pas le choix.**

_MINI SPOILER : Pour la suite, avec lemon, doutes d'Emmett qui se renforcent, quelques suspects._

**On se retrouve en bas. :D**

* * *

**EPOV**

Deux jours plus tard, nous étions déjà en Italie. La soirée de première du film s'était bien passée. C'est Alice qui me l'avait contait car Edward m'avait empêché de passer le pas de la porte. Les photographes m'attendait et ce serait trop de pression pour la soirée qui ne devait tourner qu'autour du film et pas des « aventures sexuelles » de Bella.

Alice venait de partir en shopping avec Bella. Je me trouvais seul avec Edward devant le plateau « prima colazione »*. Les rayons du soleil me brulait à travers les fenetres, et le tissu de mon tee-shirt, mais étrangement, je n'osais bouger dans cette pièce. Edward fixait son ordinateur sans sourciller, il portait son costume habituel alors qu'il faisait au moins 40° degré dans cette suite.

Nous avions appelé plusieurs fois pour la climatisation, mais le personnel semblait surchargé à cause des fans tentant d'atteindre les suites des acteurs. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Edward et les autres agents tenaient à séparer le groupe d'acteurs.

Mon portable vibra ce qui me fit faire un sursaut dans ce silène pesant.

_« Un message de B. _

_Descends. Alice et moi sommes dans le 4x4. _

_Je t'amène faire les boutiques. »_

En temps normal, les boutiques ne m'auraient rien dit, surtout avec une passionnée comme Alice. Mais j'aurais tout fait pour sortir de cette pièce grise, triste, et muette. Lorsque je sortis de l'hôtel, la rue était vide. Edward avait eut la bonne idée de choisir au dernier moment d'hôtel, tout en gardant la réservation dans le premier choix. Les photographes s'étaient bien surs rendus au premier hôtel, et nous avions la paix pour un petit moment.

Je repérais facilement le 4x4 noir, aux vitres teintées. Sans même taper sur la vitre, je rentrais sur la banquette arrière. J'aperçus directement les pointes des cheveux d'Alice à coté du chauffeur. Il faisait vraiment plus frais dans la voiture.

A ma gauche, se trouvait ma Bella, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je fermais rapidement la porte et lui fit un baiser chaste pendant que nous démarrions.

Alice savait. Bella m'avait avoué lui avoir dit que nous étions un vrai couple, jouant un couple devant les paparazzis et un faux-couple devant Edward et le staff. Alice avait – évidemment – adoré notre plan « diabolique » et nous avait juré sa loyauté devant ce secret.

Le problème c'est qu'en deux jours, nous n'avions pas eut une minute à nous deux, pas même de nouvelles nuits ensemble. Edward rodait et s'était débrouillé pour prendre la chambre la plus proche de celle de Bella. Et maintenant Alice … j'avais espéré que le shopping était une excuse mais le 4x4 se dirigeait bien vers des rues commerçantes. Adieu espoir ...

Bella dut entendre un soupir, car elle baissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil et posa sa paume sur ma cuisse. Je glissais mon bras dans le bas de son dos. J'aperçus son débardeur noir se soulevait et me montrait sa peau de porcelaine. Un de mes doigts glissa le long de l'ourlet de son jean, elle frissonna. Son sourire s'élargit mais elle ne me regardait plus.

- Emmett, arrête. Chuchota-t-elle en pouffant.

- Tu me manques, ça me manque.

Le regard grave, elle se pencha vers moi pour éviter qu'Alice entende :

- Ca te manque vraiment ?

- Ton corps me manque à vrai dire.

- Ca fait deux jours.

- Deux jours de trop.

Peut-être que le sexe n'était pas si nécessaire pour elle. Mais pour moi, quoi qu'elle fasse elle m'attirait. Le soir de notre arrivée en Italie, elle était partie se doucher dans l'une des deux salles de bains communes de la suite. J'étais tombé sur elle, enroulée dans une serviette bien trop petite. Je m'étais retenu de lui sauter dessus.

La moindre parcelle de peau découverte était un appel à laisser échapper mes pulsions. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui déclenchait en moi, ce besoin animal de la posséder, ce besoin primitif. Le sexe avait toujours été une activité amusante qui me permettait de décompresser. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était bien plus. Avec elle, j'avais été le seule et je voulais lui montrer mon amour, le désir qu'elle provoquait en moi et la passion qui me dévorait.

Elle baissa les yeux, ses joues prirent cette teinte rosée, si belle, si naturelle. Et le silence revint. Alice se retourna discrètement.

_« Ok, c'est pire que l'espionnage industriel »_

Je repoussais cette « non-compréhension » dans un coin de ma tête. Nous en parlerons.

Je remarquais que le chauffeur nous déposa dans une impasse, avec des bennes à ordures longeant les murs des bâtiments. Alice m'expliqua qu'il valait mieux sortir d'une rue pour se noyer dans la foule.

- Quoique, ça va pas être simple avec le mec body-buildé ! Ria Alice en me désignant du pouce.

Les filles m'entrainèrent dans des friperies en tout genre, se déguisant une centaine de fois. Je me trouvais être un parfait porteur de sacs. J'acquiesçais la tête à chaque fois qu'Alice me demandait mon avis – comme s'il comptait – pour une tenue de Bella. De toute façon, elle était radieuse. Après avoir quitté les friperies et ruelles, un magasin de haute coutre m'interpella plus que les autres : « Marisa Padovan Beachwear Creations ».

La petite main de Bella attrapa la mienne et m'entraina aux milieux de vendeuses déchainées. On nous emmena au premier étage où se trouvaient les cabines d'essayages aussi grandes que ma chambre. Alice accompagna la vendeuse dans les rayons pour décider des maillots de bain à ramener. Elles commencèrent par les robes de plage, puis les maillots de bain sport puis les bikinis pour encore repartir dans les rayons.

Bella était somptueuse dans chaque tenue, mais semblait vraiment fatiguée. Lorsque les deux folles des rayons repartirent, je rentrais dans la cabine pour trouver Bella, les mains dans le dos tentant de défaire le nœud d'un dixième maillot. Je m'approchais d'elle, sentant la chaleur de son petit corps et tira doucement sur la ficelle qu'elle tentait d'atteindre. Le haut resta pendu à son cou, mais j'observais mes mains reprendre leur place sur sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur sous mes doigts. Elle trembla légèrement avant de relâcher ses épaules contre mon torse.

- Bella, tu es magnifique. Soufflais-je au creux de son oreille.

Elle se retourna, enleva son haut, le balançant dans un coin de la pièce. Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras, nos lèvres se trouvèrent. Un baiser plus que passionné que m'offrait ma chère et tendre. Elle avait envie de moi.

Je sentais ses pieds se croisait en bas de mon dos et ses hanches basculaient contre les miennes. Je descendis mes baisers sur sa poitrine pointant vers moi.

_« Merci climatisation ! »_

Elle allait me tuer avec ses gémissements atténués par mes baisers. Soudain, des talons sur le parquet retentirent, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Je mis instinctivement une main sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit à son tour compte des pas. Elle tenta de me faire la lâcher mais je la retins entre la paroi de la cabine et mon corps.

- Bella, ça va le maillot bleu ?

J'enlevais doucement la main de son visage. Elle me sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, je …

Pour m'amuser un peu, j'avais décidé de passer ma main sous ses fesses, tout en appuyant légèrement ma bosse contre son centre. Ses paroles devinrent gémissements.

- Oui oui , ça va !

- Où est Emmett ?

- Merde, ou étais-je ? Elle me poussa doucement et tapa mon coude. Je la lâchais.

Il est allé s'acheter sa presse internationale et son Playboy. Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas s'en passer !

- Ok, si tu le dis ! Dit Alice visiblement sceptique.

Elle laissa des affaires dans la case à cet effet et repartirent pour « se trouver des affaires ». J'attrapais Bella par la taille, une fois les filles assez loin.

- Comment t'as osé ?

Mains sur les hanches, elle répondit :

- Je te retourne la question. Dehors ! Sourit elle.

_« Tu l'a cherché »_

Je sortis de la cabine sans lui voler un biser et ressentant encore la brulure de la peau contre mes mains et mes lèvres. Etait-ce pareil pour elle ?

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la boutique, un groupe de fan nous interpella et nous demanda des autographes. Car oui, en étant son faux/vrai petit ami, j'étais devenu une célébrité. Pire que Kevin Federline !

Puis peu à peu, le groupe se transforma en une meute. Plus nous avancions dans les rues, nos lunettes et casquettes sur les têtes, plus les gens nous collaient. Une émeute fut rapidement déclenchée. Bella se collait contre moi, tête baissée. La voiture n'était pas là, les fans et photographes devenaient de plus en plus violents. Nous avions perdu Alice dans la course.

Pas de garde du corps, pas de chauffeur.

Personne n'allait nous aider. Je supposais qu'Alice allait prévenir le staff mais je trouvais ça étrange qu'en quelques minutes la rue se soit remplie à ce point. Et puis où était le staff, le chauffeur qui se devait de nous suivre à chaque instant ?

**BPOV**

J'avais peur, j'étais aveugle. Je ne voyais que flashs, et noir. La chaleur des corps pressés contre le mien m'épuisait, et nous étions seuls. Les minutes passaient et rien. Emmett avait la tête relevée, cherchant une issue, mais rien. Il bougeait sans but, je le voyais bien. Nous étions seuls. Nous étions noyés dans une foule.

Je me sentis si faible, si épuisé, mon corps lâcha.

Mes yeux ne virent plus rien.

Je me perdis.

* * *

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'entendais leurs voix graves dans le salon.

- Je ne comprends pas. Où était le chauffeur ? Où étais-tu ?

- Si tu crois que je comprends mieux ! Je leur avais demandé de vous suivre, j'avais gardé l'hôtel secret, mais comment est ce possible ?

- C'est ton travail Edward !

Une porte claqua et des murmures prirent la place des voix. Des murmures étouffés.

Je connaissais ce bruit de fond. Pris d'un frisson, je me relevais. Les bruits venaient en faite de la fenêtre. Ils venaient toujours des fenêtres. En bas, des gens criaient mon nom. Des gens téléphonaient, d'autres attendaient.

Une foule presque enragée m'attendait. Pour me dévorer.

Je connaissais trop bien cette sensation de peur mêlée de colère. Emmett rentra dans la chambre, fixant le lit. Puis il me vit. Son expression inquiète se transforma en une profonde tristesse. Comme une nécessité, je me jetais dans ses bras pour me sentir protéger de tout. Absolument tout.

Il me souffla des mots doux, des mots rassurants, des promesses qu'il ferait tout pour tenir. Promesses d'un avenir plus paisible. Seules.

Alice vint à son tour, pour se rassurer, et apporta dans un même temps, al robe que je devais porter ce soir. Edward devait m'accompagner à un diner de charité où seraient présents des fans ayant dépensé une fortune pour rencontrer les héros de leur film préférée.

- Je n'irais pas sans Emmett.

Je pus sentir le sourire d'Emmett qui se tenait derrière moi. Je restais de marbre devant Edward, assis devant son ordinateur. L'atmosphère était tendue, comme d'habitude depus quelques jours, quand des deux là étaient dans la même pièce.

- Je dois venir.

- Prends trois invitations.

- Bella, ne fais pas de caprices.

- Edward, je ne te demande pas de m'apporter une baignoire remplie de champagne. Je te demande une protection. Et avoue que ce serai bizarre qu'Emmett, qui est mon petit ami, ne vienne pas.

- Il y aura tes gardes du corps.

- Et nous avons vu leur utilité cet après-midi.

Edward se leva, je savais qu'il allait refuser.

- Pitié Edward, fais ça pour moi. Lui demandais-je la larme à l'œil, rien que d'imaginer passer la soirée sans lui. Sans cette sensation de plénitude et de sécurité.

Les minutes passèrent, et Edward me fixait toujours.

- J'accepte mais nous ne nous séparons pas. Dit-il à l'intention d'Emmett.

Celui ci dut accepter car Edward décrocha son téléphone immédiatement pour l'invitation manquante.

* * *

**Il est vraiment trop court, ne me frappez pas ! Demain, j'écris encore pas le choix ! J'essaye d'en rajouter dans ce chapitre dès que je peux. **

**Je vous aime. REVIEWS ? **

**XOXO**

**C.S**


	29. Chapitre 27 1ere part : Nouveaux pions

**Hello, voilà un tout petit petit chapitre, juste pour donner un avant gout sur la suite de l'histoire. Je viens de l'écrire au travail. **

**J'espère que ma décision pour l'intrigue vous plaira.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

_**Playlist : Stronger de Britney Spears**_

* * *

**INCONNU-POV**

Elle était juste là debout devant moi. Je la trouvais parfaite.

Elle portait une robe longue noire. Le tissu formait un léger décolleté sans être vulgaire, puis il semblait fondu dans sa peau, tellement il moulait ses bras de l'épaule au poignet. Seuls son visage et son buste étaient découverts et ils resplendissaient face au noir profond de sa robe. Sa main droit était posé sur sa hanche, l'autre tenait une pochette.

La robe était aussi échancré dans le dos et laissait voir ses cheveux ondulés coulaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'elle se tourna et se pencha vers une femme assise près d'elle, je pu voir ses muscles se tendre.

C'était beau.

Elle repris sa posture initiale et finit de serrer les mains qu'on lui tendait à l'entrée. Elle s'avança légèrement, dans la salle. Elle fit un sourire au groupe près de moi, à l'assemblée et donc à moi. A ce moment, je savais que ce sourire, elle me l'avait fait à moi. Malgré ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, ce sourire n'était pas destiné à une assemblée mais à moi seul. Elle jouait avec moi.

Elle s'avança encore plus dans la salle etun homme la conduit vers sa table. Et là je vis, une main se mettre sur ses reins. Une main d'homme. La sienne évidemment.

Elle jouait avec moi. Elle avait fait exprès de se mettre en couple avec lui. Je savais que leur relation était fausse. La notre était vraie. Mais elle jouait, comme une chatte avec sa balle, comme une lionne avec sa proie.

Moi aussi j'avais tenté de la rendre jalouse, mais elle ne le voyait pas ou le cachait parfaitement. Pourtant j'étais là. Je la suivais. Je devais tout savoir d'elle pour encore plus l'aimer.

Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte que j'existais, mais c'était faux. J'étais sur qu'elle savait au fond d'elle que j'étais là, plus proche d'elle que n'importe qui. Même lui.

* * *

**REVIEWS ? Idées pour la suite ?**


	30. Chapitre 27 2ème part : Cachecache

**Bonsoir ! Petit chapitre avec une lemon (vraiment pas terrible à mon gout, mais c'est peut-être parce que c'est moi qui les écris. Je suis pas très douée pour ça comme je vous l'ai dit).**

**Mais BONNE LECTURE (on se retrouve en bas)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella était resplendissante, et semblait s'amuser pour une fois. J'avoue avoir été mal à l'aise devant tant de richesses au début de ce travail, mais aujourd'hui j'étais presque habitué à tout ça. L'hôtel était somptueux, les tables recouvertes de nappes blanches, la salle illuminée de bougie, exceptée la scène où se trouvait des objets du film de Bella. Le groupe d'acteurs se trouvait rassemblé à le même table.

Deux mecs frères étaient sympathiques, un peu plus jeune que moi mais pourtant très mature. Surement le métier qui le voulait. Une des actrices, « sale doublure potiche » comme l'appelait Bella, tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer mon attention.

Elle faisait le «_ SAR_ », technique décyptée par Mademoiselle Swan en personne.

Une fille qui tente de séduire un homme, ou de « voler un homme pour faire chier sa concurrente directe dans sa carrière minable » utilisait trois étapes mineures :

- Secouer les cheveux vers l'homme en question (moi) pour me faire sentir son parfum (trop fort) pour me captiver (raté !)

- Approcher sa main de celle de l'homme (j'ai tellement eut peur que j'ai renversé son verre sur elle)

- Rapprocher sa chaise jusqu'à me coller. (Super Bella s'est ramenée pour aller aux toilettes puis échanger nos places)

Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille. Bella riait et j'aimais être avec elle, comme un vrai couple. Ne pas nous cacher de certaines personnes, ne pas nous exhiber devant les photographes. Juste être un couple et rencontrer les collègues de ma copine.

J'avais posé une main sur son dossier et l'entourait elle me souriait de temps en temps en me faisant des clins d'œil lorsque la potiche – dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom – me souriait. J'aimais voir sa mâchoire se serrait, ses poings se crispait et voir ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Comme un chaton en colère, Bella était jalouse. J'aimais ça. J'aimais compter pour elle.

Bien sur, Edward était là à la table des agents. Il nous épiait de temps en temps mais semblait plongé dans des conversations avec ses collègues. À la fin du dîner s'organisait une vente aux enchères des objets du film et d'une série pour adolescents. Les objets seraient remis à la fin par les célébrités aux fans qui les achetaient, tout cela suivi d'une séance photo.

Mais Bella décidât de ne pas me laisser voir cette vente (Ouf !). Elle me tira par la main. En m'entrainant dans un ascenseur. Je restais sa main dans la mienne en me plaquant contre le miroir. Je chassais l'idée de la porter contre ce miroir immédiatement et de lui faire l'amour.

- Où on vas ?

- Arrête de demander s'il te plait !

Je me tus jusqu'à notre arrivée devant une porte. Une chambre ?

**BPOV**

Il en avait envie, même besoin, c'était clair. Il serrait des dents et sa deuxième main était plaquée dans son dos. Il avait même frotté ses jambes sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Je le savais.

Mais j'avais envie de lui moi aussi. Peut-être que je n'en avais pas besoin mais j'en avais envie. Alors j'avais pris les choses en main, une carte de crédit, une tentative de séduction et un réceptionniste charmée et hop … Le tour était joué.

J'avais loué cette chambre pour une nuit mais je savais que nous n'aurions qu'une heure de libre. Je devrais retourner à mon « travail » pour donner des objets à des gens très riches. Donc il fallait faire vite.

_« Si tu continues à être aussi excitée, c'est pas une heure qui lui faudra mais cinq minutes »_

Pas faux. J'avais pas mal bu et la chaleur m'envahissait doucement. De plus, Emmett dans un costume noir était juste une chose affolante. Il n'avait cessé de me frôler de sa main : ma taille, mon épaule, mon genou … J'avais failli me jeter sur lui à plusieurs reprises.

J'ouvris la chambre, Emmett trépignant à ma suite. Je passais la porte sans me retourner, en évitant alors soigneusement son regard pétillant de désir. J'avançais de quelques pas, vers le lit, et entreprit d'enlever ma robe. Laissant tomber les bretelles, je glissais la robe sur ma taille, mes hanches puis mes chevilles. Je sentais évidemment le regard d'Emmett découvrant mon dos et mes fesses dénudés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentais ses doigts sur mes reins brulants de désir. Comme si je ne peser que quelques grammes, il me souleva pour me ramener face à lui, les jambes autour de sa taille. J'attrapais d'une main, sa nuque pour garder l'équilibre, et de l'autre tenter d'enlever sa chemise. Emmett m'embrassa comme jamais il ne le fit. J'avais l'impression de sentir les flammes autour de nous, monter dans nos corps. Ses baisers ne s'arrêtèrent pas une seconde. Seul nos gémissements et respirations se firent entendre dans la pièce.

C'était rapide, brutal, presque bestial. La main d'Emmett sur ma fesse droite était forte, douloureuse même mais le plaisir que tout ça me procurait était immense. Mon dos cogna un mur et Emmett caressa mes cheveux.

Tout était un équilibre entre douleur et douceur. Je devenais folle.

Repose moi par terre Emmett ! Criais-je presque.

Il le fit sans discuter, mâchoire serrée signe qu'il était très concentré. Concentré sur moi. Et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre cette fois.

Avoir son regard bouillant de désir sur mon corps, mouillait mon entrejambe.

Avoir ses mains sur m peau, comme s'il caressait une toile de maître, me faisait perdre l'esprit.

Et lorsqu'il me dit :

- Je ne veux pas … pas aller trop vite. J'ai pas la force pour me ralentir.

Je craquais.

Ne ralentis pas alors. Je te veux là maintenant et tout de suite.

Il sourit, enleva sa veste, sa chemise toujours ouverte, ouvrit son pantalon.

- Gamine capricieuse

- Bouffon arrogant, lui répondis-je en riant.

Il me prit par la taille et me remis entre son corps et le mur. Il cala ses coudes contre le mur, pressant ma poitrine contre ses pectoraux. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux. Une goutte de transpiration glissa le long de son visage bronzé. J'avais l'impression de voir deux Emmett : le primitif et la douceur personnifiée.

Je fondais contre lui, je faillis tomber par terre. Heureusement Emmett me rattrapa et en profita pour enfin me pénétrer. La brûlure interne fut moins intense cette fois ci, et laissa place à un plaisir qui me coulait dans chaque veine. Emmett me cognait contre le mur de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. J'hurlais ma douleur et mon plaisir en même temps. Emmett avait fermé ses yeux pour déguster son contentement. Et je fis de même au moment où son index toucha mon clitoris. Et nous partîmes …

Nous restâmes la fin de notre heure sur le lit non défait. J'avais remis ma robe tant bien que mal et Emmett laissa tomber sa veste sur un fauteuil, « vu a température ».

Ils redescendirent tout souriants pour la cérémonie. Il s'était nettement rapproché d'elle. Je détestais leurs sourires, leurs cheveux en bataille, la cravate disparue, le billet donné au réceptionniste. Je les détestais. Je le détestais. Et pourtant, je me rendais sur scène pour la rejoindre, j'étais là pour ce moment. Lui n'y serait pas.

* * *

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous les lecteurs. ca me fait super plaisir de voir ma boîte mails pleine de reviews. **

**Si vous avez des suggestions, des idées, des commentaires aussi : **

**REVIEWS ?  
_Caroline Smith _**


	31. ANNONCE OS

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE DE MA PREMIÈRE OS (LEMON)**

**.net/s/7189498/1/bLe_b_bprofesseur_b_bdArts_b_Plastiques**

**VENEZ JETER UN COUP D'OEIL**

**BALANCEZ VOTRE AVIS**

**XOXO**

**C.S**


	32. Chapitre 28 : Coup de maître

**BONNE LECTURE ! **  
**  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

La vente d'objet du décor de la série fut longue, surtout loin de lui. Nos applaudissions à chaque objet vendus, mes mains me brulèrent presque à force. L'un de mes camarades de tournage me passa le micro pour que je fasse mon petit discours sur l'écologie et la générosité, et par dessus tout remercier mes fans d'être présents (etc etc).

Puis enfin lorsque la soirée se termina, nous rentrèrent tous ensemble sous l'œil des photographes, faisant de jolis sourires de couples et d'amis, avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Ma soirée avait été parfaite. Particulièrement l'heure passée avec Emmett, seuls.

Dans la limousine, Edward se débrouilla pour qu'Emmett ne soit ni devant moi, ni à mes cotés. Alice prit sa place et j'eus le droit au célèbre « je sais e que tu as fais ».

- Quoi ? Chuchotais-je.

- Oh s'il te plait, tu reviens avec quelques barrettes de tes cheveux en moins, ta robe est plus ou moins bien mise alors que c'est MON travail que tu sois parfaite, sans parler de lui !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Alice !

- De cheveux ébouriffés, de peaux marquées, de vêtement enlevés, de SEXE !

- Chut, tais toi ! Dis-je en pinçant doucement mes lèvres.

- Si Edward le savait …

Il le tuerait, puis, il me tuerait et enfin il te tuerait de le savoir sans rien empêcher !

- Pas faux ! Mais je suis de ton côté … Eclate toi. Si tu savais comme j'attends le jour où tu sourirais bêtement comme ça.

- Je ne souris pas.

- Comme la vedette que tu aies mais pire encore !

Nous descendîmes de la limousine puis montâmes dans nos chambres. Bien sur, j'aurais voulu rester tout contre lui. Mais j'avais un rôle à jouer …

Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions repartis. Et chaque escale était marqué de cérémonie, d'avant première, de nouvelles robes, de paparazzis collants et de cris entre Emmett et Edward. L'un trouvait cela insupportable que ma vie soit décidé sans moi (tout ça pour une marque de dentifrice que j'étais obligé d'utiliser), l'autre ne supportait plus les chuchotements, les cachoteries, les mensonges d'Alice, nos nuits de fuite. Edward était d'ailleurs à deux doigts de tout dire à mon père mais nous ne pouvions pas nous en empêcher. Nous devions savoir si notre relation était juste passionnée ou étais-ce réelle.

Je ne le connaissais pratiquement pas. Mais à chaque pays, chaque ville, j'en connaissais plus sur lui, sur moi, sur nous.

Au Portugal, il m'amena dans un bar durant un match de football, puis nous nous baladâmes dans les rues sombres pour s'enfuir sur un plage au sable tiède.

Puis en Grèce, ce furent les criques et les rochers qui nous protégèrent des regards. Je le forçais à m'accompagner dans ma balade à cheval. Pauvre cheval qui supportait Emmett apeuré.

En Allemagne, c'étaient des ballades sur un fleuve et des restaurants perdus en campagne.

En Russie, nous avions même fait une croisière organisée avec la troupe d'acteurs. Des fans russes et anglais avaient payés pour nous voir vivre 'normalement' sur le paquebot. Mais je me souviens plus de ma cabine et du lit minuscule où Emmett avait décidé de me rejoindre.

Nous étions plus proches, plus soudés après tant de choses faites ensemble. Au début, je me disais qu'Emmett ne pouvait pas être si romantique … des ballades en vélo, à cheval, des restaurants, des têtes à tête, des plages chaudes … je pensais qu'il se forçait pour ne pas me brusquer puis un soir, je lui ai demandais. Il avait paru choqué.

Il ne faisait pas ça POUR moi mais parce qu'il en avait envie avec moi. Il se surprenait lui même à être aussi « gnian-gnian » comme dans les comédies romantiques. Mais il le voulait, parce qu'il m'aimait.

Bien sur, je n'osais crier mon bonheur de peur qu'il ne s'écroule, mais je profitais. Tous ces instants avec lui que ce soit des discussions, des nuits torrides, ou juste des regards étaient merveilleux à vivre. Je commençais à me dire que la vie n'était pas si horrible, que l'amour existait vraiment et que ma chance avait tourné. J'avais même osé lui parlé de mon souhait de tout arrêter, d'être normale.

Avec lui, je trouvais cette force. Je voulais arrêter d'être cette personne, cette chose sombre et triste qui vit dans un monde de luxure et d'orgueils

Avec lui, j'étais moi.

**EPOV**

Nous étions à Moscou. Bella avait été déçu qu'il n'y avait pas encore de neige mais je lui promis de la ramener ici lorsque des flocons apparaitront. Il faisait si froid, elle s'était emmitouflée dans une énorme écharpe et seules ses prunelles en sortaient.

Mon portable sonna. Edward.

J'avais réussis à lui faire accepter le fait que Bella n'aurait plus de portable « professionnel ». Cet engin allait devenir pour elle une machine à stress. Tout ce qui la concernait passait désormais par moi.

- Allo ?

- Emmett, rentrez maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Alice a été attaquée dans la rue en faisant les magasins et …

- Elle va bien ?

Bella tourna ses yeux vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui oui, un peu choquée mais ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de l'agression.

- Comment ça ?

- Il lui a donné une lettre concernant Bella. Rentre !

Je raccrochais. Nous prîmes un taxi étant sans chauffeur, ni garde du corps. Je ne parlais pas vraiment d'agression à Bella, mais elle était tout de même inquiète de mon silence. À l'entrée de la chambre, nous pouvions déjà entendre :

- Comment il a su ? Comment c'est possible ! Personne ne sait que j'ai un rapport avec elle ! On ne me voit jamais aux soirées ! Hurlais Alice.

- Je ne sais pas, disait Edward sans s'arrêter.

Nous ouvrîmes la porte. Edward était penché sur un sac de lettre, où il était écrit FANS aux marqueurs, alors qu'Alice s'agitait dans tout les sens un papier à la main, juste avant de nous avoir vu.

Tout deux arrêtèrent leurs manèges et prièrent Bella d'aller se changer et se préparer pour la soirée. Bien sur, elle refusa.

- Bella, s'il te plait. Lui dis-je les yeux dans les yeux. Je dus me pencher pour être son niveau.

- Tu me diras ce qui passe après ?

- Oui, promis.

Elle acquiesça mi satisfaite mais compris. Elle partit dans la salle de bain. Alice la suivit. Elle allait tout lui dire !

Elle ne fera rien. Chuchota Edward le visage torturé.

La poste claqua.

- Alors ?

Il me tendit la lettre que je parcours rapidement des yeux. Il me parla en même temps.

je cherche à reconnaître son écriture. Il a peut-être déjà écrit une lettre par le biais de l'agence.

Je n'entendis pas ces paroles, ni le bruit de mains fouillant les lettres, ni l'eau de la douche de Bella, ni le téléphone sonner.

Je n'entendais plus rien. Je voyais juste les mots de la lettre. Ces mots que nous devions garder silencieux … Pour Bella.

J'allais rompre une promesse.

Edward me regarda, nous nous étions compris.

* * *

**TRES COURT, j'en ai conscience ! Je suis désolée de ne pas poster très souvent. **

**Très occupée (BTS, conduite, révisions, travail à mi-temps) , et Internet qui bug. Promis je pense à vous, je ne vous oublie pas.**

**Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favorites !**

**C.S**


	33. Chapitre 29 : Tension sur le jeu

**Bonsoir ! Voici une suite à la mystérieuse lettre ! En espérant, vous avoir régaler avec ce suspens ... et vous régaler avec cette suite. J'espère avoir plus le temps d'écrire les soirs d'hiver. **

**Je rappelle, pour me contacter :**

**- Twitter : Chouchina22**

**- Facebook : Caroline Smith**

**- Email : **

**Je répondrais toujours à vos questions ou idées sur ma fiction. On se retrouve en bas !**

_**Playlist : Numb de Linkin Park - Storm de Vanessa Mae - Talking to the moon de Bruno Mars**_

* * *

**BPOV**

La douche me relaxa malgré les souvenirs des expressions d'Emmett, contrarié et nerveux. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir puis elle fut refermée. Cinq minutes après, ce fut encore le même jeu, mais cette fois-ci j'entendis distinctement les voix d'Alice et d'Emmett monter dans la pièce adjacente, sans pouvoir distinguer leurs paroles, sans paraître suspecte en éteignant l'eau. Soudain, la porte claqua et résonna dans un bruit assourdissant, comme si les murs étaient tombés avec. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Emmett.

Puis plus rien. Juste l'eau glissant sur moi et les parois de la douche. Juste le bruit de ma respiration accélérée. Juste le bruit de mes battements de cœur dans mes tempes.

J'allais sortir de ma douche lorsqu'Emmett me surprit, appuyé sur embrasure de ma porte. Il me figea d'un regard, ses yeux étaient noirs, fixés sur moi me transperçant de toute part. Je me détendis pour oser m'approcher de lui.

Il fut plus rapide que moi et m'atteignis tel un éclair. Je sentis sa main entouré mon poignet et me poussait à retourner dans la vapeur de la douche.

- Emmett …

- Pourrais-tu retourner dans cette douche s'il te plait ?

Chacun de ses mots avaient été appuyés de sa voix tremblante. Etais-ce par peur, par colère ? Emmett avait perdu son sourire et c'était tout ce que je retenais.

J'obéis mais tirais à mon tour sur son bras pour qu'il me suive. Il se déshabilla avec hâte et me rejoins. J'eus l'impression étrange d'être à la fois, en danger et mieux protégée que n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas sa taille impressionnante, ni sa musculature hors normes qui me donnèrent cette impression, mais seulement son regard perçant, noir … et excité. Il posa ses deux mains sur le carrelage derrière moi, me forçant à reculer malgré moi sous le jet chaud. Ma vision se troubla, il leva une de ses mains et écarta le jet pour laisser l'eau glisser sur nos épaules.

J'osais poser mes doigts froids sur son épaule désormais brulante. Il ferma les yeux comme si ma main le blessait, le visage tendu, et sans les rouvrir, tendit sa main sous mes fesses, derrière ma geste était brutale mais de loin blessant.

_"Aie, loin d'être blessant ?"_

_" En tout cas, il voulait pas me faire mal alors chut !"_

Son corps se rapprocha imperceptiblement du mien, me compressant contre la paroi de la douche. Et ce n'est plus l'eau qui me réchauffait mais son souffle tiède à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

- Emmett, qu'est ce qu'…

- Là maintenant, tout de suite.

Ce n'était pas un ordre mais plutôt une proposition. Il ouvrit les yeux et je vis là tout son désir, son envie, son besoin. Je baissai la tête pour y voir son membre levé et prêt.

_"Ready to go !"_

J'acquiesçais et il agrippa ma deuxième cuisse et me plaqua d'un geste contre le mur et son torse. Je fus soulevée du sol comme si je n'étais qu'une plume. Mes jambes prirent leur places autour de sa taille, ses seins furent enveloppées contre sa légère toison et mes mains agrippèrent avec envie ses cheveux. Il enfouit instinctivement son visage contre mon cou, poussant ainsi mon visage à se tourner. Je sentis sa langue toucher ma peau au même moment où son sexe caressa le mien. Je sentis en effet, son gland entre mes lèvres bougeant, caressant, au même rythme que ses hanches.

Il releva son visage et enfin, m'embrassa, m'embrasa et avait toujours ses yeux fermés. Lorsque nous reprîmes nos respirations, il s'enfonça en moi. C'était en pleine opposition avec la force ont il faisait preuve.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir devant sa lenteur jouissive.

- Emmett, ne te retiens plus. Lui chuchotais je.

Et il lâche une de mes cuisses pour placer mes deux bras autour de son cou. Je compris et il lâcha ensuite ma deuxième jambe. Il claqua ses mains sur les parois, à côté de ma tête. Il accéléré ses mouvements de bassin et s'enfonça de plus en plus en moi, et de plus en plus vite.

Je tentais de taire ses gémissements en l'embrassant.

Un seul mot aurait pu résumer notre union : _tension_.

**EPOV**

Bella était couché dans mes bras. Elle dormait paisiblement, et je repensais à sa générosité. Ce soir même, elle avait accepté que nous fassions l'amour, que je fasse l'amour car elle n'avait pu aller au bout de son envie. Elle s'était contenté de satisfaire la mienne. Après je l'avais remercié, l'embrassant, la caressant, la choyant, lui répétant sans cesse que je l'aimais, car je savais que c'est dans ces moments là, je l'éloignais de moi. Je pouvais plus facilement la perdre.

Comme d'habitude, elle se contenta de ne pas m'enfoncer, de rire lorsque je m'excusais ou encore de me dire à quel point j'étais « con » de penser comme ça.

Lorsque je l'allongea dans le lit, elle se tourna vers moi pour parler mais laissa tomber. Elle savait que je n'avais aucune envie e parler de ce qu'Edward m'avait pris, des mots écrit sur cette foutue lettre.

Elle me le demanderait, je le savais. Mais d'ici là, j'aurais le temps. Le temps de profiter.

**InconnuPOV**

Elle devait savoir maintenant, elle devait entendre mes mots résonner dans sa tête. Elle devait savoir que j'étais là.

Ce soir là, je jouis à l'idée qu'elle pense à moi et seulement à moi. Bientôt, je la toucherais.

Il n'y avait encore qu'un obstacle.

Je devais le faire.

**EPOV**

Le lendemain matin, je me levais avant Bella. Edward était levé, au téléphone. Lorsqu'il raccrocha il ne me dit qu'une phrase, mais cette phrase exprima mon plus grand soulagement :

- J'ai annulé la fête de ce soir.

- Parfait, si puis-je dire.

Il but son café et me tendit une tasse.

J'ai appelé son père, je lui expliquais la situation et tu vas devoir rentrer.

Il avait lâché cela d'un trait. Je n'étais pas surpris. A vrai dire, ce matin en me levant, je le savais.

- Tu connais ma réponse.

- Je lui en ai fait part.

- Et maintenant ?

- Reste ou pars. Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix. Tu restes tu prends un risque énorme, tu pars tu prends un autre risque.

- T'es en train de me dire que dans les deux cas, je peux la perdre.

Il baissa la tête sur son portable.

- Je reste.

- Je préviens Alice.

Je me levais pour rejoindre mon amour, recroquevillée dans mon lit et complètement inconsciente que la mort était proche.

Je fermais mes paupières, pris son petit corps tiède contre moi, et me berça avec sa douce respiration. J'aurais voulu lui crier « je t'aime », lui hurler que j'étais désolée, lui écrire mille fois qu'elle ne méritait pas ça. Et pourtant, rien ne venait.

Je pensais juste aux mots vus sur ce papier «_ Pars ou Meurt_ ».

* * *

**AVIS ? **

**Encore une apparition de notre inconnu ... j'aime bien les méchants.**

**A bientôt, pour une nouvelle suite (déjà commencée)**

**XOXO**

**Caroline Smith**


	34. HF NOEL

**Bonsoir les lectrices ! Voici un petit hors-fiction Spécial NOËL ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira (dont la lemon) !**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

_Playlist : Te amo - Rihanna_

* * *

**BPOV_  
_**Sa chemise été légèrement déboutonné, et je devinais pourquoi. Le nœud papillon avait été délaissé sur une table basse. Je le récupérais en passant devant. C'était la première fois que je rentrais dans sa chambre depuis que nous étions arriver à l'hotel.

- Chéri, le nœud c'est obligatoire !

- Chérie, je ressemble à un pingouin.

Je me mis face à lui, sur la pointe des pieds pour lui mettre. Bien sur, il esquiva, en attrapant mon poignet pour me forcer à tourner sur moi même.

- Tu es une déesse.

- Et toi un idiot ! Viens là ! Grognais-je en attrapant son col de chemise sur-mesure.

Il tenta tout de même de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

- Emmett, c'est pas vraiment le moment !

- C'est noël ce soir. Et je veux mon cadeau.

- D'abord la soirée, après les cadeaux ok ?

Bien sur, cela fut en vain. Il m'attrapa sous les genoux et me fit basculer contre lui. Il me portait come si je ne pesais que quelques grammes. Je continuais minutieusement ma tâche mais il balança le nœud une bonne fois pour toute sur le lit.

- T'es vraiment pénible !

- Et toi, vraiment trop belle pour sortir.

Il me cala contre un mur et son corps, et m'embrassa le décolleté.

- La robe Emmett ! Tu veux qu'Alice me tue ?

- Tu penses à Alice là maintenant ? dit-il en relevant la tête.

- Et bien …

Et quoi de mieux qu'un Emmett vexé à Noël. Sa main claqua sous ma cuisse, et ses lèvres caressèrent plus durement ma peau dénudée. De sa main libre, il tenta de défaire la fermeture éclair de la robe d'Alice. Une fois qu'il eut finit de combattre cette foutue robe, il caressa chaque partie dénudée de mon corps, sa main traça une ligne invisible partant de ma cheville – calé dans son dos – pour finir sur mes fesses dénudées grâce à un string. Lorsqu'il le sentit sous ses doigts, Emmett grogna. Ce fut mon signal.

Je le repoussais tendrement. Il ne comprit pas, mais fit glisser ses doigts plus bas sur mes jambes pour accompagner mon mouvement. Une fois les deux pieds à terre, je balançais d'un coup de pied, mes talons.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- On part dans 40 minutes.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça.

Il ne comprit pas, je souris. Je le repoussais bras tendus, mains sur son torse. Je déboutonnais – très – lentement sa chemise, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de me touchait, je le repoussais, sauf l'ultime fois où il remis une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. J'aimais trop ce geste pour lui interdire.

Une fois, sa chemise retirée, je pus admirer ses muscles détendus, puis crispés sous ma main. Je rapprochais mon corps du sien de quelques centimètres, et posa ma paume libre à l'endroit où je devinais être son érection. Il serra les dents, alors que je caressais son membre par dessus le tissu de son pantalon.

- Chéri, détends-toi ? Riais-je en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Mes baisers descendirent sur ses pectoraux, ses abdos, sa ceinture. Je m'attaquais à celle –ci avec une confiance inconnue. Ce que je souhaitais faire n'était pas une première mais cette fois là, c'était différent, j'avais des sentiments plus qu'évidents.

Mes mains furent sures d'elles lorsqu'elle détachèrent la ceinture puis la braguette d'Emmett. CE n'est que lorsque mes genoux tombèrent à terre qu'il m'arrêta.

- Bella, non.

Ce refus était froid, et dur. J'avais prévu depuis des semaines de le faire, j'avais lu sur Internet des centaines d'articles pour me rassurer (ça n'avait pas marché du tout) mais je le voulais si fort moi. Emmett donnait tellement, sacrifiait tellement, je lui devais tellement.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes qui ne tombèrent pas, mais ma voix trembla lorsque je lui demandai :

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Il tomba à genoux en face de moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains.

Là n'est pas la question. D'ailleurs j'en rêve, mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses juste pour me faire plaisir. C'est …

Je l'arrêtais d'un baiser et le repousser pour qu'il s'allonge sur le sol. Je lui chuchotais un « j'ai envie de te sentir dans ma bouche, maintenant ». Il craqua et enleva lui même le reste de ses vêtements, j'enlevais moi même ma robe.

**EPOV**

Je me suis allongé et je l'ai vu arriver. Un petit string blanc, dévoilant ses fesses rondes et ses hanches charnues. Fraîchement rasée, je devinais sa petite toison noire au travers de la fine couche de tissu qui me séparait du bonheur. Elle s'approcha et se mis à cheval par-dessus moi. Ses tétons pointaient et effleuraient mes lèvres, avides de désir.

Bella, complètement désinhibée, passa sa langue sur ma bouche et dégageât ses cheveux d'un mouvement de la tête sur le coté. Sa main passa sur mon boxer déjà raidit par le désir et l'excitation.

Elle fit aller son bassin d'avant en arrière, suivant le rythme de sa main sur mon sexe et, soupira lourdement. Elle retira le retira libérant mon sexe gonfle et tendu de sa prison.

Ses cheveux furent les premiers à passer sur mon gland, sensible et turgescent. Son souffle chaud parcourait ma hampe, et enfin, comme une libération, sa langue se posa sur la base de mon sexe. C'était encore plus délicieux que je l'avais rêvé.

Puis, sa bouche chaude, humide et accueillante engloutie mon sexe entièrement.

Elle remonta en faisant aller et venir sa langue de tous les cotés de mon sexe.

Elle releva la tête, et me regarda, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle passa une main sur sa mèche et là cala en arrière. Puis ses yeux s'évanouissent vers mon sexe.

Sa main tenait la base de mon sexe, pendant que sa langue tournait autour de mon gland, allant et venant sur le frein, faisant monter mon plaisir, plus vite que je ne le voulais.

Elle dut sentir ma verge se gonfler, et mis un doigt a la base de mon membre, augmentant le plaisir.

Elle repris son souffle et replongea sa bouche sur ma hampe. Puis elle la ressortie, me branlant frénétiquement en me léchant le gland.

Je lui fis un signe de la tête, pour lui dire que j'allais bientôt éjaculer.

Me doutant qu'elle ne voulait pas me prendre dans sa bouche a ce moment la, je me préparais a jouir avec ses mains expertes.

Mais son regard plongea vers mon gland, et sa tête se pencha pour aller se coller à mon frein. La chaleur de sa langue sur mon gland pendant qu'elle me branlait de plus en plus fort, était mieux que si je me trouvais en elle.

Je me raidis, je jouis malgré moi. Alors que sa langue passa sur le gland en entier, je jouis de toutes mes forces, me libérant de cette tension. Elle me lécha un bon moment, goûtant pour la première fois à mon jus.

Elle releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me dit : **« Joyeux noël mon amour».**

* * *

**JOYEUSES FÊTES LES LECTRICES !**

**REVIEWS ? POUR MON ANNI LE 28 ? XD**

**XOXO**

**C.S**


	35. Chapitre 30 : Echec et mat ?

**Bonsoir, mini-chapitre à suspens, qui annonce !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**_POV 1_**

_Le bruit résonna dans la petite cour. Je vis l'ombre sur le toit et me retournait pour voir le sang coulait à mes pieds._

**_POV 2_**

_Les larmes coulaient déjà sur mon visage. Je sentais les veines de mon corps lâcher prise. Comme une explosion en moi._

**_POV 3_**

_Le rouge sur les pavés de la cour. Je ne voyais plus que cela. Je n'entendais plus que l'écho sourd du coup. Un flocon tomba._

_Tout me semblait si loin de notre journée._

* * *

**EPOV (Emmett)**

Le lendemain de ma décision, je me levais péniblement en repensant sans cesse aux mots écrits sur cette lettre.

Edward m'avait « rassuré » en me certifiant que la plupart de ces lettres étaient écrites par des mecs qui n'étaient pas capables de faire ce qu'il écrivait. Ils voulaient juste marquer l'esprit de Bella, pour « faire partir de sa vie ».

Moi, je n'en étais pas si sur. S'il été un fan juste agressif, comment connaissait-il Alice ? Comment savait-il pour leur lien ?

Je repoussais toutes mes interrogations pour occuper Bella toute la journée. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire, que lui dire, et en fin de compte si je devais lui dire. Edward m'avait demandé – supplier – de ne pas lui en parler jusqu'à notre départ. Plus que deux jours.

Bella se leva à son tour, ne mangea rien et vint se caler contre moi sur le divan. Elle savait et elle attendait probablement que je lui en parle. Alice arriva en lui donnant sa tenue du jour et en lui donnant celle des deux prochains jours, elle nous retrouvera à la prochaine étape.

Edward nous demanda de nous préparer pour la conférence de presse sur le film. Des centaines de fans russes y étaient attendus. Il briefa Bella sur ses réponses aux questions. Le trajet se fit en silence.

La conférence se déroula tranquillement.

J'attendais Bella dans sa loge lorsqu'elle rentra épuisée :

- Ces questions sont d'un ennui !

- Tu veux aller quelque part après ?

- Où tu veux, chéri mais un endroit à l'extérieur. Je n'en peux plus de ces quatre murs. Je me sens emprisonnée.

- J'ai mon idée !

**BPOV**

Emmett m'embarqua dans un parc pour prendre une glace. Une glace en plein froid ! Et il en trouva une dans un café.

Nous assîmes longtemps sur un banc et nous parlâmes :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avant … notre douche, non ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne me diras pas quoi ?

- Si, mais plus tard !

- Et tu pourrais arrêter de répondre par des phrases de trois syllabes maximum ! J'ai encore l'impression d'être une enfant !

- Ca c'est peut-être parce que tu manges une glace rose et blanche mon amour, répondit-il en souriant.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! C'est grave ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas

Il remit une de mes mèches en place en me faisant ce sourire charmeur, un peu arrogant qu'il m'avait fait lorsque l'ont s'était rencontré.

- Rentrons, je voudrais enlever cette satanée doudoune immonde qu'Alice m'a donnée.

- Ok, mais c'est moi qui l'enlèverais.

Nous rîmes. Je me voyais bien vivre comme cela toute ma vie. Tranquillement et paisiblement.

Nous passâmes par l'arrière de l'hôtel. Edward en sortait.

**EPOV (Edward)**

J'apperçus Bella et Emmett entrer dans la cour. Je voulais la féliciter pour sa conférence, mais un son fort et bref retentit. Emmett recula puis tomba au sol. La glace que tenait Bella lui tomba sur la jambe. Bella cria avant de s'effondrer près de lui. Le bruit – provoqué par la voix de Bella - résonna dans la petite cour. Je vis l'ombre sur le toit et me retournait pour voir le sang coulait à mes pieds.

A mon tour, je me retournais et criais dans le couloir de l'hôtel pour que quelqu'un nous aide.

**BPOV**

Le coup fut sec et je ne vis que sa cible lorsqu'Emmett tomba au sol lourdement. Puis j'aperçus le sang. Je tombais à ses cotés. Je sentis ma gorge me bruler avec l'air froid et repris mon souffle. Je criais comme pour l'expulser face à la scène. Je ne voyais que le rouge, et je ne pouvais bouger. Mes muscles, coincés dans ces vêtements ridicules, refusaient de bouger, de toucher la peau salie de mon amour. L'homme fort que j'aimais me semblait si faible que je ne pouvais bougeait. Mes yeux s'embuèrent malgré moi. Le rouge sur les pavés de la cour. Je ne voyais plus que cela. Je n'entendais plus que l'écho sourd du coup. Un flocon tomba, sur ma main.

Tout me semblait si loin de notre journée.

**EPOV (Emmett)**

Le coup. La brulure vive, puis la lente douleur. A chacun de mes mouvements, mes muscles se déchiraient, mes tissus s'éclataient et le liquide chaud coulait sur moi. Je ne voyais plus rien. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur mon visage. Je sentais les veines de mon corps lâcher prise. Comme une explosion en moi.

Quelque chose m'éventrait de l'intérieur et lacérer mes chairs au plus profond. Le douleur fut plus forte que moi …

* * *

**AVIS ? REVIEW ?**

**XOXO**


	36. Chapitre 31 : Des adieux

**Bonsoir everybody !**

**Voilà un petit chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

_**PETITE MISE AU POINT : Certains d'entre vous m'ont fortement déçue, à cause de quelques reviews du style "c'est pas assez rapide", "chapitre trop court, pas la peine de les poster" etc. Sachez que j'ai trois travails d'été en même temps dans deux qui se déroulent la nuit; et que je ne vis pas d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Donc pour les agressifs qui veulent du rapide, repassez plus tard. J'aime écrire mais cette activité n'est pas rémunérée ! De plus j'ai déjà annoncé que je ne pouvais pas écrire vite ET bien à cause de mes activités scolaires et mes jobs.**_

**Sur cela, je remercie tout de même les personnes qui me soutiennent et me lisent encore et encore (Exemple : Grazie) !**

* * *

**BPOV**

Dans l'attente je ne cessais de revoir son corps sur les pavés, les policiers russes tentant de se faire comprendre d'Edward avec des gestes, les ambulanciers emportant son corps. Edward me retenu d'entrer dans le véhicule avec son corps. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le grand bâtiment gris, il était déjà au bloc. Ce fut à cet instant que je me dis que mon seul souvenir de lui serait cette immense flaque de sang et son corps inerte en dessous.

Tout ce sang. Des litres et des litres de sang ?

Un médecin arriva

- Aucun organe n'a été touché de manière irréversible. Il va s'en sortir.

Je sentis des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon corps, le soulagement s'écroulait sur moi. Je desserrais mes poings salis du sang d'Emmett. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de me laver les mains. J'avais attendu toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit pour entendre ces quelques mots réconfortants. Je n'avais aucune notion de temps et de lieu, seul lui comptait.

Il était vivant.

Le médecin – parlant anglais - nous expliqua que la balle s'était logée très près de ses poumons. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à enlever la balle sans toucher un organe. Sa cicatrisation se passerait bien, il devrait juste rester allonger. Le médecin repartit ayant d'autres patients.

Edward reprit alors son téléphone pour réparer les dégâts médiatiques et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la famille d'Emmett.

J'allais me chercher un café lorsqu'une infirmière arriva vers moi. Elle me parla mais je ne compris pas un traitre mot de russe. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre mon désarroi. Elle me tendit une main, que je pris.

Elle m'emmena dans une pièce avec une douche, des toilettes et un lavabo. Elle me mima le fait de me nettoyer. Je m'exécuta en fixant l'eau rouge coulait dans l'évier blanc. Elle reprit ensuite ma main, une fois le nettoyage fait.

Elle me guida vers une chambre. Emmett y était allongé, un masque sur le visage, des tuyaux sur le bras et un tas de machines à son chevet. Je m'approchais, lâchant alors la main de la femme que je remerciais silencieusement, pour attraper celle d'Emmett, encore libre de tous tubes quelconques.

Il ne bougea et semblait respirer difficilement. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre mais je ne pus défaire mes yeux du visage fermé d'Emmett.

- Mademoiselle ? me dit une voix féminine, avec un accent russe.

- Oui ?

- Etes vous une personne de la famille ? me répondit l'infirmière.

- Oui, enfin pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

- Nous ne savons pas qui contacter pour assurer la rapatriement de votre ami. Nous ne savons pas quel hôpital contacter et si la famille est au courant. Je ne ….

- Un rapatriement ?

- Oui, dans quelques jours, nous allons rapatrier votre ami aux Etats-Unis.

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- C'est mieux qu'il soit soigné sur son lieu d'habitation et avec des proches près de lui. C'est une procédure courante.

Je prie l'infirmière de demander plus de renseignements à Edward. Lorsqu'elle partit, je m'installais au chevet d'Emmett sur un fauteuil peu confortable, mais seul sentir la chaleur de sa paume contre la mienne suffisait à apaiser mes douleurs.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent de la même manière. Edward avait réussi à stopper la promotion du film durant quelques jours pour me permettre de rester au chevet d'Emmett. Chaque jour, j'allais le voir aux heures de visites mais j'étais résignée à dormir dans notre hôtel. Le lendemain de l'agression, les policiers m'avaient interrogé, ainsi qu'Edward. Celui-ci gérait les relations avec la police et se tenait informer quant aux avancements.

Un soir, Edward m'expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Alice, son agression et la lettre menaçante. Il avait terminer avec cette phrase _« il aurait du partir »._

Il aurait du. Mais il était restait à cause de moi et j'avais failli le perdre. J'allais le perdre, il allait être soigner à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, allait se réveiller et me détester profondément pour tout ces malheurs.

Je ne pouvais même pas rentrer avec lui, chez moi, chez nous. La police avait conseillé à mon père par visio-conférence de ne pas e faire rentrer chez moi. Cette attaque aurait pu être un moyen de me faire rentrer et d'être une cible plus simple à « attraper ». J'avais surpris Edward en parler à mon père par téléphone.

Evidemment, Edward n'avait pas défendu l'idée que je suive Emmett pour ma sécurité. A nouveau, je me sentais prisonnière. Je n'avais pas de défenseur aimé, pas de gardien de ma liberté. Je n'avais plus personne pour être avec moi, et là pour moi.

Le départ d'Emmett arriva bien trop vite à mon gout, bien trop rapidement. Il s'était réveillé mais restait dans els vapes pour se rendormir 12 heures de suite. A chaque fois que je l'avais vu les yeux ouverts, il semblait trop confus pour exprimer une idée précise. Edward avait prévu notre départ de la Russie avant le départ d'Emmett.

Maintenant, j'étais dans un avion pour Tokyo, pleine de tristesse et de rage. Mon cœur saignait de s'éloigner de la seule personne qui m'avait fait espérer avoir ma propre vie. Aujourd'hui j'étais redevenue une marionnette au profit de la gloire et l'argent, menacé par un inconnu.

J'avais l'impression d'abandonner la vie, de m'en aller de chez moi et de taire la voix qui me disait qui j'étais. Je perdais espoir et tentais difficilement de me relever. Seule.

Comment pourrais-je me battre seule après avoir connue le confort de ses bras chauds, de ses baisers apaisants et de ses nuits de passion ? Comment pourrais-je être Bella en regagnant ma vie ?

Une seul réponse me vient : redevenir celle que j'étais.

Pour me battre, je devais oublier les doux rêves d'amour qu'Emmett m'avait donné et je devais faire mon « travail » de star à plein temps. J'allais les écœurer de m'avoir mis dans une telle situation.

C'était fini toute cette historie, j'allais changer, retrouver ma force et me battre pour qu'on me rendre ma liberté. J'allais faire regretter à mes parents de m'avoir forcé à vivre cette vie, j'allais tuer l'homme qui m'avait enlever la dernière goutte d'espoir qui me restait, et ils allaient tous m'implorer pour que LEURS vies soient paisible.

Dans cet avion, Bella s'envolait, mais c'était une toute autre personne qui allait en sortir.

* * *

**REVIEWS ?**  
**XOXO**  
**C.S**


	37. Chapitre 32 : Abandon par la reine

**Bonsoir ! J'ai réussi à poster un de mes chapitres ! MIRACLE !**

**Je continues à écrire sur la playa, juste pour vous. J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Je remercies les lecteurs assidus qui me suivent et les tout nouveaux. Encore Merci, ça me fait croire que c'est pas mal ce que j'écris :P**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

_**Playlist : This is Love de Will. , Addicted to you de Shakira**_

* * *

- Tu es finie Bella.

Sa main appuyait fortement sur ma mâchoire et son bras me portait presque tant mes muscles étaient épuisés par ma rage d'auparavant. Je laissais mon corps suivre cet ombre qui ne pensait qu'à me faire disparaître. J'avais vu des oeil pleins de colère et d'envie meurtrière.

J'allais mourir. Mais quand et où ?

Je n'aurais même pas pu le voir une toute dernière fois.

**_2 jours auparavant_**

**EPOV (Emmett)**

Elle me manquait. Seul la douleur habitait mon corps. Mon ventre se tordait lorsque je n'étais assumé par les médicaments tant la cicatrisation était difficile. Ma tête me tournait lorsque les médicaments m'assommaient. Mais toujours, elle me manquait. Mon envie ne cessait d'être présente, même endormi je ne sentais plus sa chaleur contre, je ne respirais plus l'odeur de ses cheveux, et le matin je n'entendais pas sa voix mais seulement les machines m'aidant à respirer.

A la fois conscient et inconscient, elle n'était pas là et elle me manquait.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, on m'expliqua que j'avais changé de pays, que j'allais être soigné à l'hôpital puis que je serais en convalescence chez moi pendant plusieurs mois. Mais je n'entendis que le fait qu'elle était loin de moi, derrière d'autres frontières et qu'elle ne serait pas avec pendant plusieurs mois.

Avait-elle voulu me suivre d'ailleurs ? Surement, mais son métier, ses obligations étaient trop – plus ?- importantes que moi. De plus, Edward avait expliqué à mon père qu'en me touchant, on avait voulu la toucher. Nous devions être séparé pour sa seule sécurité.

Des agents viennent m'interroger sur l'homme qui m'avait tirait dessus, mais seuls les cris de Bella me revenaient. Ils m'expliquèrent que Bella ne devait pas rentrer chez elle, cet « incident » aurait pu être un piège pour qu'elle rentre en Amérique.

Et je l'imaginais alors au milieu de dizaines de gardes du corps recrutés pour la protéger. Moi absent.

Même ma famille – mes sœurs – ne parvenaient pas à combler ce manque insupportable, ce gouffre infini, ce vide interminable … Et je devais vivre avec, ou plutôt survivre sans elle, attendre que mon corps guérisse. Je ne pouvais – ne devais – pas la rejoindre pour elle et pour moi.

**BPOV**

Tokyo, ville pleine de lumière qui aurait pu être magnifique au coté d'Edward, était devenu ma terre de renaissance. Après le départ de … enfin SON départ, j'étais morte, mais dans ce pays inconnu, au milieu des gens, je revivais. J'allais de fête en fête, parfoi par nuit. Je suivais les gens sans les comprendre ou sans les connaître, ne sachant pas où tout ça me mènerait, ne sachant pas ce que je souhaitais. Cela m'importait peu.

Les fêtes me divertissaient, me faisait oublier CE manque. L'alcool m'avait aidé à aller aux fêtes d'étrangers, des quantités et des quantités d'alcool étaient nécessaires pour que je me « reprenne ».

Puis ce fut cette magnifique poudre blanche, étalé en ligne sur les petites tables de certaines fêtes qui m'aidèrent. Avec elle, la fête était plus folle, et tout allait plus vite. Les rires commençaient plus rapidement, le manque disparaissait plus rapidement, et le rythme de mes nuits s'affolait.

Bien sur, Edward tentait de garder la main sur moi, m'enfermant parfois dans ma chambre, mais j'avais appris il y a des années à ouvrir n'importe quel porte, même électronique. Les matins - ou après l'after – il venait me chercher pour que je travaille ce rôle que l'on m'avait collé, pour que j'enrichisse parents et proches, pour que je fasse ce pour quoi j'avais été engendré. Actrice.

Alice passait souvent des heures à me maquiller pour que j'aie l'air d'une petite fille toute « mignonne » et, elle ne tentait plus de me faire tenir sur des talons. En fin de soirée – ou début de matinée – c'était peine perdue.

Ma vie … c'était peine perdue.

C'est lors d'une de mes soirées que je finis dans un bar glauque, dans une cave d'un supermarché. Accoudée sur une table, je regardais mon téléphone appelant encore une fois le numéro non attribué d'Emmett et essayais de me rappeler sa voix. Je n'y arrivais même plus.

J'attrapais la bouteille d'alcool à moitié pleine – à moitié vide – et bu. Je n'étais plus capable de penser à lui, de me rappeler mes quelques instants de bonheur.

Je repensais aux heures précédentes où mon père m'avait appelé. Il avait pris de mes nouvelles grâce à Edward mais ne m'avait pas appelé directement depuis « l'incident ». Il m'avait demandé des nouvelles de la promotion et si j'étais capable de l'assurer. Bien sur, aucun mot gentil ou chaleureux qui aurait pu paraître « paternel ». Un père aurait du sauter dans un avion me rejoindre, me soutenir, le mien m'avait consacré 5 minutes derrière un téléphone à s'assurer que son compte en banque serait bien approvisionné.

Je n'avais même pas senti la peur ou la compassion dans sa voix, juste sa voix froide et claire. Mon père avait-il toujours été comme cela ? L'avais-je définitivement perdu en partant dans la promotion de mon film ou avait-il décidé de me perdre en m'envoyant faire le tour des hôtels ?

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris en compte le fait d'avoir une fille. Je m'étais habituée à ne pas être écouté à table, à ne pas être entendue lors de grandes discussions ou autres. Mais là on parlait de ma santé, de ma sécurité, de toute ma vie mise en danger. Je bus.

La bouteille se vida. Je sortais prendre l'air, passant par des escaliers minuscules où une de mes chaussures glissa. Soudainement des mains me soutinrent, un homme dans le supermarché me guida un peu. Je le lâchais pour sortir dans la rue. Je me retrouvais au milieu de la route. J'appelais un taxi et m'endormi sur la banquette arrière après avoir donné l'adresse de mon hôtel.

Je me réveillais sur un lit, dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Mes vêtements étaient à moitié enlevés, il me manquait une chaussure et il faisait presque jour. Un mal de tête me prenait mais il ne m'empêchait pas de penser. Je ne savais plus comment j'étais arrivé du taxi jusque dans ma chambre.

Je pris la télécommande des volets de mon immense fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Le jour se levait à peine. Les petites lucioles de la ville s'éteignaient une à une. Je pris mon portable sur la table de nuit pour vérifier l'heure et je ne vis que mon fond d'écran. Lui et moi, ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans un parc.

La douleur revint, plus forte, plus violente que jamais.

Elle me percuta de plein fouet. Je sentis mon buste vide, mon sang battait dans mes oreilles et mes larmes chutaient sur ma peau. J'avais du mal à respirer. L'alcool s'étant estompé, je ressentais tout. Chaque fibre de mon corps sentait cette souffrance, ne laissant même le temps à mon corps de se soigner de ma soirée.

Comment pourrais-je vivre comme cela ? Comment survivre à moi-même ?

Hors de question qu'on m'oblige à vivre comme cela, qu'on m'oblige à l'oublier ou qu'on m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce serait mon choix. On ne m'obligerait plus à rien. Je rampais à quatre pattes – la force m'ayant quittée – jusqu'à ma valise, où se trouvait mon vanity.

Il était temps de faire son propre choix.

* * *

**Bientot le grand final.**

**REVIEWS ? **

**XOXO**


	38. Chapitre 33 : Joueur noir

**Bonsoir,**

**J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. Chapitre court pour faire durée un maximum de suspens. Mouhahaha, je suis diabolique. Dimanche j'écrirais plus, mais demain je travaille.**

**Désolée pour ceux qui sont déçu(e)s que ça n'aille pas vite. Promis, je fais VRAIMENT mon maximum ! DITES MOI SI VOUS PRÉFÉREZ LA FIN TOUT D'UN COUP OU PLUTOT DES CHAPITRES COURTS (mais postés plus rapidement).**

* * *

**BPOV**

« Prendre en fonction de la douleur (2 à 5 comprimés.) »

En fonction de la douleur ? Mais si celle-ci atteignait son maximum, les proportions restaient-elles vraiment les mêmes ?

Le flacon orange vibrait entre mes doigts, ou étaient-ce mes mains qui tremblaient. Je l'ouvris, non sans peine, et commençais à avaler.

Une pilule, puis deux et trois …

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la chambre.

- Bella !

Edward rentra avec le sourire. Il allait surement m'annoncer une « bonne » nouvelle, une nouvelle promotion, un nouvel hôtel, de nouveaux inconnus.

Il vit le flacon, mon état et fit vite le lien entre les deux. Il se mit à hurler.

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Toutes ces heures pour toi ! Hors de question !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre. Il m'avait déjà attraper, un bras sur mon ventre l'autre me penchant sur l'évier.

- Jamais ! Tu ne partiras pas comme ça ! Pas tant que j'en aurai fini avec toi.

Son poids appuyait sur mon buste, me forçant à mettre ma tête dans l'évier. Il glissa ses doigts dans ma bouche, les appuyant de plus en plus au fond de ma gorge. L'effet fut immédiat. Tous mes espoirs d'en finir disparurent.

Puis soudain, je me rendis compte de ce que venait de dire Edward.

Je me relevais péniblement de l'évier, pour souffler :

- Dis plutôt que ta commission serait amoindrie si je crevais sous ta surveillance.

- Tu ne sais rien à ce que tu es pour moi !

Il n'avait cessé d'hurler et je vis dans le miroir son visage tendu, la mâchoire contractée et son regard dur. J'haussais à mon tour le ton comme si ma voix me permettait de retrouver mes forces.

- Si, un gros chèque à la fin du mois !

- Petite ingrate !

Il repartit rapidement hors de la salle de bain, puis j'entendis le claquement de la porte de la chambre. Je tentais un regard vers mon propre visage dans la glace … Pitoyable. Des restants de ma régurgitation sur mes cheveux, mes vêtements puant l'alcool, mes yeux noirs dégoulinants trahissaient mon état déplorable. Ou étais-je ? Qu'étais-je devenu ?

Je m'écroulais contre le mur en pensant à ce qu'aurait été ma mort. La simple disparition d'une starlette noyée dans l'alcool et les drogues aurait fait la première page des magazines à scandales une semaine ou deux. Mes parents auraient pleuré et surement fait un grand enterrement médiatisé, comme l'était notre vie, ma vie. Alcie m'aurait probablement pleuré un peu plus longtemps. Mes collègues se seraient fait de la publicité sur ma mort, se mettant en avant avec mon « dernier » film.

Et lui. Je ne sais ce qui l'aurait pensé. Il aurait pleuré. Longtemps ?

J'enlevais difficilement mes vêtements me donnant envie de vomir à nouveau. Je pris une douche bénéfique pour ensuite m'enveloppais dans le peignoir de l'hôtel. Je me concentrais sur le lit pour pouvoir aller m'y allonger.

La nuit venait de tomber sur Tokyo. Cela faisait donc des heures que je somnolais contre le mur de la salle de bain, mon ventre me tiraillait de faim, mais il m'était impossible de bouger. J'observais la ville illuminée à travers la baie vitrée de ma chambre d'hôtel. C'était assez joli mais à force, tout se ressemblait. Les lumières, les routes, les gens à mon service, les suites dignes de véritables acteurs, j'en avais marre. Tout comme mes force m'avait quitté, mon espoir avait faiblit. C'était inutile de continuer. Je devais le dire à tout le monde, Edward, mon père et ma mère. Tout le monde devait savoir que j'arrêtais de faire ça, de vivre comme ça, d'être cette chose, cette loque inutile.

Soit je mourrais ce soir, soit je retrouvais un semblant de vie – avec lui ?

Je devais le lui dire, je devais partir et arrêter le massacre qu'était ma vie. Je devais en finir avec tous ces combats sans fin. Mais comment ? Le téléphone était sur une table près des fenêtres.

Qui appeler ? Emmet – de penser son prénom me déchirait le cœur – ou mon père ?

Edward avait déjà peut-être appelé mon père pour lui dire que sa fille était pitoyable. S'il le faisait, il allait être viré. En fin de compte, c'était bien mon père qui était au centre de ça. Il m'avait envoyé ici et je n'avais rien dit. Je n'avais rien fait contre cette figure paternelle étouffante, ce père omniprésent dans ma vie déformant chacune de mes envies. C'était lui, l'ombre me poursuivant sans cesse, retenant mes mouvements et mes pensées par quelques chaines invisibles. La peur de sa colère restait péniblement dans mon corps. Soudainement j'étais en colère contre mon père.

Je pris encore quelques secondes avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, la main si proche du téléphone.

Mais avant que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement, une main s'abattit sur ma bouche et un regard glacial apparut dans la vitre en face de moi. Un regard ni noir qu'un frisson me parcourut, un regard si profond que je pouvais lire les pensées de l'être.

_- Tu es finie Bella._

_Sa main appuyait fortement sur ma mâchoire et son bras me portait presque tant mes muscles étaient épuisés par ma rage d'auparavant. Je laissais mon corps suivre cette ombre qui ne pensait qu'à me faire disparaître. J'avais vu des yeux pleins de colère et d'envie meurtrière. _

_J'allais mourir. Mais quand et où ? _

_Je n'aurais même pas pu le voir une toute dernière fois._

* * *

**XOXO **

**REVIEWS ?**

**PROMIS J'ESSAYE D'ÉCRIRE ENTRE BOULOT ET FAC !**

**C.S**


	39. Vacances !

**Bientôt**** les vacances ! Une semaine pour se reposer et ... écrire le BIG FINAL !**

**Après cette fiction, je souhaiterais en écrire une nouvelle mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps.**

**Je verrais selon votre avis et vos envies, par commentaire. **

**XOXO  
C.S**

_PS : Quelqu'un aurait-il un chien Cavalier King Charles ?_


	40. Chapitre 34 : On ne joue plus (Partie 1)

**Bonsoir ! Tout petit chapitre mais grosse révélation (ou pas.)**

**On se retrouve en bas. Encore merci à celle qui me suivent depuis le début et me soutiennent. Elles me donnent envie d'écrire encore plus mais le seul soucis où vais-je trouver le temps ? **

_**Playlist : Bound to You - Christina Aguilera**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Ma sœur Rose jouait au pied du lit, elle faisait semblant de devoir me soigner. Bien sur, elle ignorait totalement qu'elle soignait par sa présence mon cœur meurtri. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la douleur, tant physique qu'émotionnelle, que je subissais chaque jour. Nous avions fait croire à un banal accident, même si je pressentais qu'elle avait ressenti autre chose le jour où j'étais revenue à la maison.

La panique de mes parents, ma condition physique pitoyable à l'hôpital, et surtout mon manque de joie devaient la marquer. Je n'étais plus le même et je le savais. Je n'avais plus envie de jouer, même si je m'y efforçais, je ne pouvais plus courir après elle à chaque bêtise, je n'avais même pas la force d'être en colère contre mon père.

D'ailleurs, je m'étais rendu compte que ma famille me ménageait : Rose ne me faisait aucune farce, elles jouaient sagement auprès de moi, comme si c'était nécessaire de me surveiller. Mon père lui m'évitait soigneusement – et tant mieux – se rendant compte de ma détresse. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et ne ferait qu'empirer ma tourmente en m'en parlant. J'étais pourtant certain qu'il savait pour Bella et moi, et qu'il se doutait que tout n'était pas lié à une balle me traversant le corps.

La seule pensée de son nom me rappelait son corps. Son corps me rappelait sa beauté. Sa beauté me rappelait ses yeux. Ce regard brun et chaud qui me manquait tant au point qu'une deuxième balle m'avait traversait la poitrine, lors de mon départ.

Ma bien-aimée était partie, s'était envolée tel un mirage. Et je me souvins des bons moments. Je me souvins de notre rencontre dans cette salle de bain, tentant désespérément de m'envoyer une de ses réparties. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'à partir de ce moment, qui m'avait semblait si triste, qui m'avait mis si en colère, ma vie entière allait changer. Je ne me serais pas retrouvé ici, dans cet état.

Mais sans ce moment, sans ces décisions mises bout à bout, je n'aurais pas pu connaître l'amour. Celui qui ne vient pas d'un parent, qui ne vient pas d'un ami, mais juste ce doux mélange de désir et de sentiments. Cette explosion de sentiments à vrai dire. Comment aurais-je pu vivre sans connaître cela. Je comprends maintenant que certaines personnes le cherchent toute leur vie. J'ai envie de dire à ces personnes que cela vaut le cout. Malgré les colères, les disputes, ou les souffrances, l'amour vaut le cout.

La balle que j'avais prise, les larmes qui avaient coulé, valaient le cout. J'avais connu le désir d'un corps, le désir d'un esprit et je m'y sentais encore lié.

Je la sentais lié à moi. J'avais sentis ses larmes sur ses joues lors de notre séparation, j'avais lu sa culpabilité dans ses sombres iris, j'avais vu son corps fatigué.

J'étais lié à son corps et son esprit.

Et il me semblait que cette connexion me rendait de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus triste.

Pourtant c'était à elle que j'avais pensé pour tenter d'ouvrir les paupières, c'est encore à elle que je pensais pour guérir, et là lentement, cela avait changé.

Lorsque je pensais à elle, je ne la voyais que souffrir dans mes pensées. Je ne la voyais plus souriante.

Que se passait-il ?

**BPOV**

L'endroit était sombre, les murs propres mais gris. Ce fut la première chose que je vis. Mes poignets étaient au dessus de ma tête et cela me faisait mal. Ce fut la première chose que je sentis. La porte claqua, et sa voix résonna pour me tirer de ma léthargie. Ce fut la première chose que je vis.

Malgré le bruit je ne cessais de penser à notre rencontre :

_- Deux agents ? Non, mais là ça devient n'importe quoi cette série ! Je veux arrêter !_

_- Non tu ne veux pas. D'ailleurs tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Tu auras un autre agent, un point c'est tout._

_La limousine avançait sur la route sinueuse et s'arrêta sous notre immense porche. Ma mère me tira se la voiture, me faisant trébucher dans ma robe de soirée trop longue. Lorsque je relevais la tête, un homme me tendait sa main en souriant._

_- Bonjour, je suis Edward ton nouvel agent._

_J'avais hoché la tête et étais partie dans ma chambre. Des cet instant, j'avais commencé à élaborer de multiples stratégies pour le faire virer. Je m'étais regardé dans le miroir et avais pensé à sa jeunesse. « Peut-être arriverais-je à lui faire commettre l'irréparable » avais-je pensé en croisant mes bras et en faisant ressortir ma poitrine._

En fin de compte, c'était peut-être à cause de ça que j'étais là.

* * *

**Alors Alors ?**

**Avis ? Opinion ? Suggestion(s) ?**

**C.S**


	41. Chapitre 34 : On ne joue plus (Partie 2)

**_Suite du chapitre. Playlist : Muse - Resistance_**

* * *

**BPOV**

- Réveille toi Bella !

Ses doigts entouraient mon bras. Lorsque je commençais de bouger, son toucher se fit plus doux. Ses doigts chauds glissèrent sur ma peau froide, s'approchant dangereusement de mes mains liées. Il les détacha du mur.

De fines mains caressèrent les zones blessées de mon poignet. C'est le courant d'ai glacé qui finit de me réveiller totalement. Et soudain, je me souvins que ses mains appartenaient à l'homme qui m'avait attaché les miennes.

- Edward ne me touche pas ! Hurlais-je sans réfléchir et en me plaquant contre le mur.

Il me regarda sans bouger. Il enfonça quelque chose dans sa poche. Il approcha les paumes en l'air pour me montrer son innocence et me dit :

- Tu vas être sage. Je fais ça pour te protéger.

- Me protéger de quoi ?

- De toi même ! regarde toi ! Tu étais une fille bien dans sa peau, tu étais belle, tu étais intelligente avant tout ça.

Je le savais, il avait raison. Je me sentais mal sans arrêt, j'étais laide et fatiguée, j'avais perdue tout bon sens. Que me restait-il ?

- C'est à cause de lui tout ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Oui je sais. Mon père n'aurait jamais du me forcer à faire cette tournée.

- Ton père ?

Il s'était approché brutalement et s'était adossé au mur. J'étais maintenant coincé entre le mur, lui et le lit. Je n'osais parler à voix haute :

- Oui.

- Je ne parle pas de lui.

Je savais très bien de qui il parlait. Je savais très bien ce qu'il se passait. Je savais maintenant ce que je voyais dans ses yeux

- Tu es fou, Edward.

Il m'attrapa par les épaules avec douceur, je n'osais bouger face à ses yeux emplis de trouble. Je ne reconnaissais plus l'homme qui avait été à mes cotés depuis si longtemps. Où était l'homme que j'avais trouvé beau, et que j'avais tenté de séduire pour me venger. Où était l'homme qui m'avait repoussé et qui m'avait écouté me plaindre pendant des heures de ma condition. J'avais perdu l'ami. Le seul.

Bella, ma Bella, je suis fou de toi. Malgré ce que tu as pu croire pendant des années, il n'y a eut que toi. J'ai tenté de résister. Je le devais pour rester avec toi. J'ai même poussé ton père à organiser cette foutue tournée, juste pour que l'on soit ensemble. Qu'on puisse être totalement en semble, rien que nous deux. Mais il a fallut que l'autre vienne s'imposer et toi naïve comme tu es, tu as voulu t'en servir comme billet de sortie.

Il me colla contre son torse. Je ne résistais pas. Je sentais qu'au moindre refus de ma part, il craquerait. J'étais un funambule, en équilibre sur le fil de sa folie. Il caressa mes cheveux et j'avais presque pitié de lui.

Il a fallu que tu lui sautes dessus. Evidemment, il en a profité. Ce fut la pire nuit de ma vie et lorsque je te vis dans ses bras, je sus qu'il t'avait touché comme aucun homme ne le devrait. Il t'a fait du mal, je le sais. Maintenant, enfin tu es avec moi. Tu es à moi.

Ses mains descendirent doucement sur mes bras. Il voulait être tendre, j'essayais de me rassurer. Il ne pouvait me faire du mal. Il ne le voulait pas. Je devais rentrer dans son jeu.

Une de ses mains se posa sur mon ventre alors que son bras me colla un peu plus contre lui.

Oui, je suis à toi Edward. Dis moi, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on rentre aux Etats-Unis maintenant que l'on est ensemble ?

Je tentais de contrôler ma voix tremblante, sachant que je ne pouvais voir ses réactions. Je ne sentais que son menton sur ma tête.

Pas tout de suite, je veux d'abord profiter de toi. Enfin seul.

Sa main sur mon ventre commença sa lente descente. Mon corps se tordit de douleur et de dégout face à ce geste. Je ne pus contrôler ce geste et sautais sur le lit pour atteindre la porte de la chambre avant qu'il continue. Je sentais ses mouvements dans mon dos, mais je me jetais littéralement sur la poignet qui ne céda pas sous ma force. Il me rattrapa et m'attira à l'arrière enfonçant ses bras dans mon ventre. J'hurlais lorsqu'il tira mes cheveux. Il me lança sur le lit.

- Comment oses tu me faire ça ? Je te sauves la vie Bella ! je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- Tu mens ! c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état, à cause de cette putain de tournée ! C'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça !

- Il t'a lavé le cerveau. Dit-il calmement, avant de se jeter sur moi de tout son poids.

En un instant, j'avais les mains dans le dos, liées à mes pieds. Totalement exposée, immobilisée et sans défense, j'attendais le prochain coup, la prochaine insulte, et les larmes. Elles ne se furent pas attendre, comme les horribles choses que cria Edward pendant au moins 10 minutes – ou peut-être dix heures ? Il cracha sur toute ma personne, mon corps et mes choix que j'avais pensé juste. Il hurla sa colère contre Emmet, je crus qu'il allait me tuer à cet instant.

Je n'entendais qu'un brouhaha, sentant le peur déchirait mes entrailles. Mon estomac se contractait à chaque contact de sa peau contre la mienne, mon corps étant lui même dégouté par toute sa personne. Je ne sentais pourtant rien sortir de mon corps.

Quelques jours ou semaines après cette scène, mon corps hurlait de douleur, même lorsqu'Edward m'enlevait mes liens pour les besoins naturels. Je le sentais me lâcher. Ce corps que j'avais tant affaibli avant. J'aurais aimé le rendre plus fort pour pouvoir survivre à la faim, à la soif et à la douleur des liens et des coups à répétition.

Mon toucher n'était plus, je ne sentais même plus le froid glacial de la pièce. Ma vue était sans cesse troublée par des larmes ou la fatigue. L'Ouïe ne se résumait plus qu'à des hurlements permanents dans mon esprit ou dans la réalité. Le gout avait disparu puisque la seule chose qui en avait dans ma bouche, était le sang de quelques coupures aux lèvres. Et l'odorat n'existait que par l'odeur répugnante de l'eau de Cologne d'Edward, qui parfois se coller à moi.

Je savais que si mon corps lâchait, je ne serais plus. J'essaye de ma battre avec mon esprit. Edward le voyait bien, il voyait mon visage lorsque je tentais de me raccrocher à de belles pensées. Et cela ne faisait que brutaliser un peu plus mon corps.

Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'abandonner à lui. Je ne pouvais penser que personne dehors ne me cherchait. Je ne pouvais penser à abandonner ma vie, _notre_ vie.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**XOXO**

**C.S**


	42. Chapitre final : Partie finie

**Voici le petit chapitre final, qui sera suivi d'une OS. Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu. Aujourd'hui, je me lance plutôt dans une écriture plus futile : un blog beauté : .fr !**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Deux agents de police étaient venus m'interroger après m'avoir annoncer la disparition de Bella à l'étranger. Etrangement, je fus à peine surpris, elle avait disparu de mon être je ne sentais plus sa chaleur sur ma peau à chacun de ses sourires, mêmes lointains.

Ils repartirent par la grande porte en ce jour de pluie. Quelques instants, ce fut moi qui repartit. L'arme de mon père pesait lourd dans mon sac.

**BPOV**

Mes dernières forces mentales disparaissaient sous le poids des couvertures sales qu'Edward m'avaient donné après m'avoir attaché au radiateur froid. Mon corps, lui, était mort. Mes batailles mentales me tuaient.

« Laisse moi prendre les rênes. Tu n'es pas une loque »

« Je vais crever, à quoi tout cela sert ? »

« Toi qui voulait enfin vivre, te voilà en train de pleurer sur ton sort. »

Edward venait seulement me donner à manger ou à boire. Quelques fois j'avais le droit de faire mes besoins mais avec son regard pervers sur moi.

« Il ne veut qu'une seule chose et tu le sais. »

Je perdis pied pour me réveiller avec un seul espoir : m'en sortir.

Edward, je veux bien faire ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux.

J'osais affronter le regard de mon kidnappeur. Son attention était tout particulière comme s'il tentait de comprendre mes derniers mots. Puis il vint de détacher et me porter sur le lit. Il commença à me déshabiller. Je fermais les yeux laissant les larmes couler sur ma peau asséchée et irritée.

Je me sentis que le froid sur mes cuisses, puis de longs doigts tentaient de s'insérer en moi. Je crus hurler.

Mon dernier souvenir de cette soirée fut la sensation de liquide brulant venir s'exploser sur mon visage. Je me rappelais du visage d'Edward détruite et éclatée par le coup qui venait de la traverser. Je me rappelais aussi du sang, venant couler dans mes cheveux, dans ma bouche, et sur mes yeux, pendant que son corps inanimée s'écrouler sur moi.

**EPOV**

A force de paiments illégaux, de boyaux tortueux et de moyens de plus en plus douteux et peu empruntés par la police, je finis par retrouver la trace d'Edward. Le seul qui avait pu commettre une horreur pareille.

J'entrais dans un douzième hôtel en tentant de trouver ma Bella. Lorsque la vieux du comptoir reconnu l'un des occupants, je devins fou. Je pris la clé correspondant à la chambre indiquée. Le vieux ne tenta pas un mouvement lorsqu'il vit le flingue au bout de mon bras.

Trois minutes plus tard, Bella se retrouvait dénudée sous un corps mort et ensanglantée. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne souriait pas, elle ne paniquait pas, elle dormait. Comme si la mort d'Edward l'avait soulagé au plus haut point. Lorsque je balançais le corps par terre, je compris qu'il l'avait violé. Que c'était trop tard.

Bella ouvrit enfin ses yeux et se jeta en deux secondes dans mes bras. La douleur de l'impact fut vite oubliée grâce à ses bras devenus très fins autour de mon cou. La guerre était finie. Tout était fini. Nous étions enfin ensemble et je retrouvais cette chaleur qui m'avait tant manqué.

**_Six mois plus tard_**

**BPOV**

Mes draps me caressant la peau et le soleil frôlant mon visage me réveillent en douceur. Je me sens bien. Je n'ai pas fais de cauchemars.

J'ai dormi dans une paix sans nom. Le souvenir d'Edward s'était effacé, sans parler de ce qui avait suivi. Les policiers, les journalistes, Emmett en prison et mes parents. Tout ça avait été oublié. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre avec de la patience.

De la patience …. Emmett n'en avait pas manqué.

Après « l'incident », il m'avait ramené aux Etats-Unis. Il avait retrouvé sa famille un instant avant de me retrouver moi. Il avait même gardé son statut de tuteur et avait pris soin de moi dans un appartement isolé de la ville.

Ainsi toute la pression des journalistes, de ma carrière ou encore de mes parents devenus surprotecteurs, avait disparu. Je ne suis plus une fille de magazine poisseux, je ne suis plus une actrice, je ne suis même plus une comédienne. Je suis juste moi. Aujourd'hui je me sens bien.

Je comprends pourquoi tout cela est arrivé. Je comprends la folie. Je comprends les envies meurtrières. Je comprends les excuses. J'arrive même à me rendre sur la tombe de mon kidnappeur désormais libéré de sa folie incontrôlable.

Aujourd'hui, je ne ressens plus de haine. Je ne ressens que l'amour de celui qui se tient à mes cotés chaque jour, qui me caresse les cheveux chaque soir, qui me rassure chaque nuit et qui m'embrasse chaque matin.

Aujourd'hui, Emmet est là. Et moi aussi.

**EPOV**

Je me réveille. Cette nuit, Bella n'a pas crié, n'a pas hurlé, ne s'est pas débattu et n'a pas cauchemardé.

Je me tourne vers son corps. Elle regarde le plafond en souriant. Elle est heureuse à présent. Je le sens.

Soudainement, elle me saute dessus en m'embrassant.

- Je te veux. Me souffle-t-elle.

Même après des mois, je ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle se colle pourtant contre moi.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi.


End file.
